D'artagnans Love
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: ¿Cómo es que D'artagnan termino siendo el amante de la Reina Ana? D'artagnaXAnne
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia esta inspirada en "The man in the iron mask" , en algunos rumores historicos y la triologia "Secreto de Estado" de Juliette Benzoni.

Francia 1637

La corte desde hace un par de semanas está un tanto revolcionada, el cardenal Richeliue ha interceptado unas cartas de la reina destinadas a su hermano el cardenal infante gobernador de los paises bajos.

España y Francia estan en guerra por el asuento de las cartas y han puesto a la reina en un posicion dificil dentro de la corte. ¿Quien no lo estaría en su lugar? Luis XIII desconfia de su esposa y confia en el cardenal más que en Dios asi que ha aceptado la sugerencia de Richeliue y le ha puesto una guardia especial de mosqueteros a la reina Anne para que la sigan en cada paso que da dentro y fuera del palacio.

Para mi todo aquello eran rumores y una guerra interna entre los afectados, cosas de la corte como diria Porthos pero todo esto termino afectandome , me habia tocado el el gran premio, el capitan Treville me habia mandado a ser escolta de la guardia especial de la reina y ser espia para su majestad el rey. Digamos en resumen que no estaba muy feliz con el nuevo trabajo que me habian dado.

Asi que ahora me encontraba alli , en el palacio de Saint-German a las afueras de Paris, parado justamente a las afueras de la alcoba de su majestad Ana de Austria mirando por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a salir , un hermoso color anaranjado habia en el cielo pero eso no bastaba para mi hacia mas de media hora que estaba alli y me estaba impacientando. Mis labios te lo podrian , comenzaba a tener marcas de mis propias mordidas.

\- Daria lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de Athos - suspire apoyandome en el vano de la ventana, Él estaba en el frente luchando por Francia mientras yo estaba aqui siendo espia del cardenal cuando estaba seguro que habían otros haciendo el trabajo y mejor que yo.

\- Buenos dias M. D'artagnan

Una voz hizo que saliera de mi sueño divino de estar alli al frente en el campo de batalla. Me gire para ver que era una de las sirvientes reales que venía con un hermosa bandeja de plata , con jugo de naranja, frutas, pan , manteca en resumen de cuenta , venia con el desayuno de la reina.

\- Buenos dias Berenice - conteste apurandome para poder ayudarle con la puerta dado que parecia que aqui no habian de esos hombres que abrian las puertas en el palacio ¿Cómo se llamaban? Bueno no importa, la cosa es que aqui no habian.

Diez minutos más tarde salio salio Berenice con la bandeja totalmente vacia y así como la mujer salio el ayudante de camara M. La Porte junto a la monja española que tenía la reina entrarón en la habitacion.

Hice un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para saludarlos dado que por lo que sabía y por lo que recordaba de aquella vez de los herretes, Constanza me habia dicho que ellos eran dos de sus amigos más confidente, por no decir que seguramente ellos sabían absolutamente toda la verdad sobre las cartas y no iban a vender a su reina por nada del mundo.

\- Lindo trabajo el que me toco

Aquello me iba a costar demasiado, a simple vista y por el intento de mi saludo se podia ver que no podría hablar con ellos de buenas a primeras. Me veían como un traidor y eso estaba claro, estaba en Val - de- Grace y que no era bievenido. Si tan solo Constanza estuviera viva pero no era asi y tampoco era el joven muchacho que habia ayudado a salvar la vida de la reina con el tema de los herretes de diamante ahora era un hombre que estaba ahi gracias a Luis XIII y eso me convertia en un enemigo para los ojos de los amigos de la reina y para ella tambien.

Hacia una hora que me encontraba alli sin nada mas que hacer, iba y venia por el corredor mientras veía como desfilaba la gente que entraba y salia de la habitación real. Nunca habia tenido el deseo de ser un guarda espalda real, aquellas intrigas del palacio me parecian aburridas , lo mio era ser útil a Francia en un campo de batalla.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron de par en par y me quede quieto, firme a pocos metros de distancia de la puerta con la vista puesta en el frente.

Ana de Austria salio de su aposento luciendo un hermoso vestido de color verde con negro, tenía pequeños dibujos en dorado sobre la falda y el corset estaba bien ajustado a la cintura por lo que dibujaba a la perfeccion su silueta. A pesar de las cosas que se pudiera decir en contra de la reina nadie ponía en tela de juicio su hermosura.

No pude evitar mirarla pero aquello estaba siendo incomodo hasta para asi que baje la cabeza rapidamente para no terminar rompiendo con el protocolo, aqui hasta respirar a destiempo podia ser tomado como falta de respeto si es que no era de su circulo intimo.

\- Veo que mi marido el rey hablaba enserio cuando acepto las sugerencias del cardenal. - la reina sonrio apenas haciendo que sus doncellas se rieran .Se acerco lentamente hacia mi sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Usted es...? - me observó como si fuera la primera vez que me hubiese visto en su vida y aquello me molesto un poco, no era un hombre importante en la corte pero luego de la travesia que habia hecho hasta Inglaterra que no se acordara de mi era como un peño golpe a mi orgullo de gascon.

\- D'artagnan majestad - conteste colocando mi mano en el pecho para poder hacer la reverencia debidamente.

\- ¡Oh ya me acuerdo! - Ana de Austria me miró con intensidad , ahora se acordaba perfectamente de mi y podía leer en sus ojos color azules que habia un poco de verguenza tal vez y otro poco de indiferencia. Despues de todo ella la reina de Francia y no le debia nada a los mosqueteros de su marido .- eras amigo de Constanza

\- Si su majestad - volvi a contestar haciendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras que mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella por varios segundos pero debido que aquello no era correcto baje rapidamente mi miradaba , lo cual ya no sabia si era lo correcto pues me encontre con el escote de su majestad y eso tampoco era propio para mirar. - "Voto a Brios" - pense para mis adentros, las discultades del protocolo y yo que era un burro en esto me iba costar trabajo adaptarme a vivir en una vida real - Es bueno saber que aun la recuerda - agregué buscando que mi vista terminara clavada en un punto ciego para no faltar el respeto a nadie ni a nada.

\- Como olvidamer de ella , una de mis más queridas amigas aun la extraño - Ana me contesto con mucha naturalidad y en el tono de su voz se podia percibir un dejo de tristeza pero como toda reina que se acuerda que tiene un corazón se recupero rapidamente - Espero que lo pase bien aqui entonces M.D'artagnan mi marido pronto se aburrira o el cardenal encontrara algo mejor para acusarme y usted podrá volver a un sitio que sea mas divertido para usted.

Me mordi apenas el labio superior haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza sin decir nada. Sin duda que preferia estar enfrente de un batallon a tener que pasar por mas intrigas reales porque al final y al cabo en el campo de batalla terminaba cansado, estaba haciendo algo por mi pais y no tenia que estar eligiendo bandos. Solo estaba Francia. Creo que se podía leer en mi frente que no queria estar alli y la reina parecia una mujer inteligente.

\- ¿A caso usted cree que yo conspiro contra mi pais? He vivido mas en Francia que en España - comenzo hablar ella acercandose más a mi lo cúal estaba haciendo que la incomoidad del momento comenzara a crecer aún más.

\- Me temo my lady que mi opinion sobre el asunto no es importante para vuestra gracia, yo solo soy un mosquetero y sigo ordenes.- le conteste mirando las puntas de mis botas.

\- Una respuesta muy diplomatica para un soldado - Ana habló con una sonrisa en sus labios y miró hacia donde estaban sus doncellas, las cuales solo me miraron intentando no reirse. ¡Genial iba a ser el bufon de la corte! - A pesar de que su respuesta es muy buena, me gustaria saber que opina, esta en mi casa y no en la del rey.

\- ...- me erguí un poco para poder ver a mi alrededor, la realidad es que no me sentia intimidado por todas las damas o los caballeros que pudiera estar ahí, tampoco temia por lo que pudiera decir, total era un soldado pero era mi primer día de muchos que vendrían y por consiguiente no iba a empezar con el pie izquierdo. - La verdad es que no estoy aqui por gusto majestad, si fuera por mi estaria en Corbie o Flandes pero como he dicho soy un mosquetero y solo puedo acatar ordenes, he venido aqui porque el rey me lo ha ordenado y no, no dudo de vuestra grandesa. - hice una pequeña pausa para poder mirarla a los ojos - Cuando recien llegue a París le he servido sin pensarlo y ahora tampoco dudaria, mi lealtad esta con vuestra gracia y desde hace mucho tiempo. - hice una pequeña reverencia y pude ver que Ana de Austria se encontró complacida con mi respuesta dado que tendio su manoa hacia mi y yo la tomé para poder dejar un beso el dorso de su mano - estoy a vuestro servicio majestad, no dudeis de mi señora

\- Es bueno saber que tengo a tan valiente caballero entre mi gente porque aqui no son bienvenido los amigos de mi esposo menos los del cardenal , así que si en algun momento usted cree que soy capaz de traicionar a mi pais...

\- No se preocupe majestad - negue con la cabeza interrumpiendola - lo siento, estoy a vuestro servicio.

Ana de Austria me miró, quizás ya habia roto alguna regla del protocolo pero no dijo nada sino que comenzo a caminar con su sequito hacia las afueras del palacio.

Al ver que nadie más estaba en la sala suspire un poco aliviado intentando que mi corazón volvierá a estar tranquilo. Quizás lo mejor que podría hacer es pedirle a mi capitan que me cambiaria de puesto, que enviara a otro en mi lugar. Alguien como Athos sería perfecto, él era un hombre de cuna noble por lo que sabia comportarse en sociedad , no era partidario del cardenal pero si del rey asi que quizás estaría más a favor de la reina que cualquier otro pero claro quizás no le gustaria estar de guarda personal.

\- Esto terminara dandome un gran doler de cabeza.

Volvi mi vista hacia la ventana y vi Ana de Austria se habia acomodado con su pequeño sequito en los jardines para jugar a las cartas.

\- Quizás no se tan dificil de cuidarla - ladee la cabeza antes de salir a las afueras del palacio.

Camine hacia ellas pero me quede a varios metros de distancia dabajo del rayo del sol, estabamos en otoño por lo que aquellos rayos solamente me daban un poco de calor y cuidaban de que no me durmiera mientras fuera el centinela

Coloqué mis manos detras de mi espalda mientras miraba hacia el cielo y cada tanto hacia la partida de canasta que tenian las damas y que parecia que tanto les encataba.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso desde que estaba allí cuando sentía la mano de una de las damas de compañia de su majestad sobre mi pecho haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Tu la traes

\- ¿Que? - la miré , ella corría hacia donde estaban las otras damas y por lo que recordaba se traba de Marie de Hautefort a quien apodaban la "amazona intrepida"

\- Te toca corrernos - grito otra de las damas, una mucho más joven de nombre Sylvie, ella erá un ahijada de la madame de Vendome

Puse mis ojos en blanco ¿Cómo habia terminado aqui? Quizas en la época de Constanza hubiese sido diferente pero ahora. Busque a la reina y la encontre con la mirada, intente ser lo más amable posibile negando con mi cabeza pero sin moverme del lugar.

\- Lo siento majestad pero no ...no puedo jugar a las traes estoy de servicio - hable alto y claro pero acompañando mis palabras con una sonrisa de costado. Solo esperaba que aquello me salvara de hacer el ridiculo . Había cumplido hacia muy poco los treinta y un años, no estaba para jugar como niño por el jardin con las doncellas de la reina.

\- ¿A caso usted no juega con sus amigos? - indagó la reina

\- Me temo que no majestad no tengo tiempo para jugar

\- Pero aqui tiene tiempo y no lo reportare , puede jugar con mis damas.

\- Usted es muy amable pero me temo que no estaria bien, espero que me disculpe

\- Solo es un juegue caballero

Por lo visto la reina no iba ayudarme a salir de aquello por lo que comence a caminar hacia ellas con un paso lento, mi miradaba estaba en el suelo.

\- Lo sé majestad - me sonreí de costado debajo del ala de mi sobrero acercandome a madame de Hautefort y sin que ella se diera cuenta le toque el hombro con delicadeza - y me temó que nunca pierdo en ningun juego - agregue antes de echarme a correr hacia un arbol de manzanas que estaba a unos pasos de ahí y me trepe sabiendo que no me iban alcanzar alli.

Ana de Austria se rio al ver que Marie estaba bastante molesta por no poder ir por mi asi que se echo a corre hacia el resto de la damas como Sylvie "la gatita" por se las mas joven, Louise conocida como "la aurora" por sus cantos y otra que no recordaba muy bien el nombre en aquellos momentos.

El árbol en el que me encontraba estaba a dos metros de la reina por lo que desde alli podía cuidarla y ver como sus damas se divertian, corrian , gritando una a la hora que la llevaba aunque con el paso de los minutos aquel juego ya era otro y simplemente corrian porque se veían felices.

\- Puede bajar caballero , no creo que mis damas lo vuelvan a correr pero yo me cuidaria de Madame de Hautefort

\- Me gusta la vista de aqui majestad, usted esta bien cuidada desde aqui y desde arriba todo se ve difernte.

\- ¿Le teme a madame?

\- No - dije en un tono divertido - aun no la conozco pero no debo porque temerle ¿Ó si?

\- Si usted se comporta bien aqui , estoy segura que no debera de temerle a nadie aunque recuerdo que Constanza me dijo que es gascón y por lo que se no le temen a nada ni a nadie - la reina se giro para poder mirarme y asenti con la cabeza

\- Tiene mucha razón pero me cuidare no quiero tener enemistad con nadie de aqui - se hizo una pausa larga y al levantar mi cabeza vi que venía mi relevo asi que sale para caer en el suelo - Espero que Armand se lleve mejor con madame - hice una pequeña reverencia a su majestad antes de caminar hacia el sector que nos correspondia.

Mire por arriba de mi hombro como las damas de compañia dejaban de jugar , al pobre de Armand le tocaría su bienvenida y quizás a él no le iría tan bien como a mi o quien sabe quizas se hacia amigo de ellas antes que yo.


	2. Noche

Habia pasado una semana desde que estaba en aquel lugar cuidando a la reina. Con cada dia se me iba haciendo más pesado y largos los dias. Ser un espia no era lo mio, lo mio era estar alla en el campo de batalla en donde podía serle más útil a Francia. Aquí era todo distinto, lejos de Paris la guerra se encontraba muy lejos aunque constantemente se escuchaban las nuevas noticias por el lado de Francia y por el lado de España, aqui era dificil ovlidar que la reina no era francesa sino española. No sabía si era aproposito o no peor a veces la escuchaba a ella y a sus damas hablando en español y aquello me dificultaba entender que se decían.

La reina no era tonta, sabía que muchos de los que estabamos ahi era por orden de su esposo el rey Luis XIII ó del mismisimo cardenal por lo que se cuidaba y su entorno era muy devoto a ella. Si Richeliue pensaba que iba a poder sacar algo por mi parte estaba muy equivocado, me estaba costando entrar a su circulo y cuando lo lograba era más que nada para terminar siendo el bufon de las damas de compañia.

El reloj de la capitalla dieron las doce en punto y escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

\- Te toca ir - hablo Armand , a quien debajo de su sombrero y con la poca luz que nos brindaba la vela se lo podía ver de color rojo fuego.

El hombre habia cuidado a la reina y sus damas durante toda el día practicamente.

Si había alguien más fastidiado por estar en aquel sitio que yo , era él. Armand era hombre del cardenal, casi parecia que el destino lo habia obligado a ser hombre del mismo Richeliue dado que compartian el mismo nombre.

\- Bont noit - dije tomando el cinto que tenía mi espada para terminar por cerrar la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a mis compañeros.

El palacio a esa hora de la noche parecia totalmente desierto, no se escuchaban las risas ni los pasos que iban y venian durante el día.

A pesar de que se suponia que la reina Ana estaba reclusa aqui , la gente igual venia a verla. Tenía mucha gente amiga que se acercaba por lo que en la tarde siempre llegaba algun carruaje y la gente aqui se agitaba.

Pero ahora en la noche todo parecia totalemten distinto , la paz reinaba.

Me acerque hasta el ala en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la reina.

Camine tranquilo por la gran sala que unia el pasillo, la habitacion principal y dos habitaciones más pequeñas pero no menos importantes dado que en una estaba su mano derecha el señor La Porte y en la otra aunque no sabia para quien estaba designada sabia que era para sus damas de compañia.

Me quede apoyado en un rincon en donde podia ver la puerta y la ventana disfrutando de poder estar sentando .

Los minutos pasaban y todo estaban mas que tranquilo, tan tranquilo que mis ojos se estaban cayendo de sueño. Me apoye levemente sobre uno de mis hombros , si me dormia por unos cuantos minutos nadie lo notaria y si me reportaban quizás ayudaba a que Treville me sacara de aquel lugar.

Estaba allí entrgandome a morfeo cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse , me pare de la silla y me oculte detras de una de las grandes cortinas que decoraba al gran ventanal.

\- No digas nada gatita - escuche una voz femenina mientras buscaba por donde ver a los actores o actrices que estaban en escena.- tu quedate aqui Sylvie mientras yo ire en busca de Francois .

\- Bien - contesto la joven doncella escuchandose un poco nerviosa

Los pasos se volvieron a escuchar por el corredor.

El pecho se me apreto con fuerza , no podia ser que de nuevo estaba metido en una intriga real. Pero a diferencia de aquella vez con Contanza , aqui yo no estaba siguiendo a nadie y nada me movia a estar por aqui.

Dude por un momento en salir mientras podia y hacer que realmente no estaba ahi o seguir alli para notificar al rey de lo que estaba pasado . Pero no podia ser asi , si Constanza hubiese estado viva lo más seguro es que fuera aun del sequito de la reina. No podia traicionar asi su memoria.

Mientras mi cabeza se debatia cual era mi mejor salida, nuevamente los pasos se escuchaban en el corredor pero estaba era distinto , se podia escuchar el firme paso de un hombre que acompaña a Marie de Hautefort

\- Veo que la Reina se rodeada realmente de personas muy leales

Escuche la voz del hombre , en algun lado antes ya lo habia escuchado y más de una vez. Mi cabeza estaba ahi buscando de quien se trababa . Marie habia dicho que se llamaba Francois

Comenzarón tan pero tan bajo que no podia escuchar muy bien de que iba la conversación por lo que opte buscar alguna manera de poder ver.

La cortina era pesaday de tan buena calidad que a pesar de estar expuesta al sol y otras cosas calamitosas como la ratas , no podia encontrarle un agujero.

La puerta se abrio y las voces se apagaron.

\- Señor Duque , pase - escuche hablar a la reina .

Todo de nuevo en silencio y de nuevo ahi el pinchazo de insertidumbre por no saber que era lo que debía hacer.

Era tarde, acababa de ver , mejor dicho habia oido como un hombre entraba a la habitacion real. Francias y España estaban en guerra , si yo habría la boca lo más probable es que Ana de Austria fuera ejecutada por traición ó enviada a casa. No quería ser responsable de una muerte aunque eso me daría un puesto mucho mayor como mosquetero hasta un titulo noble . Pero , porque siempre hay un pero , no estaba muy seguro de que realmente me dieran un recompenza por actuar y por salvar a Francia de algo asi.

\- Vamos hacer guardia desde mi habitacion

Otra puerta se abrio y escuche como se iban las damas.

Ahora que la sala estaba vacia podia irme, y volver a mi plan de que si no estaba ahi , no habia visto nada por lo que podia hacerme un gran favor y salirme de aquella intriga pero quizas esto se podria volver a repetir y si Armard se enteraba esto iba arder peor que una hoguera.

Me apoye en la pared esperando a que algo se moviera, que alguna puerta se abriera o que alguna voz suave interrumpiera la noche pero nada pasaba.

Una hora casi y un poco más habia estado alli en silencio , mis piernas se estaba adormeciendo hasta que pude escuchar el sigilio de la puerta abriendose. Corri la cortina apenas y vi la cabeza del hombre despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla de la reina. Las damas tambien salieron y acompañaron al hombre por el pasillo.

Deje que todo volviera a estar en silencio y me sente en la silla , la piernas me temblaban un poco y la cabeza me daba vuelta por si sola.

Cerre los ojos y estire mi cabeza hacia atras, deberia hablar con la reina pero sin que nadie supiera que yo sabia que aquello habia pasado.

\- Vamos gatita apurate - el susurro de Marie se saco del trance pero no abri los ojos sino que segui ahi como estatua .

-¿Ese no es uno de los hombres del rey ? - pregunto la joven dama

\- Si , pero al parecer estadormido asi que shhh , que por lo visto no ha visto nada y no queremos que se entere ¿Entendido?

\- Si ...

La puerta se volvio a cerrar, quizas no era un gran actor para que algún escritor me llamara para actuar en sus obras pero por lo menos habia engañado al par de damas.

Me pare con cautela mirando a mi alrededor, todo parecia como antes de mi llegada. Absolutamente todos durmiendo, o suponia que eso debian de estar haciendo.

Mi mano transpiraba quizas no era la idea mas brillante que habia tenido pero esto lo iba hacer por Constanza y Francia.

Mis nudillos chocaron contra la puerta real y espere paciente. Volvi a los tres golpecitos y espere de nuevo. Quizas la reina estaba durmiendo asi que lo mejor era insistir mañana.

Estaba volviendo hacia mi silla cuando escuche la puerta abrirse

\- Espero que si me ha despertado sea por algo importante - escuche la voz de la reina

Me gire sobre mis talones y automaticamente hice una reverencia antes de acercarme.

\- Su majestad , lo que tengo que decirle es algo muy importante y no lo podemos hablar aqui , las paredes tienen oidos - hable con mucha seguridad mirando hacia el cuarto en donde estaban sus damas de compañia. Sabia que la reina habia entendido mejor que yo , ella y yo sabiamos que aquel par estaba aun vigilando.

Ana de Austria movio su cabeza y dejo la puerta abierta.

No habia entrado a ninguna de las grandes habitaciones que este palacio tenia por lo que al estar alli hizo que me mirará de manera disimulada

Habia un par de velas que alumbraban dando calidez aquel lugar , aunque quise ver más alla no me habia detenido a verla , mis ojos se quedaron ahi mirandola con respeto pero admirando su belleza.

Estaba usando una bata de color azul con pequeñas flores de lis en dorado y un cinturon del mismo color de las flores que le daba forma a su cintura. Su pelo estaba suelto no como otras veces, sino estaba sueltocomo le diran lo que saben , al natural. Era laprimera vez que la veia asi , y podia decir que no tenía por que envidiarle a ninguna de las supuestas amantes del rey . Marie de Hautefort era una mujer bella pero la reina tenia un encanto que quizas se lo daba su lugar de nacimiento. Las mujeres españolas como las italianas tenian otros encanto que las francesas no tenian. Diferencias.

\- Ahora nadie va a escuchar

\- Perdon - me excuse e hice una silencio para morderme el bigote - Majestad he visto que ha salido un hombre de vuestra alcoba - alce la vista para ver como el bello rostro de la reina se desencajaba un poco pero que luchaba por manterne su temple

\- Me temo que no sacareis nada , solamente usted lo ha visto.

\- Majestad , no vengo a pedirle nada, ni a manipular la situación , ni siquiera atormentarla. Si Constanza estuviera viva , estoy muy seguro que aun estaría en vuestro circulo y usted no me miraria con rareza. - suspire - lo hago por ella , solo vengo a decirle que sea más cuidadosa.

\- ¿Realmente hace esto por Constanza? - me miro muy extrañada tomando asiento frente a su tocador.

\- Si majestad, podría haber salido corriendo con el chisme al cardenal y Dios sabe que quizas me hubieran dado una recompenza a mi y una reprimenda a usted. Pero lo he pensando bien , y creo que por el bien de Francia es mejor que me quede callado.

Se hizo silencio y vi que de uno de sus cofres tomo una carta , por más que agudice mi vista no podia ver el nombre de quien era ó para quien era.

\- Dado que tengo la suerte de aun conservar vuestra lealtad y que no haya sido Armad el que estuvo de guardia , no puedo dejarlo ir - estiro la mano hacia para darme la carta y pude darme cuenta que decia Treville , era mi carta - ¿Se quiere ir?

\- Realmente deseo irme majestad , este no es un lugar para mi

\- ¿Y si yo se lo pidiera por la memoria de nuestra amiga Constanza? Necesito gente leal D'artagnan . Hay muchos espias del señor cardenal y los hombres de mi marido no seran mios.

\- Es un honor que usted me pida que me quede por encontrar que soy leal pero ...

\- Solamente un gascon encuentra un pero para rechazar a una reina.- se sonrio - No me haga que se lo pida por mi autoridad sino por la persona que nos unio una vez M.D'artagnan

Me sentía un poco mal al decir que no pero tambien si decia que si.

\- Si el capitan de Treville me solicita en el frente solo le pido que me deje ir y me quedaré aqui hasta cuando usted me pida que me marche majestad.

\- ¿Esa es su trato? - extendio su mano hacia mi y por un momento no lo entendi - hasta que el señor de Treville no requiera de su presencia , usted será uno de mis amigos y mantendra a mi esposo y su amigo el cardenal contento con sus notas - tome la mano de la reina con mucho cuidado y deje un beso en el dorso.

\- Es un trato justo majestad - me separe de ella y di un paso hacia atras .

Ella se paro con su elegancia para guiarme hacia la puerta y sonrisa tonta cruzo por mis labios al ver que habia terminado sediendo a mi idea , iba a quedarme alli por un buen rato.

Ana de Austria me abrio la puerta e hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- Boint nouit Majestad - dije antes de salir y vi como las puertas de La Porte y de las damas estaban entre abiertas.

\- Buenas Noches amigo - me respondio ella en español


	3. Tormenta

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que ahora era el guardian especial de la reina, el especial era porque yo era el que vigilaba en la noche. Las damas de compañia ya no me miraban de manera rara, quizas La Porte y Marie estaban algo recelosos , pero Ana de Austria me protegia y yo la protegia a ella.

Estaba alli , parado en la ventana que daba al pasillo real. Desde la última vez que habia estado alli no hubo otro hombre que se pasiara por aqui.

A pesar de que de a poco me estaba haciendo amigo del circulo real , no me enteraba de casi nada. Mis interacciones eran en la tarde o en la noche, en la mañana hasta el mediodia lo usaba para dormir dado que mis otros dos compañeros de vigilancia se ocupaban de esos horarios.

Como decia me encontraba alli mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caia con mucha fuerza, a las afueras habia una gran tormenta. Tanta agua me estaban dando ganas de estar o durmiendo ó con un vaso de vino disfrutando del espectaculo natural.

\- **Mañana lo hablaremos con mas tranquilidad** \- la voz de su majestad se escucho detras de mi, estaba con sus damas caminando hacia sus respectivos aposentos.

\- **Pero su majestad mañana ...**

 **\- Mañana ...mira como esta lloviendo , no creo que algo pueda pasar esta noche**

Las damas le contestaban , se reian parecia que las doce de la noche no estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Podria ser que hoy fuera otras de esas noches en las que damas se quedaban alli , en la gran sala que estaba a mi derecha hasta que alguna caia en los brazos de morfeo y las otras tomaban la decision que mejor era irse a dormir antes que el sol las encontrará aun hablando

¿Qué era lo que tanto podian hablar entre ellas? Hasta ahora lo poco que podia escuchar era siempre lo mismo, que este noble, que el otro , que la moda, que el Rey o el cardenal. Temas demasiados triviales para mi gusto.

Coloqué una de mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalon y me acomode en el vano de la ventana.

Los gritos seguian , una de las damas cantaba, seguramente era la aurora, sabia por lo que habia escuchado en el Louvre que ella era una de las favoritas de ambos reyes, de Luis XIII y de la reina , no sabia bien si era por la voz dulce ó por la belleza de la dama pero ella era muy importante aqui. Otra estaba sentada en el clave tocando , algo que acompañara a la dama.

Mire por arriba de mi hombro , la reina y el sequito estaban sentadas y otras acostadas en los almohadones , grandes almohados que se encontraban en el piso.

Yo no entendía muy bien que era lo que decia aquella canción , parecia que estaba en otro idioma, no era ni español ni ingles ¿Qué seria? Bueno de todas maneras no me importaba, la melodia me decia que era dulce, que trataba de amor ó eso era lo que mi imaginación queria creer.

De un momento para otro se quedaron calladas, bueno no exactamente calladas pero si habían bajado la voz, una que otra risa interrumpia la canción hasta que el murmullo se hizo más fuerte y volvi a mirar hacia ellas.

Estaban en circulo alrededor de la reina , por más que me habia erguido un poco más , no era muy alto por lo que sus peinados me estaban tapando la vision.

 **\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?** \- me pregunte en un susurro inaudible.

Las estuve mirando con bastante curiosidad hasta que de un momento para otros me aburri, simplemente parecia uno de sus juegos.

Un relampago ilumino las afueras del Chateu , por un segundo la luz blanca estidente habia pintando el jardin de blanco haciendo que todo fuera de dia.

 **\- ¿Marco?**

\- **Polo** \- el grupo de mujeres respondio.

Una sonrisa se dibujo de costado , ahi iban de nuevo con sus juegos. Mujeres ya grandes y jugando como niñas. Era lo que aun no entendia.

Sentía el murmullo detras de mi gritos, pasos bien apurados, corridas, podia decir que algunas de las damas estaban descalzas y otras aun con tacones.

No me habia dado vuelta para ver quien quien era la que corria a las damas . Ella preguntaba y ellas respondia , si mi oido no me engañaba se trataba de la reina y las que huian eran sus damas.

\- ¿Marco?

Sentí la voz de la reina tan cerca de mi que en un momento mire a mi costado y la tenia a metros. Su dama mademe de Hautefort me miraba con cierto grado de complicidad pero yo no iba abrir la boca.

Sylvie corrio para ponerse cerca de mi

\- **Polo** \- dijo a centrimentros de mi y no se como fue , como paso que la mano de la reina estaba sobre mi pecho cerca de mi corazón.

Se hizo un silencio total en la sala , podía escuchar que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

\- **Ya tiene a una presa majestad** \- dijo la Aurora con una sonrisa amplia.

Parecia que esto las alegrabas a todas. Estas cosas seguramente no le pasaba a Armand.

Mire a todas , mi mirada estaba cargada de cierto fastidio , yo no queria esto. Realmente estaba molestando, era incomodo. Se me iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Ella era la reina de Francia , princesa de España y su mano en esos momentos estaba mi.

La Porte aparecio , parecia que los gritos lo habían sacado de su alcoba. Me miro con reproche, aquello no le gustaba pero al ver que la reina llevaba una venda en los ojos no dijo nada.

Maire de Hautefort corrio con mucha rapidez y se inclino para poder decirle algo al oido al ayuda de camara de su majestad.

 **\- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando aqui?** \- pregunto La Porte aunque mientras lo decia estaba más cerca de mi .

¿Que estaban intentando confundir a la reina?

Sentí como Ana de Austria subio su mano , sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi cuello y luego poso su mano en mi mejilla.

\- **Que yo recuerde La Porte tienes barba** \- dijo la soberana con una risa. Su mano siguío subiendo , toco la punta de mi nariz, la examino . Apenas podia moderme el labio susperior , estaba muy nevioso.

\- **Quizas me la afeite majestad** \- el hombre se acerco tanto a mi que lo tenia casi pegado, la gatita le habia cedido su puesto. Ya esto no me gustaba nada. Podria jurar que disfrutaban verme de un color rojo tomate.

La mano de la reina volvio a bajar , paso por mi hombro y siguio su viaje hasta mi brazo. Lo apreto , algo le habia dado gracia por que se estaba sonriendo. Yo intentaba mirar hacia cualquier otro lado , no estaba bien que yo la mirara . Tenia un escote demasiado provocador para tenerla cerca de mi . Creo que me ardian hasta las orejas.

\- **Puede ser ...-** dijo en un tono coqueto .- **Pero no estoy muy segura**

Su mano siguio de mi brazo volvio a mi pecho , yo creo que sabia perfectamente que estaba tocandome a mi y no a M. La Porte, quien por su parte podría partirme la espalda solo con su severa mirada

Su mano seguia , bajaba , estaba mis abdominales . Mire muy urgido a madame Hautefort. ALguien debia hablar porque ¿Dondé podría seguir tocando ?

La dama de más confianza estaba mirando a al ayuda de camara de majestad.

Infle mi pecho , estaba más que seguro que alguno iba hablar porque sino el que iba hablar era yo. Iba hablar y no se cuanto podría contener mi temperamento.

- **"Su Majestad" ...-**

Una mujer vestida con los habitos nos miró. Por las palabras pronunciadas en perfecto español me hizo recordar que debía tratarse de la monja venida de España.

 **\- ¿Si?** \- pregunto Ana de Austria quitando su mano de abdomen. **\- ¿Sucede algo Estela?** \- pregunto la reina usando de nuevo su frances.

Habia sido como si ahora de pronto yo la hubiese quemado.

\- **Ha llegado algo para usted**

\- **Bien ...-** Ana suspiro y se llevo las manos a la cabeza para poder quitarse la venda de sus ojos. - **Ya regreso**

La reina me miro, Ana de Austira puso sus hermosos ojos claros sobre mi. Quizas era mi cabeza pero me habia dedicado una sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco triste pero sonrisa al fin. Su mano se tendio a mi entragadome la venda y sin dudarlo la tome, la mire tambien , no se porque pero algo habia en su mirada pero tuve que bajar la cabeza para mirar el piso a modo de reverencia. Ya habí utilizado mi cuota de atrevimiento real.

Se marcho a su alcoba seguida de Estela, La Porte y Marie. El resto se quedo se disperso. La Aurara se habia excusado y se habia ido mientras que la pequeña gatita se habia quedado ahi esperando por sus amigas. Quizás estaba esperando alguna noticia de aquel hombre.

Tomé mi lugar en la silla, me sente mientras mis dedos comenzaban a jugar con la tela de aquella venda.

No se cuanto tiempo paso , estaba tan absorto mirando aun la venda que no me importaba nada más.

El primero en salir fue La Porte su cara parecia que no era la mejor . La mejor amiga de Ana de Austria salio despues y Sylvie la estaba esperando en la puerta, ambas se fueron a la alcoba de la primera y luego de unos cinco minutos salio Estela.

Ahora si, todo estaba en un profundo silencio sacando que la lluvia aun estaba haciendo estrago afuera.

Cruce una de mis piernas y me guarde la venda en el bolsillo de mi saco. Quizas me hubiese gustado que aquel juego hubiese seguido un poco más.

Mi cabeza comenzo a viajar , quizas no era tan malo estar aqui en el palacio. No iba a negar aun extrañaba estar alla , en el centro de la accion pero quizas estaba mejor aqui.

Paso un tiempo en el que los truenos pararon y la lluvia ya no era tan potente.

Escuche el ruido de una de las puertas abrirse y vi que era la reina , me pare de un salto y coloque mis manos detras de mi espalda .

\- ...- Ana de Austria parecia que buscaba algo pero al no encontrarlo se veia un poco indecisa

\- Perdone majestad ¿Busca algo? - pregunte dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Se hizo un silencio en el que ella solo me miro seria pero luego termino por dibujar una sonrisa, no sabia que era lo que la habia hecho sonreir.

\- No...- me miro y no se quizas me lo habia imaginado pero habia cerrado los ojos tan lentamente que podia ver sus pestañas tan finamente dibujadas. - ... D'artagnan .- comenzo acercarse a mi , no me habia dado cuenta pero al igual que la otra noche estaba vestida con su camison, la bata real y se encontraba descalza

\- ¿Si? - pregunte curioso - Majestad - hice un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, un tanto torpe.

Puso su mano en mi pechoy la deslizo hasta mi bolsillo sacando el pañuelo , no iba a mentir tenia una sonrisa tan seductora. ¿Cómo era que el rey no durmiera con ella? ¿Cómo era posible que no ...? Era mejor que no me hiciera esas preguntas.

\- Y...- estaba por decirle algo cuando coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios , mi cuerpo se estremecio levemente

\- Lamento que Estela haya interrumpido el juego, me estaba divirtiendo - cerro su mano a centrimetros de rostro .

No pude mas que mover la cabeza, otro gesto bastante torpe.

Ana de Austria era una de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo , o por lo menos de las que yo habia visto en mi vida.

\- ¿No lo cree M.D'artagnan?

\- ...- me falta aire , ella estaba jugando , era como si intentara seducirme . El gran problema es que ya habia caido como gran parte de la corte ante los encantos de la princesa española.-Si , lamento que hayan interrumpido el juego.

La puerta de las damas de compañia se abrio , y Marie de Hautefort salio , me miro , me miró mal como si estuviera arruinando algo cuando ella era la que me estaba arruinando el momento.

Ana de Austria se separo de mi , ya no era un paso de distancia sino ya eran cinco o tal vez un poco más. Ella intercambio unas palabras con su amiga en un perfecto español , el rostro de Marie se habia relajado un poco . No se que se habian dicho .

Marie salio de la habitacion seguida de Sylvie ambas se metieron en la habitacion de la reina.

Ella se dio vuelta para verme, me habia quedado ahi sin entender nada pero ella elegantemente se acerco a mi y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Bon Nuit "amigo" - me dijo mezclando ambos idiomas antes de irse.

No podría decir que paso luego aquella noche, esas pocas horas de guardia habian movido demasiado mi piso o techo emocional.


	4. Sentidos

La noche anterior me habia dejado con varias ideas nuevas en la cabeza. Quizas sentir a la reina tan cerca de mi habia hecho que mi imagación de gascón se disparará para cualquier lado.

Había tenido un sueño, un sueño bastante placentero pero me habia terminado por despertar porque lo yo queria, mejor dicho lo que mi imaginación queria no era posible. Ana de Austria era la reina de Francia y yo , yo solamente era un mosquetero.

Me sali de la cama a eso del mediodia, habia comido con el servicio del palacio debido a que mis otros dos compañeros uno se encontraba enfermo y el otro estaba de guardia.

A la media tarde como no encontraba que podía hacer hasta mi hora de relevo , pense que tal vez un paseo por los jardines del chatue no estaria nada de mal.

El pasto brillaba, eso solo podia decir que estaba en una zona en la que aun el agua no habia sido absorvida totalmente por la tierra.

Coloque mis manos detras de mi espalda mientras caminaba por el sendero que me llevaba hacia el sector oeste de los jardines.

El sol brillaba , no muy fuerte porque estabamos en una estación mas calida, no tan fuerte como el verano sumado a que la lluvia del dia anterior se había llevado la humedad, ahora había un viento frio que soplaba haciendo bailar a las hojas.

Estaba ahi , perdido en mis pensamientos, mi imaginación me llevaba a pensar en como besaba la reina. Sus labios con aquel color rosado oscuro me llavaban. Un estupido juego me estaba comiendo la cabeza y lo peor era, que seguramente para ella seguramente habia sido diversión.

 **\- Shh , mas bajo que alguien nos puede oir.**

 **\- Pero...**

 **-Shhh ...**

Pude escuchar que una pareja no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba yo , me quede parado en el camino buscando con la mirada a esta pareja, decia pareja porque por las voces era un hombre y una mujer.

Parecia que se habian quedado callados , ya que no habia podido escuchar nada más. Volvi a mirar hacia donde creia yo que estaba la pareja pero al ver que no recibia ninguna señal volvi a caminar.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejado de los arboles, volví a escuchar al par. Me sonreí de costado ya que lo más probable es que ellos pudieran verme a mi y yo no a ellos. De todas maneras a mi no me importaba quienes fueran, de algo podia estar seguro, y eso era que se trataba de una de las damas de compañia por la voz.

Llegue a una fuente , era redonda , tenia una pequeña estatua en el medio y el agua brotaba de la basija que se llevaba la figura entre tus manos.

Me sente en el borde hecho de marbol y meti mi mano mas por curiosidad que porque sintiera calor. La vida aqui era muy tranquila, no me gustaba para nada pero no podia cambiar de opinion , le habia dado mi palabra a la reina de que me quedaria aqui a pesar de todo.

\- **M. Dartagnan ...**

Escuche una voz detras de mi espalda e instintivamente me pare como si el mismo Treville me hubiese llamado.

- **Majestad** \- hice una reverencia **\- ¿En que puedo ayudarla?** \- pregunte bastante preocupado, se me hacia muy raro que estuviera alli y lo mas raro era que se encontraba sola **\- ¿Armad no esta con usted? ¿A caso ocurrio algo? ...**

Era como si las palabras y las preguntas se me estancaran en la garganta.

Ella con aquella elegancia que tenia me sonrio y levanto su mano para hacerme callar, lo imaginaba. Era muy tedioso tener a alguien que no hacia mas que bombardearla a preguntas.

\- **Lo siento** \- me excuse un tanto apenado

\- **La verdad es que sali a buscar a una de mis damas ...-** Ana de Austria me miro buscando algun tipo de respuesta pero yo solo le respondi con mi cara, simplemente movi mis cejas no podia ser de mucha ayuda. - **Pero creo que mi dama no quiere ser encontrada , por lo menos no en estos momentos** \- ella hizo una pausa para tomar asiento sobre el marbol de la fuente.

\- **Pues , si no quiere ser encontrada lo mejor sería que su majestad volviera al palacio dado que tal vez dicha dama puede ser que vuelva pronto ...-** sugeri mirando hacia el piso.

\- **Esta entretenida con un noble caballero** \- se sonrio de costado pero no era de felicidad aquella dulce sonrisa sino que estaba dibujada por la nostalgia.

\- **Estaban por los arboles de alla** \- levante mi mano indicando hacia una gran arbolada que habia cerca del sendero .

 **\- ¿Entonces si los vio?**

\- **Oh no majestad, no los vi** \- hice una pausa - **ellos me vieron a mi y se ocultaron , no muy bien porque podia escuchar sus voces pero nada más. Puede estar segura que no tendre nada para contarle a Richeliue** \- por el gesto de mi soberana note que el nombre del cardenal la ponia un tanto erguida , como si estuviera a la defensiva - **Como le dije , yo aqui estoy ciego y sordo**

Ana de Austria me miro , esos ojos claro me miraron con mucha intensidad que tuve que abrir un poco mis labios para poder respirar. ¿Que demonios me estaba pasando? Ni Lady de Winter ni Constanza me habian hecho sentir asi tan ...confundido, si esa era la palabra.

 **\- ¿Y sus otros sentidos ?**

 **\- Perdon** \- me excuse sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

\- **Si usted esta ciego y sordo ya ha perdido dos de los cinco sentidos asi que me preguntaba si por casualidad usted todavia poseé de los restantes.**

Mantuvimos la mirada y me hizo sonreir , notoriamente no estaba ciego porque de otra manera no hubiese caido rapidamente bajo los encantos de la princesa española.

Mi cabeza busco, busco cuales eran los otros sentidos restantes y termine por negar con la cabeza. No veia muy bien porque la pregunta de su majestad.

\- **Creo que si , el resto de mis sentidos aun los poseo majestad.**

Estaba apunto de decir algo más cuando vi a Madame de Hautefort caminando con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecia que cada vez que podia tener un poco más de interacción con la reina venía alguien a secuestrarla.

 **\- ¿Me estaba buscando su alteza?** \- hizo una reverencia y antes de mirar a nuestra soberana me miro a mi con el ceño un tanto fruncido como si quisiera saber que era lo que habia pasado alli.

\- **Si Marie, te estaba buscando pero al no encontrarte nuestro "Amigo" M. D'artagnan me ha servido de compañia en el jardin** \- Ana de Austria me dedico una sonrisa y se paro - Si ya todo esta bien podemos volver

Ambas mujeres me mirarón , la española me miraba con mas ternura que su amiga. La culpable de mi charla con la reina solamente habia sido de mademoiselle Hautefort pero parecia que aquello no me lo iba a perdonar, quizas aun sufria por lo del juego. Como fuera ambas damas se fueron hacia el palacio de nuevo dejandome a mi con mis propios pensamientos en el jardin

Pase un tiempo disfrutando del viento hasta que las nubes hicieron que volviera adentrarme en el edificio. De todas maneras tenia que volver porque me tocaba hacer la guardia.

Tome mi lugar como siempre, me sente en la silla que habia en el pasillo mientras las damas de compañia, la reina y La Porte estaban en la sala jugando a las cartas. Hoy parecia que no habia humor para estar jugando al gallo ciego, todas tenian unas caras muy serias exceptuando de Mademoiselle Hautefort. El paseo por el jardin le habian asentado demasiado bien.

Las doce de la noche tocarón, y cada una partio a su habitación.

Habian noches que realmente eran tranquilas y eso me hacia sentir tranquilo a mi, , primo del rey, estaba en el frente seguramente con Athos y esperaba con ansias que pronto M. D'Treville me llamará a mi tambien.

El reloj estaba por marcar las doce casi y media. Mi cuerpo sentía el cansancio, no era facil hacer guardia de noche por lo que cerre los ojos y deje que mi cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro.

Sentí unos pasos y deje que pasaran , mis ojos se abrieron justo en el momento en que vi que la puerta de Marie se cerraban. Los rumores eran ciertos uno de los amigos del rey y ella eran amantes.

Me levante de la silla para caminar hacia el corredor y ver si habia alguien más, di unos cuantos pasos para asegurarme que solamente habian entrado aquel hombre y comprobe que efectivamente Marie había sido lo bastante inteligente para entrar solamente a su amante. No podia fiarme de nada, todo podia ser una pantalla para que alguien más visitará a la reina en la noche.

Mis pies se giraron para volver a mi puesto cuando al girarme me tope con la reina casi piesando mis talones.

- **Solo estaba vigilando , majestad** \- fue lo primero que pude decir.

\- **Escuche unos pasos , y supuse que era la visita de Maire, pero al ver que usted no estaba en su lugar quise ver que pasaba.**

\- **Nada, solo fue el amigo de Mademoiselle** \- hice una sonrisa forzada.

La reina movio la cabeza y se giro para volver a sus aposentos cuando sentía por dentro que algo debía decir, no sabia con exactitud que.

\- **Tan ciego y sordo no soy majestad** \- logre decir y ella se volteo para ver, me petrifique pero mis labios fueron mas rapidos que yo y le dedique una sonrisa. -Haria cualquier cosa para servirle

En la cara de Ana de Austria se dibujo una sonrisa ,pero esta vez tenia un cierto destello de diversion podría decir yo.

 **\- ¿Podría comprobar si sus otros sentidos funcionan?** \- preguntó ella acercandose a mi.

Quizas mi cara lo había dicho todo porque no habia entendido muy bien su pregunta pero ella siguió con su paso firme hacia mi.

Mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de ella y su mano se pozo en mi pecho , me tarde un segundo en pensar ó reaccionar ,no sabia muy bien si estaba penasando en aquel momento.

\- **Si ...-** conteste en un susurro casi audible.

Obviamente que mi tacto funcionaba , podia sentir como su mano estaba en mi y como aquello descargaba algo en mi, algo asi como el fuego que podia quemarme por dentro. Cerre mis ojos y senti como el perfume , su perfume inundaba mi olfato.

\- **Solo falta uno** \- escuche su voz, se suponia que era sordo en aquel palacio pero su voz era demasiado melodiosa para mi como para no escucharla.

Su mano subio hasta tocar mi mejilla cosa que hizo que abriera mis ojos, ahora podia ver que estabamos a casi centrimetros el uno con el otro por lo que sentía que sus labios me estaba llamando.

"Solo falta uno" caia en lo que habia dicho , quizas me estaba aventurando pero era una abierta invitación.

Me incline para borrar aquel espacio entre los dos y atrape sus labios con suma delicadeza. Mis sentidos se habian colapsado , solo mis labios seguian besando los labios de ellas disfrutando de su sabor.

Ana de Austria se separó de mi solo por un segundo en los que susojos se volvieron a encontrar con los mios y esta vez ella fue quien me beso a mi.

Desde ese momento, el momento en que volví a sentir sus labios perdi totalmente mi juicio, sabia que no estaba bien pero necesitaba mas.


	5. Almuerzo

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con ese dolor de cabeza que se tiene despues de haber bebido toda una noche.

Quizás había bebido demasiado y aquello, si aquello, habia sido un sueño inducido por el alcohol y el deseo.

Aquel juego del gallo ciego mehabia hecho perder totalmente la cabeza, había dado mi palabra pero ahora en ese momento lo mejor que podia hacer era irme. Debía irme del palacio antes de que terminara como algún otro cortezano envuelto en alguna intriga real que solo hace que se termine perdiendo en el olvido.

Estaba por levantarme de la cama cuando tres golpecitos secos sobre la puerta de madera llamarón mi atención.

 **\- ¿Si?** \- pregunte mientras me levantaba y me colocaba para poder abrir la puerta.

\- **Tengo una carta para el señor D'artagnan**. - escuche la voz de un hombre del otro lado.

Por un momento mi corazón parecio que se encogia por la adrenalina. ¿Tendría que ver con mi encuentro de anoche?¿Ó tal vez seria de parte del cardenal para que diera un nuevo informe?

 **\- Un momento** \- pedi mientras terminaba de anudarme el cuello de la camisa.

Al abrir la puerta grande fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un mosquetero. Por lo visto mis miedos no estaban , si estaban bien fundados pero no llegaria con una carta.

\- **Gracias** \- hable tomando el papel entre mis manos.

Una vez que el hombre desaparecio volví a cerrar la puerta y romí el sello de mi capitan para leer el contenido.

 _ **" D'artagnan:**_

 _ **Su majestad la reina Ana de Austria me ha pedido especialmente que te mantuviera como su escolta mientras el frente no te necesitara. Le he prometido que intentaré manterner alli lo que más se pueda pero me temo que las bajas en Flandes van creciendo cada día más. D'artagnan no pierdas tú practica ni aflojes tus sentidos porque pronto te estare mandando al frente.**_

 _ **En otras noticias , Athos ha dimitdo de su cargo en los mosqueteros. Me ha perdido que te notificara de su decisión debido a que ha sido algo de un momento para otro. En cuanto sus problemas esten resueltos , te avisara"**_

En aquel momento me detuve y no lei más. ¿Cómo podia ser posible que Athos hubiese renunciado a los mosqueteros si él amaba su profesión tanto como yo? Estaba seguro que me iba a enterar que habia pasado con mi mejor amigo mientras buscaba la manera de encontrarlo.

Di un gran suspiro y me guarde la carta dentro del saco.

Seguramente aquella fuerza mayor que habia movilizado a Athos a renunciar a su puesto tenía que ver con su familia, aunque ya no tenia ó por lo menos eso era lo que yo sabpua hasta el momento y si no era eso tenía que ver con sus tierras aunque aquello tampoco le preocupaban tanto desde que Lady de Winter lo había abandonado. ¿Qué podría estar ocultando Athos?

Tome del respaldo de la cama mi espada y me coloque el cinturón. Ya con eso podría ir hacia la cocina a ver que podría comer , si es que me dejaban robar algo antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Sali de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, en cuanto pudiera le iba a enviar una carta al capitan para ver si él tenía alguna información para brindarme

\- **M. D'artagnan**

Escuche una voz femenina a mi espalda lo que me hizo que girará sobre mis talones.

No iba a ocultar que habia sido una sorpresa para mi encontrarme con Sylvie y Marie en el pasillo, era muy raro que las damas de compañia estuvieran por aqui.

\- **Bonjour** \- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. - **¿Cúal es el milagro que trae a dos bellas damas por aqui? ¿En que les puedo ayudar?**

La más joven de las dos se sonrio y pero ambas mantuvieron su vista puesta en mi. Su ojos me decián que estaban allí por algo bastante serio.

\- **No me gusta ser una mujer que da muchas vueltas , asi que haremos de esta conversación algo amena y rapida para no aburrirte señor.**

\- **No creo que puedan aburrime, asi que adelante** \- hice una pequeña seña para que me siguieran hacia los jardines.

\- **Temes que nos escuchen**

Mire sobre mi hombro para ver que Sylvie miraba al suelo , parecia que Marie tenía mas información que ella.

\- **No ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo?** \- pregunte intentando sonar natural

Madame de Hautefort me miró por el rabillo de sus ojos mientras bajaba los escalones que nos conducian al sendero de cemento que nos llevaba hacia la capilla.

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que sucedio anoche?** \- lanzó ella sin tener la discreción de ver si había alguien o no a nuestro lado.

Frunci mis cejas y negue con la cabeza. Hice como si estuviera buscando algo en mi mente , algún tipo de recuerdo.

\- **Nada , por lo menos en el momento en el que yo hice guardia no paso nada madame.**

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo , ella se detuvo y sentía la mirada fija de Sylvie en mi.

\- **Anoche alguien los vio**

Se volvio hacer ese silencio pero en vez de que se volviera más incomodo me sonrei de costado.

La vista de la joven rubia que estaba mi lado me hizo suponer que ella había sido quien nos habia visto, estaba claro por lo menos para mi que Hautefort no habia podido ser. Ella y yo sabíamos que estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos.

\- **Entiendo** \- dije totalmente calmado - **Puedo saber mademoiselle Sylvie ¿Qué es lo que vio?**

Ella se ruborizo , sus mejillas se habian tornado totalmente rojas y sus ojos claro en vez de mirarme a mi paso a mirar el piso como si allí estuviera la respuesta.

\- **Yo ...**

- **...** \- alce levemente una de mis cejas

 **\- La reina ...-** ella titubeo , no sabia si era por que mi o por mi insistente vista sobre ella **.- Lo vi con usted, hablando muy cerca a las afueras de su alcohoba**

Lade la cabeza sonriendome de costado.

\- **Si , anoche he hablado con su majestad. Desde que hago guardia en la noche , su majestad tiene la amabilidad de hacerme conocer algunas cosas** \- sonrei de costado - **Ambos fuimos muy buenos amigos de una antigua doncella de ella, ambos la queriamos mucho y bueno, solo hablamos ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?** \- pregunte mirando a Sylvie.

\- **No, claro que no señor es que creí que ...-** hizo una pequeña pausa mordiendose su labio inferior - **que se estaban besando.**

La mirada de Hautefort se hizo aun más intensa sobre mi y ello desvie mi mirada de la joven para posarla en los ojos de la amiga de reina.

\- **Ojala hubiese sido real ...-** hablé con mi tono de voz suave, el más suave y aterciopelado que pude.

\- **Señor , no tiene que ...-** Marie empezo hablar intentando frenar mis palabras pero eso no iba a ser posible.

\- **Al igual que muchos hombres en Francia me gustaria tener aquella suerte, su majestad es muy bella y yo siento una gran devoción hacia ella pero estamos en categorias diferentes. Está más que claro que ella tiene sangre noble y yo simplemente soy un gascón hijo de campesinos**. - mire hacia la puerta en donde vi que venia una joven rubia , sino me equivocaba era una de las ayudantes en la cocina - **Además y no se asusten ,el cardenal no lo sabrá, pero sé muy bien que su majestad tiene los ojos puestos en el "principe" Vendome**. - hice una pausa mordiendome el bigote viendo como las damas se ponian levemente nerviosas

\- **El almuerzo esta listo** \- grito la joven acercandose a los escalones.

Levante mi mano para indicar hacia la puerta que ya ibamos e hice una pequeña reverencia hacia las damas que me estaban acompañando

\- **Su majestad las querra en la mesa , no creo que les guste que lleguen tarde** \- movi la cabeza antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

 **\- M. D'artagnan** \- me grito mademoiselle Hautefort - **tenga cuidado, quizas nosotras no vimos muy bien pero LaPorte o Estela podrían ver y usted podría tener un problema.-** su voz se escucho con bastante arrogancia

Me reí al escuchar la amenaza.

\- **No se preocupe , lo que vieron no fue asi y en cuanto se quieran acordar no estaré aqui. El cardenal y su majestad enviaran a alguien más ...-** le conteste a su amenaza y quizás me habia pasado pero no era bueno que buscaran mi lado malo. Yo no quería nada malo para la reina pero sus damas parecian ser bastante molestas con cualquiera que no sea de su circulo. Iba a tener que ser más amable hasta que Treville me rescara de ahí.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras y entrar nuevamente en el palacio por la puerta principal vi que pasa su majestad con su sequito de servidores.

Baje la vista , no solo porque debía hacerlo debido al protocolo sino porque lo de la noche anterior no me habia quedado demasiado claro, parecia aun un sueño dentro de mi y solo me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

No iba a engañar a nadie lo que le habia dicho a Sylvie y Marie era cierto, ella , su circulo y las damas preferian al principe. De todas maneras él si tenía sangre de borbon en sus venas.

Cuando creí que ya habían pasado volví alzar mi vista para encontrarme que sus ojos claros se estaban fijando en mi. No me quedo otra que asentir con la cabeza pero por más que intente mantenerme serio una sonrisa se deslizo por mis labios hasta que sus damas, aquellas dos que faltaban pasaron por mi lado y volví a ponerme serio.

Fui hacia la cocina en donde el almuerzo paso en total silencio, bueno no del todo los chismes que venian de Paris iban y venian al igual que aquellas noticias que venian del frente.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volte para ver que se trataba de la chica con el nombre Berenice.

\- M.D'artagnan , le han traido esto para usted - me tendio una carta

\- Merci Berenice - le sonrei de costado y tome la carta de sus manos.

Luego de eso ella se fue y me levante de la mesa.

 _ **"Querido D'artagnan**_

 _ **He vuelto a mis tierras, espero pronto vuestra visita o tal vez vaya yo a verte. Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Me gustaria poder decirte todo lo que ha ocurrido pero me temo que el papel no me alcanzara. En cuanto nos veamos , sabras todo**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Olivier , Conde De La Fere"**_

Ya sabía en donde estaba mi amigo y parecia que tenia una gran noticia para darme.

El proximo viernes iba perdir permiso y me iria , por un dia podrían controlar a Armard.

Sali de la cocina y tome el pasillo que iba hacia el salon principal , esto era un gran palacio y sus paredes comenzaban a afixiarme un poco.

Cerre los ojos mientras me apollaba en la ventaba viendo los jardines. La nieve se aproximaba , el invierno estaba quemando los colores de las pocas flores que quedaban afuera.

\- **Creo que se está pareciendo a mi marido, se escapa de mi.**

Escuche la voz de la reina y aquello me hizo girar. Me sentí un tanto culpable por sus palabras pero no dejaban de tener verdad

\- **Yo ...-** hice una reverencia.

Ana de Austria se sonrio y se coloco a mi lado , viendo o intentando ver lo que yo estaba viendo. Por lo menos esa impresión me habia dado a mi.

 **\- ¿Su sequito?** \- pregunte al ver que estabamos practicamente solos

\- **Alla afuera** \- apunto hacia el lado oeste de los jardines **\- he decidido venir por algo y al verlo pense que podia saludarlo...**

Aquello sono tan dulce a mis oidos que no pude más que responder primero con una sonrisa pero las palabras de su dama de compañia estaban haciendo eco en mis oidos.

 **\- Su majestad ...-** hice una pausa alejandome de la ventana para no ser visto aunque a estas alturas seguramente alguien nos habia visto. - **no ...**

 **\- Mis damas ya hablaron con usted ¿no?** \- ella nisiquiera se corrio de la ventana **\- es complicado vivir una vida encerrada en un palacio , mis amigos son amigos de mi esposo algunos, otros me defienden sin saber realmente lo que quiero y en la corta todos van corriendo a todos de mi lado sea por buenas o mlas intensiones. Esto solo es una jaula de oro.**

Sentí pena , tanto que habia agachado la cabeza. Mis años en la corte realmente me habian mostrado que realmente pocos eran los que disfrutaban de su fortuna.

- **Yo iba a decir que no estaba escapando de usted, solo que no soy bien recibido por sus amigos y amigas**

Ella me miro buscando en mis ojos si le mentia pero parecia que me habia creido y se alejo de la ventana para acercarse a mi.

\- **Eres mi "amigos"** \- me contesto con aquellos ojos desafiantes usando aquella palabra en su español natal - **y serás bienvenido, despues de todo soy la reina ¿no?**

\- **Si su majestad** \- le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.- **lo és**

\- **Y como buen amigo no dirá nada delo que paso anoche ¿Verdad?**

\- **Por supuesto que no su grandeza, dicen que los sueños para que se cumplan no se dicen y para mi fue un sueño. No se lo dire a nadie.**

Ella se acerco peligrosamente a mi y dejo un beso en mi mejilla pero muy cerca de mis labios tambien.

\- **Entonces no se lo diga a nadie y nos veremos está noche** \- se alejo de mi con un paso casi sensual

\- **Hasta la noche majestad**. - conteste con cortecia inclinando la cabeza.

[Si estan leyendo esto , que sé que algunos leen por favor dejen un comentario. Gracias

If you are reading this, I know that some read please leave a comment thanks you .]


	6. Vino

La noticia de la muerta de la esposa de mi amigo Porthos me habia tomado por total sorpresa. Había dudado si ir o no ir dado que no lo veía desde su casamiento y de eso ya habián pasado unos cuantos años.

\- **Es algo que tienes que hacer** \- me dije a mi mismo y asi fue como abandone el palacio de la Reina.

Él único que sabia bien el porque de mi ausencia en mi trabajo era mi capitan Treville y por supuesto que el cardenal junto al rey pero del resto me había encargado de solo decir que debía tomarme unos días por cuestiones personales. No me queria hacer el misterioso pero luego de toda la vigilancia que tenía sobre mí, estaba bien que los dejara tranquilos a todos pensando que tenía una vida afuera de mi trabajo ¿ Tenía una vida fuera del trabajo?

Busque la respuesta en mi cabeza y al encontrarla la verdad fue que no me gusto demasiado. No es que me precoupara el hecho de no estar casado ó que ya tenía treinta años y no tenía hijos. Sino fue que todo aquello que no tenía era porque realmente me había ocupado de perseguir una promoción en mi categoria como mosquetero. Mi vocación como mosquetero desde niño había desecho otro anhelo. Estaba seguro que mi madre preferia un nieto a quien adorar que a un hijo que se iba a la guerra y solo Dios sabía cuando volvería.

Quizás luego de la guerra me buscaría una buena mujer y me casaría, no me veía casado realmente pero tener hijos era una linda idea en el fondo de mi cabeza. Morirse solo y sin un titulo mas que el que tenía era bastante pobre para un hombre que había salvado a Francia.

Mi cabeza siguio con aquellas ideas, iban y venian hasta que por fin arrive a la casona de Porthos , o como era conocido ahora , el señor de Du-Vallon.

\- **M.D'artagnan** \- escuche una voz muy conocida saliendo a recibirme.

Me baje del caballo con cuidado tendiendole las riendas a un hombre , seguramente trabajaba para mi amigo.

 **\- ¿Mosqueton?** \- pregunte un tano extrañado pero al acercarme a él y verle la cara regordeta , me sonreí de costado. Sin duda era él. - **Mi querido Mosqueton**

\- **Oh señor que alegria el de verlo** \- dijo tomando mi sombrero e invitandome a pasar - es bueno para el señor tener a sus amigos aqui .

\- **Me imagino que si** \- le conteste mientras colocaba una de mis manos sobre su hombro. Él hombre no era mucho mayor que yo, tal vez si , pero ya sus casi cuarenta años se hacían notar. **\- ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Ha venido alguno de los otros?** \- pregunte en voz baja antes de poner un pie adentro de la casa

\- **El señor Aramis ha venido , no se ha quedado mucho tiempo porque estaba trabajando en algo pero dijo que volveria la semana que viene para quedarse con el señor** \- el se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y me miro - **El conde La Fere esta aquí, ha venido con un pequeño bebe**

Era bueno saber que Aramis no había abandonado a su amigo, aunque el iba y venia del servicio siempre estaba haciendo misiones o para él o para el rey o para lo que fuera pero siempre tenía algo.

Una arruga se formo en mi frente y alce mi ceja al darme cuenta del final de la frase del querible criado de mi amigo.

\- **¿Has dicho un bebe?**

\- **Si ...-** me contesto rapidamente y me indico con la mano hacia donde estaban ellos tres.

Había llegado tarde al entierro pero nunca se llegaba tarde cuando un amigo te necesita ¿O si? Esperaba que no porque como amigo no estaba siendo el mejor la última temporada a decir la verdad.

Me quede mirando la escena que acontecia en la primera habitación que daba luego de hall de entrada.

Porthos estaba allí en un sofa, con una barba de días , a pesar de que se notaba su aumento de peso , su cara estaba totalmente demacrada. Se lo veía un poco triste pero ahí estaba él jugando con un bebe pequeño de cabello castaño claro.

Athos estaba del otro lado , enfrente a ellos viendolos jugar. Nunca antes había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de mi amigo, era un total y puro amor hacia aquel niño ¿Sería su ...? Era imposible , luego de Lady de Winter , Athos no se acercaba demasiado a las mujeres ó quizas él se estaba acercando más que yo a ellas.

\- **Señor** \- hablo Mosqueton - **el señor D'artagnan ha llegado.**

Me sentí un tanto intimidado luego de un tiempo sin verlos que me quede ahi parado solo saludando con la cabeza.

\- **Porthos ...-** dije dando unos pasos hacia él mientras él se levantaba del sofa y tambien se acercaba a mi - **perdon digo Du-vallon -** me sentía tan estupidamente idiota

El grande y cariñoso abrazo que me dio me hizo sentir que habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin vernos pero que él estaba igual que siempre.

\- **Gracias** \- susurro en mi oido , era casi inaudible dado que parecia que su garganta estaba a punto de romperse.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que deje que él se abrazara a mi, no era muy demostrativo pero estaba aqui para brindarle todo el apoyo que pudiera. Era la primera vez que me tocaba de cerca una situación así.

\- **Lo siento mucho** \- hable palmeandole la espalda - **lamento no ...**

\- **Descuida D'artagnan, que estes aqui significa mucho para mi** \- se separo de mi y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos para darse vuelta y mirar hacia Athos. **\- Ella se fue pero él llego y estoy seguro que ella ha hecho esto.** \- se volvio acercar al pequeño para tomarlo en brazos

Arrugue mi entrecejo y miré al pequeño que ahora estaba a mis alturas.

 **\- ¿Y él es?** \- pregunte con tono extrañado mientras me acercaba a Athos para saludarlo con la mano.

 **\- D'artagnan , es Roul ...-** el apreto mi mano y luego me dio un pequeño abrazo para terminar estirando sus brazos hacia el pequeño , el cual inmediatamente se tiro a los brazos del hombre. - **Roul, él es un querido amigo mio. Se llama D'artagnan y es como tu tio.**

El niño con sus ojos claros me miró , le vi la intensión de que intento decir mi nombre pero era bastante dificil para decirlo y más para un bebe que quizas rondaba en el año.

En mi vida había tenido un niño en brazos así que cuando Athos me lo quizo pasar di un paso hacia atras. A pesar de que ya no era tan chiquito aun me daba cosa cargarlo , si se me caia se podia lastimar y no queria imaginarme la reaccion de mi amigo.

Lo miré a la distancia y tenía un cierto parecido a Athos, el color de pelo y los ojos aunque eran de distinto color que los del Conde había algo en él que parecido a la mirada de Athos. Aunque auqellos ojos me hacian recordar a alguien más.

 **\- ¿Cómo harás cuando seas padre si no lo quieres cargar?**

\- **Cuando sea padre...-** hice una pausa - **supongo que estaré preparado para ese momento por ahora prefiero que Roul este a salvo en tus brazos**

Tomé asiento en el sofa más grande mientras que Mosqueton entraba con unas bandejas con comida y otro ayudante venia con una jarra en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

Porthos se levanto y sirvio el vino , dejo una copa para él y luego le dio una a Athos y otra para mi.

- **Sé que has estado bastante ocupado** \- saque mi vista del vino para ver al conde y asenti con la cabeza. - **ahora eres escolta de la reina.**

\- **Me imagino que te la pasas bastante mal** \- agrego Du-Vallon con aquel tono de voz que debotaba su doble intensión. - **las damas de compañia de su majestad son tan hermosas**.

Athos y yo nos le quedamos viendo fijamente , hacia un par de dias que habia fallecido su esposa y él ya estaba pensando asi.

 **\- ¿Qué? Yo no me he muerto** \- Porthos se dejo caer en el sofa y cruzo una de sus piernas - **He dicho la verdad, es una más hermosa que la otra ¿o no D'artagnan? Si yo estuviera ahi me ocuparía de las damas más que de la reina.**

Ladee la cabeza de lado a lado y termine por asentir

\- **Si ...-** susurre - **son hermosas pero ...-** me mordi el bigote

\- **Todos sabemos que tienen sus peros ...-** el conde miro hacia el bebe y aquello me dio una puntada - **siempre tienen peros para sus cosas.**

\- **Con o sin peros yo le haria compañia a cada una cada noche** \- Porthos bebío de su vino y luego me miro **\- ¿A cúal has atrapado ya mozalbete? Porque luego de Constanza no me imagino que te hayas mentenido casto y puro porque eso ni Aramis lo hace.**

Mire mi copa y di un trago largo. En aquel momento no sabía que me habia afectado más si el nombre de Constanza o que realmente , la realidad era que por más hermosas que fueran las damas a mi me atraia ella, la reina.

\- **No me llevo muy bien con las damas, soy custodio porque el cardenal y el rey me han colocado ahi asi que como se podrán imaginar ...-** suspire - ha sido dificil.

 **\- ¿Asi que no has besado a nadie aun? Pobre de ti, metido entre mujeres y ...**

\- **Porthos deberias entenderlo luego de Constanza , me imagino que D'artagnan ha comprendido que la corte no es el mejor lugar para encontar el amor ó para divertirse.**

No sabía si debia agradecerle a Athos por salvarme o preparme para que me pegara.

¿Debía contar sobre aquel juego inocente? Mejor era que no.

\- **Claro me casare con una campesina o parisina , lo que este a mi altura** \- agregue antes de humedecer mis labios de nuevo en el vino.

\- **Bueno dado que parece que tu no te estas divirtiendo alli dime ¿Qué tan cierto son los rumores sobre la reina?**

\- **Porthos ...-** Athos regaño a su amigo - **no seas insolente.**

\- **No soy insolente , han habido rumores desde que se ha casado con el rey y de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.** \- se hizo sonar el cuello y se sonrio - **quien podría culpar a su majestad por serle infiel a un hombre que no sabe ser hombre.**

\- **Porthos es nuestro rey.**

\- **Claro que lo es pero eso no quita que sea más casto de lo que parece que es D'artagnan. De todas manera una mujer asi , con su belleza y sola.** \- se encogio de hombros - **la pregunta iba a ¿Tiene amantes?**

Miré a Porthos y alce una de mis cejas , por un momento pense sobre el primo del rey y su clara cercania a la reina o sobre las cartas con el duque ingles pero la verdad que aquello me daba tanto coraje que mejor era no hablarlo.

\- **No, por lo menos desde que yo estoy de guardia no he visto ni he escuchado. Su majestad sabe que tiene ojos por todos lados que la observan dia y noche. Es una mujer inteligente no creo que se descuide** \- volvi a beber del vino.

\- **Y tiene razón en actuar asi** \- agrego Athos.

Caimos en un silencio que se rompio cuando Roul comenzo a llorar. El conde se iba a levantar para car al bebe pero Porthos más rapido se levanto y lo cargo dandole a entender que él se haría cargo de la criatura.

Me quede viendo a mi amigo como cargaba al bebe y la forma en la que Athos lo miraba.

 **\- ¿Quien es la madre?** \- pregunte en susurro como temiendo que el infante me escuchara.

\- **Una mujer, alguien con la que estuve una noche ...-** me contesto el conde .- **es increible como una noche te puede cambiar totalmente la vida D'artagnan**.- lo escuche suspirar pero dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios - **Roul ha cambiado mi vida y no puedo quejarme o reprochar nada sobre ello. Ha sido un regalo ...**

La sonrisa volvio al rostro de mi amigo y asenti con la cabeza. Estaba claro que Athos cuidaba la identidad de aquella mujer pero parecia agradecido por lo que habia pasado.

\- **Estoy seguro que ser padre es una bendición.**

\- **Y seguramente tu serás un buen padre .**

Las palabras de Athos me hicieron sonreir de costado, no me veia siendo padre ni siquiera casado pero quizás el destino me tenia algo parecido a lo de Athos.

Me pare y palmee la espalda de mi amigo.

\- **Mis felicitaciones para ti , tú serás un excelente padre amigo mio** -

El conde se paro para darme un gran abrazo y al separme me miró bastante serio.

 **\- ¿Te vas?**

\- **Si me temo que me tengo que ir , no tanto por ser escolta de la reina sino porque Treville me ha pedido que volviera pronto** \- suspire - has dejado un puesto y seguramente el proximo en ser llamado para Flandes seré yo

\- **Podrias no ir**

\- **Podria pero prefiero estar alla que rodeado de mujeres o terminare siendo cura como Aramis .**

Athos me miró y se rió con bastante ganas tanto que había hecho que el pequeño Roul se despertara.

Porthos nos miró con mala cara y me le acerque para que no nos digiera algo y terminramos por auyentar el sueño del infante.

\- **Prometo que la proxima ves que nos veamos te cargare pequeño** \- me incline para dejar un beso en la frente de bebe **\- Porthos debo irme pero luego de que vuelva de Flandes vendré a vistarte.**

\- **Te estare esperando ...-** me dio un golpe en elhombro y luego me miro - **si llegas a volver antes de las fiestas podrias pasarlas aqui y seguro Treville te salvará del palacio.**

\- **Me parece una buena idea así tendre otro proposito para volver de la guerra con la menor cantidad de heridas.**

\- **Seguro vendras con una estrella pegada en la frente gascón** \- se rio pero por lo bajos.- **ó quizas vengas con una herida de esas que te dan un premio, solo espero que regreses y cumplas tu palabra. Te estaremos esperando**

- **Claro que vendre** \- afirme antes de despedirme de los tres nuevamente.

El viaje hacia el palacio se me habia hecho bastante largo, había salido temprano para ir hacia lo de Du-Vallon y así poder volver antes al palacio.

El sol ya habia caido hacia unas cuantas horas, me habia quedado sin cena y por lo que yo calculaba seguramente ni las cocineras estaban en su oficio.

Deje a mi caballo en establo con bastante avena dado que se lo había ganado luego de aquel dia de viaje y marche hacia mi habitación.

Estaba por llegar a mi destino cuando vi que Armand me esperaba en la puerta.

\- **Es tu turno** \- dijo un tanto molesto y me imaginaba el porque , lo habia dejado más horas con las damas y a él eso lo volvía loco - **y te ha llegado esto.**

Tome la carta de su mano y asenti con la cabeza.

\- **Gracias.**

Espera a quedarme solo y corte el sello del señor de Treville.

\- _**" D'artagnan , mañana mismo deberas estar en Paris . Con la salida de Athos y las bajas que han habido en los últimos días necesitamos gente en el frente y dado que tienes experiencia he pensado que para que no te aburras en el palacio estes en Flandes hasta nuevo aviso.**_

 _ **No llegues tarde porque se irán sin ti y tendras que viajar solo**_

 _ **Atte: Capitan Treville"**_

Me rasque la barbilla , estaba seguro que los otros ya sabían que me habian llamado , quizás por eso Armand estaba algo molesto. Ahora iba a tener que pelearse con otro nuevo por los horarios y demás. Seguramente él tambien estaría más feliz peleando afuera de aqui.

Doble la carta para guardarmela en uno de los bolsillos internos del saco y comence a caminar hacia el ala de los departamentos de la reina.

Había esperado tanto por aquella carta pero en aquel momento se sentia algo raro, era la emoción de poder irme con cierto grado de nostalgia por dejarla.

Decididamente mi cabeza no estaba funcionando muy bien. Mi devoción hacia la corona estaba transpasando sus limites.

Me quede quieto al escuchar musica , ya no era hora para que alguien estuviera por ahi tocando , seguramente ella estaría durmiendo asi que iba a tener que hacerle de malo a cualquiera de sus damas.

Camine lento hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el clave, pero al acercarme vi que la puerta estaba abierta y Ana estaba allí sentada tocando.

Intentando hacer el más minimo de los ruido me apoye en el vano de la ventana, la música era sublime, la realidad es que yo no entendía mucho de las notas o acordes o si era buena o mala interprete. En aquel momento solo sabía que ella tocaba demasiado bien.

Ana de Austria parecía un angel, no estaba exagerando , era demasiado hermosa y aquella musica hacia que tuviera como un aura especial.

\- **Os estaba esperando**

Me que de quieto mientras ella seguia tocando , me habia hablado con tanta naturalidad que podría haber sido parte de una canción.

Estaba en silencio ¿Ella me estaba esperando a mi? ¿Que se suponia que debia decir?

Sus dedos seguian jugando en las teclas y mi mente buscaba algo para poder decir pero me parecia un sacrilegio interrumpir aquella musica.

\- **...** \- me acomode al lado del clave apoyando una demis manos sobre el instrumento pero manteniendo mi postura y la lejania que debia mantener según el protocolo.- **Seguramente Armand no es tan buen escolta como yo ...-** por fin solte sonriendome de costado.

Ana de Austria dejo de tocar y tambien se sonrio.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada simplemente nos miramos.

\- **Me he enterado de que nos abandorá** \- ella bajo la mirada desviandola de nuevo hacia el clave, sus pestañas se habian visto tan llamativas en aquel movimiento que por un momento me perdi de la conversación aunque el dejo de reproche en su voz me devolvio a la realidad.

 **\- Si , me temo que así es su grandesza -** apreté ligeramente mis labios .- **Sé que le di mi palabra pero me han llamado y debo ir...**

Volvio a tocar y yo estiré mi cabeza hacia atras. Ahora parecía algo molesta , eso solo queía decir que me habia estado esperando solo para poder confirmar de que me iba.

Me separe del clave para ir hacia la puerta , quizas ella quería de nuevo privacidad para su practica pero al pasar por su lado sentí su mano tomando la mia por un instante para terminar soltandola.

\- **Volveré** .- me habia salido un tanto egolatra, superado - **la voy a proteger y eso haré, palabra de gascón.**

Se hizo un silencio pequeña y aquella mirada que por un momento se habia tornado hielo se volvio amable.

\- **Podrias cerrar la puerta, hace frio ...-** me susurró

Me separe de ella solo para caminar hacia la puerta y al cerrarla vi que Marie de Hautefort miraba desde la otra habitación. Me sonrei de costado y me voltee para ver la reina

\- **Marie es bastante insistente, está haciendo guardia tambien** \- comente mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Ana se rió y se levanto con total gracia del banquito que hacia juego con el instrumento. Ladeo la cabeza pero sin perder aquella sonrisa que había comenzado a conocer y que si no me fallaba la intuición solo quería decir que era algo asi como traviesa.

\- **Me cuidan mejor que mis propios escoltas** \- se sirvio un poco de vino de una botella que parecia que ya habia sido atacada con anteriodidad y camino hacia mi - **Es dificil vivir en el palacio, llega un día en el que tu realmente no sabes en quien puedes confiar. Por ejemplo , tú dices que volveras ¿Qué tan segura puedo estar yo de eso? ¿Qué tan segura pueda estar de tus palabras D'artagnan? Todos los hombres son iguales al fin y al cabo, solo palabras al viento** \- Ana de Austria se paró frente a mi y dio un sorbo a su copa. Parecia dolida, parecia que algo habia detras de aquel trago de vino, ella parecia querer huir de ahí de alguna forma.

\- **Fui a Inglaterra y volvi con sus diamantes, dije que volvería con ellos y así lo hice. Cuando un gascón dice que hará algo tenga por seguro que así lo hará majestad. Puede confiar en mi , volveré -** sonreí de costado.

Mis palabras habian dado en el blanco o eso parecio porque estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta y ya vino no quedaba en su copa.

\- **D'artagnan ...**

 **\- ¿Si?**

Ella se quedo viendome con si algo pasará por su cabeza. Algún tipo de idea. Lamentablemente para mi aun no podia decisfrar aun todo lo que su mirada ocultaba.

Se acerco mas a mi y como no pude evitarlo aunque una parte de mi decia que eso iba a pasar, mis labios atraparon los suyos con suma delicadeza.

Su sabor era algo exquisito , algo como lo que suponia que podía haber sido moder la manzana prohibida pero era algo tan placentero que luego tendría que irme a confesar , si es que me atrevia a hablar sobre mi suerte.

\- **...M...-** mi cabeza buscaba algo que decir, porque me decia que detuviera aunque el corazón me decia que no , que no estaba bien . - **Anne ...** \- logre decir al separme de sus labios.

Ella alzo la vista, esos ojos azul cielo me miraron y el aire parecio faltarme.

No parecia molesta por la falta de respeto, me habia saltado el protocolo mencionado su nombre al desnudo y era tan dulce que lo podría repertir otras mil veces más.

Quize decir algo pero todo quedaba atrapado en mi garganta, como si temiera que aquello me fuera a separar de ella.

\- **Esto esta mal** \- logre decir bajando la mirada mientras soltaba el aire lentamente - **Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero ...**

 **\- ¿Pero?**

Se hizo un silencio en el que tome el pestillo de la puerta y respire profudamente.

\- **Eres la reina y hay un millon de oidos en este palacio**. - me mordi el labio inferior - **tal vez sin nadie ...y si simplemente fueras Anne , las cosas serían diferntes.** \- las palabras salian pero cada una de ellas me dolian, quizas si tuviera el temperamento de Porthos me estaría aprovechando de la situación. ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio se aprovecharia de la reina? El alcohol quizás le estaba jugando alguna pasada a ella y a mi - **y por sobre todo usted es una Dama majestad** \- abrí la puerta con cuidado sabiendo que Marie de Hautefort aun estaba detras de su puerta.- **Es hora de dormir, seguramente mañana tiene un dia largo.** \- mi vista se profundizo en la hoja del cuarto de su dama de compañia. Ella me habia visto y yo a ella.

\- **D'artagnan ...-** ella se acerco a mi tan cerca que podía oler de nuevo su aroma- **Yo ...**

- **Marie , podrias llevar a su majestad a su cuarto esta algo indispuesta en estos momentos**.

Basto que yo hablara para que no solo la puerta de Marie se abriera sino que tambien se abrió la puerta de su dama española.

Ana no estaba mal, no se la veia mal pero estaba necesitada de afecto realmente y no me iba aprovechar en aquel momento. No sabia que había pasado aquel día y creo que tampoco quería saber porque ella podría estar así. No era la bebida lo que la tenía en aquel estado sino todo , el vino solo parecia ser una excusa para hacer algo más. Era demasiado inteligente y el problema es que yo no era un simple noble o caza fortuna, aun era un caballero.

Las tres mujeres me miraron y yo solo asentí con la cabeza antes de retirarme hacia mi silla en donde había estado haciendo las últimas rondas nocturas por estas largas semanas.

[Gracias por el nuevo seguidor y si usted esta leyendo esto, gracias espero que se atreva a dejarme un comentario.

Thanks for the new follower and if you are reading this, thank you hope you dare to leave me a comment ]


	7. Casi ingles

Athos siempre me había dado consejos útiles en situaciones quizás no más optimás, una de esas noches en las que la bebida tomaba poseción de su cuerpo, me había dicho que las primeras semanas de un enamoramiento eran fundamentales, que ahí uno realmente podría decir si estaba enamorado o simplemente era una especie de estupidez pasajera.

En resumen lo que él me había querido decir que si veía por dos semanas a una muchacha y me "enamoraba" , la única manera de saber si era amor y no otra cosa era dejarla de ver la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que me habia tardo en enamorar, si lo pensaba era como una de esas ecuaciones matematicas.

La noche de navidad luego de que se cumplieran tres semanas de estar en la guerra había asumido que realmente lo que sentía por la reina no era devoción, no era un amor platonico ni tampoco era algo vinculado con Constanza. Estaba enamorado de la mujer de la que no debía ni podía enamorarme.

Di un gran suspiro la cabeza me iba a explotar y lo peor es que la guerra no me estaba ayudando, cuando estaba en acción , mi cabeza pensaba en como mantenerme vivo y como ayudar a quienes estaban más cerca pero luego cuando cada uno volvía a su trinchera , ella volvía a mi cabeza.

\- **Irás a Burdeos** -

Con esas simples palabras habia pasado de estar en el limite de Flandes, peleando en el norte del pais y de un momento para otro ya estaba en mi provincia , al sur .

La verdad era que no se estaba mejor en ninguno de los dos lados, por esas cosas que tenía la vida me había enterado que Armand, mi amigable compañero de guardia había muerto. El cardenal tambien estaba perdiendo a sus hombres cosa que estaba más que seguro que no le haría para nada feliz.

Pero eso no quedaba alli en Burdeos, para mi mala suerte dado que tenia mis planes de fin de año, había pensando e ir a pasar fin de año con mi madre , mi estadia en la capital del Guyena habia durado una semana .

 _ **\- "Vuelves a Paris, ordenes del cardenal".**_ \- había leido en la carta que me había enviado unos tres días atras.

Tal como me habían pedido ahora me encontraba atando a mi caballo en la caballerisa del palacio de Saint German en donde para mi suerte o mala suerte aún estaba ella.

\- **Es bueno verte de nuevo M.D'artagnan** \- me hablo una de las cocineras con una sonrisa, la muchacha era joven , rubia , de ojos oscuros y una figura muy agradable para la vista.

\- **Me alegra tambien volver** \- dije con una sonrisa aunque no estaba tan seguro si realmente estaba feliz de volver aquel palacio más si mis sospechas eran ciertas. - **...** \- alce mi vista para verla y preguntar que era lo que habia ocurrido debido a que algunos rumores sobre la fiesta de navidad habían llegado a mi pero me quede en trance sin decir nada.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa , me sonreí de costado dado que sus ojos estaban pozados en mi cabeza y si , Burdeos me habia dejado un lindo regalo, una cicatriz cerca de la ceja, una mas arriba de la frente y mi pelo corto. Estaba a un paso de volverme ingles , con el pelo así y la barba más crecida debido al frio que hacia en está época.

\- **Escuche lo de Armand** \- volvio hablar ella con cierto grado de tristeza - era un buen hombre.

Baje mi mirada hacia mis manos y moví la cabeza.

\- **Si , una lastima** \- conteste sin decir que más podía decir.

Me había pasado tres semanas junto a él y al ser del bando del cardenal mucho no había hablado, pero al enterarme de su muerte su cara habia venido a mi mente, no de cualquier momento sino de cuando me habia dado la carta de . Quizás su cara larga era porque tambien le había tocado irse.

Miré hacia el reloj , hoy era mi noche libre , había llegado recien y aun me tocaba hablar con los nuevos hombres para ver que horarios me tocaba a mi. Quizás lo que más me convenia era que me tocara en la mañana así la brecha entre nosotros , entre ella y yo crecía.

\- **Si me disculpas tengo que acomodarme** \- hice un leve movimiento con la cabeza y tome mi bolso de cuero en donde tenía mis cosas para echarmelo al hombro **.- buenas noches Adele**

Con mucho cuidado entre al palacio por la parte de servicio, las cosas parecian que no habia cambiado demasiado desde mi partida hacia un mes, la única diferencia era que cada tanto se podía ver los adornos navideños. Un reno, algo rojo, las flores nevadas ó algo de ese estilo.

Entre mi habitación en donde estaba un joven, de no menos de 16 años , flaco , de cabellos oscuros un poco rizados y ojos claros, como diría Porthos un mozalbete.

Me sonrei de costado. Realmente las bajas debían ser muy grandes para aceptar espias tan jovenes,yo cuando habia llegado a Paris recien tenia 18 años, dos años era dos años.

\- **Soy D'artagnan** \- dije dejando las cosas en la cama que parecia estar desocupada.

El joven se levanto rápido de la cama e hizo un gesto. Un pequeño saludo que hacian los mosqueteros más jovenes. Me sonreí , ¿Él había sido mi remplazo?

\- **Andre señor** \- contesto con firmesa

Me acerque a el y palmee su hombro, él estaba intentando darme una buena impresión. Por un momento me recordo a mi cuando había llegado a Paris, siempre intentaba dar una buena impresion aunque me había ganado mis amigos por estropear esa impresión.

\- **Tranquilo , Andre**

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo la puerta se abrió dando lugar a Oliviere , otro hombre que respondía al rey pero no servia a los mosqueteros sino a otro escuadron.

\- **Te toca** \- dijo tirando la espada en la cama y luego el sombrero - **esas mujeres, yo no se como aguantare otra semana aqui ...menuda suerte la que has tenido. Yo que tu me hubiese quedado en la guerra, hasta sin paga** \- murmuro Oliviere mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta.

\- **Si** \- solte más por algo mecanico que por estar de acuerdo.

Vi que Andre estaba por tomar su espada y quizás era mejor que yo volviera a mi puesto, mi cuerpo estaba cansado casi no había dormido en los últimos dias pero ya me recuperaría en la casa de Porthos en su fiesta de fin de año.

\- **Iré yo Andre, quedate** \- me apure a tomar mi espada - mañana en la mañana puedes tomar la guardia tú, eres joven y estoy seguro que te costara menos en la mañana

El joven miró al otro hombro como buscando una respuesta , la cual fue dada con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

\- **Estan en el salon , ese en la que siempre estan** \- Oliviere me miró y se sonrio - espero que te dejen dormir a Andre no lo dejaban.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo avergonzado pero yo simplemente me sonreí , yo sabia como eran aquellas damas capaces de hacer que cualquier se sintiera mal, hasta el más experimentado de los hombres.

\- **Estoy seguro que algo podré hacer** \- dije antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Los ojos se me cerraban un poco , estaba cansado pero el impulso de volver a verla, de tal vez robar un segundo a solas con ella sacaba de mi fuerza que no sabia de donde salía.

Estaba llegando a la sala cuando en el corredor vi que estaba Marie Hautefort junto a Motteville, ambas reían parecía que estaban planeando algo, seguramente algo contra el pobre de Andre.

\- **Buenas noches , ladies** \- hable y las miré con una sonrisa.

Ambas se voltearón y se llevarón un gran asombro cuando se dieron cuenta que en efecto no se trataba de Andre , sino de mi , el gascón como me habían apodado.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre?** \- pregunté sin perder la sonrisa - **Andre estaba algo indispuesto y como he vuelto pense que tal vez podría cubrirlo yo ¿No les molesta no?**

La dos damas se volvieron a mirar , Motteville me dedico una sonrisa, parecía que mi ausencia había venido bien , ahora ella parecía no molestarle del todo mi presencia , lamentablemente no podia decir lo mismo de Hautefort quien aun conservaba en su mirada cierto dejo de picardía hacia mi.

\- **Tenía entendido M.D'artagna que había ido a Flandes no a Inglaterra** \- dijo indicando hacia su cabeza. Era una clara alusión a mi nueva apariencia. - **Está a un paso de que lo acepten en en la corte de Enrique VIII ó espera eso ya está pasado de moda ¿Dondé quedo su bigote?**

Alce una de mis cejas debido a que mi nuevo estilo no fue por revolucionar nada, estaba de mas decir que los hombres en su mayoria usaban el pelo largo y el bigote, a menos que fueran hombres más mayores o de letras , ellos se dejaban la barba pero aun conservaban su pelo largo.

\- **El bigote desaparecio con el frio, mucho frio cerca de Flandes y bueno el pelo desaparecio cuando al cirujano se le dío por cortarme el pelo para que la herida no se infectara. Nunca debes dejar que el cirujano sea tu peluquero, no son realmente muy buenos.**

\- **Lamento lo de vuestra herida** \- dijo Motteville apenada antes de mirar hacia el reloj, era a un una niña tan joven y era de la más amigas de la reina. Sin duda era una cosa de union española, su madre al igual que la reina eran del mismo país. **\- iré avisarlas a las damas que ya es hora de dormir.**

Asentí con la cabeza como una pequeña reverencia antes de que se marchara , me gire sobre los talones pensando de que Marie iba a seguir a Francoise pero me equivoque.

\- **Creo que usted es sordo caballero** \- madame de Hauterfort me miró fijo , con aquella mirada de advertencia.

 **\- ¿Por qué?** \- pregunte con total inoscencia aunque en el fondo sabía lo que iba a venir asi que me acomode para mirarla mejor **\- ¿Usted me ha dicho algo ? Que yo recuerde su pregunta por mi pelo y bigote ha sido respondida señora.**

\- **D'artagnan , creo que es un hombre que sabe muy bien las cosas que han pasado en la corte desde que llego, me refiero desde la época de Buckigham , sabe como es la situación entre los reyes y ahora al igual que otros hombres intenta acercarse a la reina dedicandole sonrisas, miradas y rosas**. - hablo ella muy segura en un tono bajo pero ahora más amenazador mientras se acercaba a mi - **Cuando se fue le dejo un pequeño presente. ¿Qué es lo que pretende?**

- **Nada** \- conteste con firmeza - **yo no pretendo nada , ella es mi reina y yo simplemente soy un caballero. No soy un espia del cardenal, sino un amigo como lo fue Constanza**

Nos quedamos en silencio pero ambos mirandonos fijamente como si se tratara de un juego de ajedrez.

\- **Madame, usted al igual que yo daría mi vida por la reina.** \- agregue antes de separme.- no debe por que preocuparse.

Los pasos se escuchaban cerca y si ella ó Motteville se habían enterado de la rosa había sido por algún descuido mio. Quizás no había sido muy inteligente en dejarle la rosa roja en la capilla a la que iba a rezar.

La puerta se abrio justo en el momento en el que yo me apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

Ana de Austria aparecio en el corredor junto a sus damas de compañia, estaba usando un vestido de color azul oscuro con uno que otro detalle en dorado. No era un simple vestido para mi vista, quizás no sabia demasiado sobre costura de alta gama pero ese parecia más un vestido para alguna ocasión especial.

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en pecho , un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes.

Baje la vista mordiendome el labio superior en señal de respeto al sentir que su vista se posaba sobre mi persona. Los pasos de las demás damas se apagaron , lo cual hizo que volviera a levantar mi vista para ver que era lo que estaban haciendo.

Lo primero que me encontre que llamó mi atención fue una dama, no era cualquier dama, sino se trataba del amor prohibido del cardenal ó bien podía ser que "eso" simplemente fueran rumores. En cuestion la dama se trataba de madame de Chevreuse , y hasta por donde yo tenía entendido estaba exiliada. Sin duda que Ana de Austria jugaba con fuego, si el cardenal supiera de esta sola presencia aqui sería un dolor de cabeza para la princesa española.

Pero aunque el sequito se detuvo y su mirada estuvo en mi un segundo , todo parecía un poco diferente a lo que yo recordaba.

Sus ojos azules me decían algo que aun no podía decifrar. Unos hermosos ojos que me daban señales

Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiese decir algo, madame de Chevreuse le dijo algo en el oido y volvieron a caminar hacia los aposentos reales. Ya no iban todas, sino que solamente era ella, madame de Chevreuse y Hautefort. El resto camino cada una hacia sus respectivos aposentos.

Suspire pesadamente sentandome en mi silla, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, no era mi silla, nada de lo que había ahi podía ser mio nisiquiera el amor que sentía por ella. Quizás Athos tenía razón, estas semanas separados no habían hecho más que demostrarle a ella que no habia nada entre nosotros ó tal vez solamente era yo el que había sentido sentimientos reales aunque ¿Por qué sus damas venían hacia mi para aclarar ciertas cosas? Realmente no tenían demasiado sentido.

Coloqué mis brazos por arriba de mi pecho mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza hacia un lado, presentía que la noche iba a ser larga y mi cuerpo no lo iba a resistir.

\- D'artagnan

Aprete los ojos con un poco de fuerza, estaba tan dormido que realmente no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Si? - pregunte con pereza mientras abría los ojos con bastante lentitud, me costaba ver de quien se trataba debido a que aun no lograba enfocar bien mi vista debido al cansancio que aún tenía mi cuerpo - ¿Qué ocurre? - cerre un ojo para lograr ver que se traba de Motteville junto a Sylvie.

Fue un silencio largo , tan largo que empezaba a preocuparme de que algo malo hubiese pasado mientras yo habia caido en los brazos de morfeo.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a su majestad? - pregunté bastante alarmado incorporandome en la silla.

Ambas damas negaron con la cabeza.

\- Es que ...- Sylvie parecia algo nerviosa mientras que Motteville miraba hacia la alcoba real. - Podrías acompañarnos a mi habitacion - agrego en un tono más timido

Al escuchar aquella invitación me sentía bastante sorprendido, mi cara lo decía todo.

\- Yo tengo que hacer guardia - fue lo primero que salio de mis labios.

No era un excusa muy creible luego de que me encontraran durmiendo pero era la podía dejar el puesto a menos que su majestad me llamará ó me dieran un mensaje muy importante. Ordenes eran ordenes.

\- **Sólo son cinco minutos , es importante ...-** mademoiselle Motteville se acerco más a mi - asunto de estado.

Las mire a ambas , seguía sin estar muy convencido sobre si podía abandonar mi puesto pero podian ser dos opciones: la primera era que me estaban engañando y que esto era algún tipo de juego, si al pobre de Andre sufria con su guardia por algo debia ser . La segunda opcion podría ser que aquellas palabras fueran reales y que tenían algo que decimr aunque si era un asunto de estado ¿Por qué me lo decían ellas y no la reina?

\- **De acuerdo** \- conteste parandome y luego haciendo un pequeño ademan para darles a entender que las seguiría hasta la habitación de cualquiera de las dos.

Ellas entraron y Sylvie me invito a pasar dejando la hoja de la puerta abierta. Con cuidado entre y cerrando la puerta sigilosamente dado que por lo visto ellas no querían ser descubiertas.

Sylvie parecía algo nerviosa, como si ella fuera la del secreto aunque Motteville era la que se movia por la recamara de una punta a otra.

Sin decir nada me apoye contra la ventana y me cruce de brazos para esperar que alguna de las dos se animará a hablar sobre aquel asunto de estado.

El silencio era tan grande que podía sentir el pendulo del reloj.

 **\- Yo me siento muy apenada** \- comenzo a hablar Sylvie - **pero creemos que no esta bien, quiero decir, ambas somos muy devotas a la reina, ella es nuestra amiga pero se ha dejado influenciar por madame de Chevreuse**

La miré un tanto extrañado porque no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso. ¿Acaso era que me iban a contar algo para traicionar a Ana de Austria?

Instintivamente sacudí la cabeza cosa que llamó la atencion de las dos mujeres y suspire pesadamente. Aunque lo intentara evitar terminaba metido en estos secretos.

\- **No logró entender muy bien a que se quiere referir** \- movi mi mano invitandola a que siguiera con su relato. - **¿Yo en que podría ser util?**

Ellas se volvieron a mirar y esta vez fue mademoiselle Motteville quien parecía que iba a tomar la palabra.

\- Eres leal a la reina, podrías haberla delatado con el rey ó el cardenal por lo que viste aqui tu primera noche - ella hablo mientras dejaba de caminar para tomar asiento al lado de Sylvie - Yo sé que su majestad te tiene estima, por lo que haz hecho en el pasado y porque ahora ...- hizo una pausa larga mirandome de manera significativa - eres su "amigo" - dijo en un perfecto español -Necesitamos hacerle ver que el plan de madame no es muy bueno y que podría ser perjudicial para ella. Tú eres el único que esta afuera del circulo al que le tiene estima, ella sabe que estas aqui para informar al rey y el cardenal.

Levanté mi mano para llevarla hacia una de mis cejas y suspire , me estaban pidiendo algo absolutamente ridiculo ¿ Cómo iba ir yo hacia la reina a darle consejos? ¿Quién era ahí? Por mucha estima que Ana de Austria podría tenerme , estaba seguro que aquello no iba alcanzar para que la hiciera desistir sobre su plan.

\- **Entiendo que el asunto en cuestión es bastante serio pero ...-** volví hacer una pausa y miré hacia Motteville para que fuera ella quien me contestara la pregunta . - **¿De que se trata dicho plan?**

La dama y amiga de la reina suspiro de tal modo que daba a enteder que había hecho una pregunta bastante dificil de responder.

\- **Si yo no se de que se trata no puedo ayudarles ...-** agregué para que la dama sintiera que debía decirmelo y no me fuera a esquivar.

\- **Prometa que no dirá nada** \- ella me miró y yo le devolvi aquella mirada haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza - **Madame de Chevreuse le ha insistido a su majestad que la única manera que tiene para volver a la corte y que su cabeza no este en juego es dandole un hijo al rey...-** se detuvo buscando con mirada algo que parecia no estar en la habitación. - **El asunto de las cartas españolas es muy critico y ha empeorado la situación. Lo único que la salvaría sería un heredero...un heredero a cualquier precio ¿entiende?**

Mi vista se agudizo, realmente no estaba entendiendo muy bien a lo que se referia asi que me despegue de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y di un paso hacia ella con mis ojos curiosos porsaber exactamente lo que me queria decir.

\- **Un heredero a cualquier precio ¿Quiere decir que ...?** \- alce mi ceja para presionarla levemente.

\- **Que madame se le ha ocurrido que si el rey no puede ser un esposo para ella otro hombre ocupara aquel puesto en la vida de la reina por eso mismo usted ha visto salir a de su habitación.**

Mi boca se abrio levemente entendiendo realmente el significado de todo aquello, trague saliba sin poder evitarlo y llene mis pulmones de aire.

\- **Si el rey se llegará a enterar de que la reina ha tenido amantes por sugerencia de Madame de Chevreuse esto podría ser una guerra total, usted recuerda la epoca del duque** \- Motteville se veía bastante afectada, a pesar de que ella no habia vivido en aquella época parecia que su madre le habia contado todo lo referido aquellos años.

Sentí como mi cuerpo levemente se tambaleaba, me estaba enterando de algo sumamente peligro para todos hasta ponía en riesgo al pais. Si el hermano del rey se enterase de esto podia ser una declaración de guerra entre los hermanos y llevar a Francia a una guerra civil ó lo peor de que el duque de Orlands fuerá el proximo rey. Aunque de todas maneras si no había un heredero pronto España e Inglaterra vendrían por nosotros.

\- **Yo ...-** comence hablar algo temeroso **\- ...** \- me mordi el labio superior arrancandome un poco los pelos de la barba - **Intentare hablar con la reina aunque si ella no las ha escuchado a ustedes no creo que lo haga conmigo pero en fin** \- suspire pesadamente.- **Volveré al trabajo**.- hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y me dispuse al salir.

Tomé la puerta para abrirla y estaba saliendo cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo.

\- **Yo creo que tú puedes hacer que ella entre en razón, te mirá de una manera distinta a la que mirá a otros hombres. Lo oculta muy bien , pero se que es asi ...-** me susurro Motteville al oido.

La mire tragando saliba , sus palabras decían más de lo que cualquiera otro podría haber escuchado y asentí con la cabeza sin saber exactamente si eso me daba pie poder ayudarla realmente ó querer irme para no empeorar las cosas.

Salí de la habitación con el corazón en la mano sin saber que hacer. Camine hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y me sente. Me esperaban largas noches si es que el heredero no llegaba pronto.

[Si alguien esta leyendo esto , desde ya se los quiero agradecer. Si tienen alguna duda ó pensamiento dejen un comentario

If anyone is reading this , thank you. If you have any questions or thoughts leave a comment ]


	8. Beltran

**-Toc , toc -**

Escuche la puerta y abrí los ojos con bastante pesar, no atendi simplemente espere que alguno de mis otros compañeros lo hicera.

 **\- Toc toc**

Se volvio a escuchar en la habitación y respire profudamente, volví abrir mis ojos con bastante pereza para ver porque Andre ó Oliviere no abrían la puerta.

La respuesta era simple, mis compañeros no estaban en la habitación.

Me lleve la mano hacia el rostro para que mis dedos presionaran levemente mis ojos mientras me levantaba de la cama.

 **\- Va ...-** dije con la voz grave de ultra tumba que solia tener en la mañana. - Ya va - apure a decir mientras me colocaba la camisa y despues el pantalon. ¿Quien podría ser? Esperaba que fuera algo importante porque seguramente no habia dormido más de tres horas desde que habia dejado la guardia. Como minimo esperaba que el palacio se estuviera inscendiando.

Abri la puerta con mucho cuidado y levante mis cejas al encontarme que estaban mis amigas Motteville y Sylvie en la puerta con una bolsa de cuero en las manos.

 **-...-**

Quise decir algo , queria preguntar cúal era el motivo de que estuviera ahí y a esa hora pero antes de que pudiera decir algo , la más joven de las dos me tendio la bolsa.

\- **Su majestad esta en la capilla y seguramente querrá hablar con el padre Beltran** \- la voz de la mujera era con un volumen apenas audible y con una rapidez asombrosa - **es tu oportunidad de hablar con su majestad sobre el tema. En la bolsa tienes la ropa**

Fruncí levemente mi entrecejo y las mire con total seriedad, la verdad que el sueño me habia pegado tanto que nisiquiera había pensado sobre el asunto de estado. Di un pequeño suspiro mientras abria el bolso para ver que allí adentro habia una sotana. ¡Genial! Ellas habían pensado en todo excepto en que las cosas relacionadas a la iglesia me daban a pesar.

 **\- De acuerdo -** solo pude contestar.- **¿Pero que haré con el padre si se aparece? - les pregunté bastante preocupado.**

 **\- No te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos de él** \- contesto Motteville mirando significativamente a Sylvie

\- **Bien** \- conteste y ellas hicieron un leve movimiento con la cabeza antes de marcharse rumbo a las afueras del palacio.

Cerre la puerta con cuidado y saque aquel manto negro del bolso de cuero.

Dudaba realmente de la que Ana de Austria me fuera a escuchar, me veía el escandolo en la iglesia cuando se diera cuenta de que ahora era el padre Beltran. Esto era una locura en la que él único que iba a perder iba a ser yo. Quizás si ponía un poco de empeño en mis disculpas el cardenal no me castigaria tan severamente.

Saque aquellas ideas de mi cabeza y me apure para cambiarme, era una sensación un tanto extraña tener aquel cuello blanco adornando mi piel, no sabia como era que Aramis soportaba aquello. Sentía que tenia un como ancla en el cuerpo.

Luego de haber terminado de alistarme, abrí la puerta para ver si en el pasillo había alguien, tenia suerte todo parecia absolutamente vacio mirará por donde lo mirará. Asi que aproveche de salir con un paso bastante ligero hacia la capilla.

 **\- "Si alguien te vé tendrás que hacerte cura enserio, el cardenal te matará"**

Mis pasos se apuraban ,no corría porque iba a llamar la atención pero me movia lo más rapido que podia mientras me ocultaba de cuanta persona se iba cruzando por mi camino.

Al entrar en la capilla por una de las puertas laterales observe detenidamente todo, no era muy grande y estaba oscuro , seguramente porque el dia ayudaba con sus nubes ocultando el sol. Eso me iba ayudar aunque en un lugar tan chiquito quizás no corría con tanta suerte.

Mis ojos se despegarón de los grandes ventales para comenzar la tarea de buscarla, fuera o no fuera mi tarea instintivamente la tenía que ver.

Ella estaba allí, con su espalda hacia mi, arrodillada en el altar con sus manos blancas y la cabeza gacha. La poca luz que entraba la estaba iluminando, era una vista divina aunque con la sotana puesta me chocaba un poco el pesamiento con la razón. Deseo y razón no siempre se llevan bien menos cuando estas vestido como un ser casto y puro.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que estaba sola, sus damas se habian quedado afuera por lo visto y eso me daba la posibilidad de poder meterme al confesionario sin ser visto. No damas, no monjas , no cura.

Camine lentamente hacia el confesionario y abri la pequeña cortina que tenia para poder sentarme en donde por lo general se sienta el padre. Era raro, no solo porque ni de niño me habia metido por este lado sino porque la última vez que me habia confesado apenas era un chiquillo de trece años. Si yo tuviera que estar ahí por impulso propio el cura se quedaría conmigo toda una tarde.

Cerre los ojos dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de madera. Tenía sueño y mi nivel de adrenalina subia con cada segundo. Podia irme , aun podía irme ella nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que "Beltran" estaba allí.

 **\- ¿Padre? -**

Al escuchar su voz mi corazón se disparó, podía sentir que las manos me sudaban. Quizás sino decía nada. Ella se marcharía

 **\- ¿Padre está ahi? -**

No sabía si era el peso del cuello blanco que me estaba afixiando ó que pero no me sentía muy comodo engañandola, no a ella.

Se hizo un silencio largo , bastante largo en el que me tome el tiempo para poder senerarme. De todas maneras , de una u otra manera ya estaba metido allí y lo mejor era que me desubriera ella y no el cardenal.

Corri la pequeña madera para abrir la rejilla.

\- **Majestad** \- hable por fin intentando que mi voz sonará en un tono bajo.

 **\- ¿Padre Beltran?** \- me contesto ella aunque claramente dudaba por el hilo de su voz que fuera él. Estas pillado gascón.

 **\- ...-** me aclare la garganta - **No majestad**.

Escuche movimiento del otro lado del confesionario y cerre los ojos con fuerza.

- _ **"Muy pero muy bien , eres un genio**_ " - me regañe mentalmente **\- Es algo importante lo que le tengo que decir, si no fuera por eso creame majestad que no estaría aqui metido y encima con ...vestido de cura** \- volví hablar en tono suplicante - **por favor escucheme.**

Se volvio hacer un gran silencio y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

 **\- ¿D'artagnan?** \- ella calló haciendo un nuevo silencio

\- **Shh** \- pedí si alguien escuchara mi nombre iba a estar en problemas, en graves problemas - **Si pero por favor no repita mi nombre de nuevo majestad , porque entienda estoy aqui por un asunto grave y la única forma en la que podemos hablar tranquilos es aqui porque nisiquiera en la noche podriamos** \- termine aquella frase en la que practicamente mi dientes estaban tirando mi bigote.

\- **Me parece una total falta de respeto , sea por lo que sea no tienes porque estar aquí...-** la voz de ella era insegura, alterada

\- **Perdoneme majestad pero me temo que soy él único que podría hablar con usted sin herirla, yo no soy nadie**

\- **D'art...**

\- **Shh** \- volvi a callarla - **solo escucheme y haré luego que el padre Beltran entre para que pueda confesarse.** \- le volví a pedir casi en un tono de orden

 **\- Hable** \- me contesto friamente.

\- **Me he enterado del plan que tiene madame de Chevreuse** \- tosí como si la garganta realmente me picara pero mi voz había sonado con cierto grado de regaño, casi podría decir que sentía algo extraño en la boca del estomago al pensar que estuviera con otro - **No está nada bien, es una completa locura. Si Constanza estuviera viva estoy seguro que no estaría favor, ademas de que su majestad debería ser mas razonable y pensar que si el cardenal se enterase usted ...**

\- **No tengo porque escucharte , eres un insolente en venir hacia mi, hablarme asi y encima advertirme con ese tono. Eres un simple mosquetero.**

Cerre los ojos con fuerza y como la sangre comenzaba a herbirme sali del confesionario para enfrentarla directamente cara a cara.

\- **Seré un simple mosquetero majestad, pero le recuerdo que si no fuera por mi ahora seguramente estaría en España -** escupi sin escrupulo alguno mientras me quitaba el cuello romano.

Ella se me quedo mirando mientras rapidamente se ponia de pie, su rostro lo decía absolutamente todo no esperaba que yo le volviera recordar aquello. Algo que sabia demasiado bien que había intentando ocultar luego de tantos. Un hecho que estaba enterrado al igual que Constanza

Ana de Austria se acerco a mi , borrando aquella distancia que había entre los dos para terminar por colocarme una cachetada en la mejilla. Una fuerte cachetada. Una mujer es fuerte pero una reina es el doble de fuerte y doblemente mujer.

Cerre los ojos escuchando como sus tacos me anunciaban que se iba. Que se marchaba de allí. La única tarea que tenía era la de hablar con ella, una simple charla, pero no, nunca había tenido tacto con las mujeres sino habia que ir a preguntarle a aquella doncella de lady de Winter. Kitty , seguramente Kitty estaría hablando muy mal de mi si es que se animaba hablar sobre mi falta de caballerosidad.

Suspire pesadamente y abrí mis ojos para mirar hacia su dirección.

 **\- Majestad, vengo aqui no porque me haya enviado alguna de vuestras doncellas ó porque mi trabajo para el cardenal este en peligro sino por el solo hecho de que soy su amigo, y yo al igual que usted quiero lo mejor para Francia y la salida de madame no es la mejor**.- dije acercandome a ella con bastante cautela - **El caballero Francois podría ser el más indicado pero ¿Usted esta segura? ¿Realemente es lo que quiere? Yo podría,hasta lo entendia en su momento sobre el duque , pero ahora es ¿Por qué?** \- mi entrecejo se frunció mientras mis ojos buscanban los suyos.

\- **...** \- Ana de Austria bajo la mirada. Sus ojos que ante parecían tan desafiantes ahora huían de mi.

 **\- ¿Es amor?** \- tragué saliba luego de preguntarle - **¿Usted ama a ?** \- mi voz fue casi un susurro mientras me colocaba al frente , para que sus hermosos ojos no se fueran a escapar de los mios.

\- **No** \- me contesto con bastante firmeza , sus ojos no mentían en aquella negación - **No, pero no tengo otra opción , usted no entendería mi situación.**

Mi corazón se sentía bastante aliviado en parte. A pesar de tener aquella espina clavada ahora sentía un peso menos en el pecho.

\- **No podría estar en sus zapatos, pero entiendo el gran peso que lleva en sus hombros**.- hice una pausa para llevarme la mano a los labios y sonrei de costado - **Si me permite el consejo majestad, si tuviera que engañar a todos. No me engañaría a mi mismo.** \- alce levemente una ceja y miré hacia la ventana . Sus damas venían al rescate - **Si voy a perder la cabeza sería por amor, segun un amigo mio que uno se puede arrepetir de todo menos de amar y de no serse fiel asi mismo.**

\- **Su amigo da buenos consejos, quizás yo necesito más amigos como los vuestros.** \- me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

\- **Tal vez, ahora si me disculpa sus damas vienen y no es conveniente que me vean.** \- comence a caminar hacia atras para retirme. Queria huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

\- **D'artagnan**

 **\- ¿Si Majestad?** \- pregunte girandome apenas para poder verla.

\- **Lamento la bofetada, yo ...**

No pude evitar reirme mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

 **\- Lamento haberme sobre pasado, usted pega bastante fuerte y realmente lo unico que quiero es lo mejor para usted.** \- hice una leve reverencia

\- **Hasta la noche**

 **\- Hasta la noche** \- conteste antes de escabullirme por la puerta lateral de la capilla y así no ser pillado por el escuadron de damas.

El día se habia pasado bastante rapido , en cuanto tenia un tiempo libre lo aprovechaba para dormir. Casi no había dormido nada entre la guerra y el asunto de estado mi sueño estaba totalmente descontrolado a tal punto que sin permiso me atacaba y me hacia caer, lo único bueno es que el joven mosquetero Andre me cubría bastante bien, no sabia bien porque pero el chico ya me caia bien.

Para la noche ya me encontraba bien, y mi trabajo parecía bastante mejor.

Un grupo de las damas de compañia parecían bastante alegres, Motteville y Sylvie me dedicaban bastante sonrisas discretas , asumía que mi charla con la reina habia dado frutos buenos ó eso era lo que yo quería creer. Por su parte ella, Ana de Austria me miraba cada vez a pesar de su acompañante quien parecía querer matarme. Realmenete no importaba. Nadie podría acusarme de algo, solo era el amigo de su majestad mientras que ella , Chevreuse era la enemiga de Richeliue. En una guerra no declaradá , madame tenia las de perder.

[Gracias por leer, si usted está leyendo esto por favor deje comentario. If you read please leave a comment Thanks you ]


	9. Noche vieja, deseos nuevos

Último día del año , en el que lo más optimistas piensan que las malas vibras se irán para dar paso a las buenas vibras. La realidad es que yo no creía demasiado en eso, realmente yo no creía en nada, seguramente por eso Bazin, el lacayo de Aramis me decía que yo era la encarnación del mismo demonio. Tal vez eso si lo creía.

Seas como sea me encontraba en las tierras del gran señor de Du-Vallon, no le iba a fallar a mis amigos, había dado mi palabra de que me encontraría para estas fiestas aqui para pasarla con ellos tal como lo haciamos en los viejos tiempos.

\- **Señor ¿Dónde ponemos esto?** \- la voz de una jovencita llamó mi atención.

Miré hacia su dirección para ver que en sus manos llevaba una gran bandeja de plata, no podía ver que había allí dado que la comida estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco para que las moscas u otros bichos atacaran antes que nosotros.

\- **En la mesa, ahi cerca del vino** \- ordeno Porthos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios **\- ¡Ah! Josephine acuerdese que hay que traer la comida para el bebe, quiero que todo este perfecto para mi pequeño sobrino. El conde llegara pronto y todo tiene que estar en orden ¿Está todo listo no?**

\- **Si , por supuesto señor** \- ella movio levemente la cabeza y me miró, me dedico una sonrisa la cúal correspondí tal como debía para no ser descortés **\- traere la comida para el bebe** \- agrego aunque sus ojos color avellana aún estaban sobre mi.

Hice un leve movimiento bajando mi vista para que ella prosiguiera, me gire para que mi vista volviera hacia la ventana, coloque mis manos detras de mi espalda tal cual lo hacía cuando estaba de guardia en el palacio.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y sentí aquella mano grandota sobre mi espalda. Un gran palmazo sobre mi omóplato que resonó en la habitación.

\- **Es linda ¿no?** \- la sonrisa de mi amigo hablabá por si sola, parecía que sus ojos se divertián aún más y que aquella picardía tenía un porque. Él nunca hablaba por hablar menos de mujeres - **podrías disfrutar aún más esta noche de festejos, total no creo que ella te diga que no. Tienes tu encanto bandido** \- la mano de Porthos golpe mi estomago haciendo que me encorbara levemente

\- **Porthos , yo ...** \- comcence a decir un tanto incomodo

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un Aramis entró con toda aquella energía que a veces el religioso tenía. Dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa y tomó la botella de vino que estaba sin abrir. A simple vista parecía estar bastante molesto. No era energia lo suyo sino rabia.

\- **Mujeres** \- suspiro mientras el grandote se acercaba a él para abrazarlo

\- **La creación más divina que tú Dios hizo** \- habló Porthos mientras abrazaba a Aramis **\- ¿Qué ocurre con ellas? ¿Ahora que te hicieron?**

\- **Que son un dolor de cabeza** \- el futuro obispo me miró y yo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa torcida **\- ¿No es verdad D'artagnan?**

Alcé una de mis cejas y me sonreí de costado sin saber exactamente de que lado ponerme, Aramis tenía razón eran un dolor de cabeza . Ana de Austria era mi propio dolor de cabeza personal pero sin duda era la creatura más hermosa del mundo

Porthos me miro tomandome del cuello y nego con la cabeza, hizo aquel gesto que hacía para decirme con los ojos que nuestro amigo estaba diciendo puras payasadas de nuevo.

\- **Este mozalbete de aqui tiene suerte con las mujeres, él les debe dar dolor de cabeza. Porque es así Aramis, dolor o no , son lo más bello del mundo. El vino y las mujeres, eso es el mundo para mi así que si vas a decir algo encontra piensalo.**

\- **Dejá que el gascón hablé por si solo, porque estoy seguro que ahora que es guardian personal de la reina, rodeado de tantas mujeres y de esas mujeres estoy seguro que debe tener dolor de cabeza ¿no?** \- Aramis me lanzó una mirada tan severa que sentía que debía decir la verdad **.- ¿No?**

\- **La verdad es que ...**

La puerta se volvio abrir para dar lugar al señor conde de La Fere con el pequeño Raul en los brazos. El dueño de casa me soltó el cuello para ir con paso apresurado hacia donde estaban los recien llegados.

\- **Pero mirá quien llego, el bebe más hermosa del mundo**.- Porthos tomó a Raul y miró a al religioso con una sonrisa amplia, la alegría de nuevo en su cara - **y ellas nos dan esto y tú quejandote. Dile Raul al tio Aramis que es un amargado, eso le pasa por hacerse el cura**

Como no podía hacer otra cosa , nuestro amigo puso los ojos en blanco mientras que el conde intentaba buscar una explicación a aquella conversación.

\- **Discusiones teólogicas** \- le susurre al señor de La Fere

La cena comenzo con la normalidad de siempre, no había ninguna duda de que Porthos era un gran afitrión. No había rastro de tristeza en él sino toda aquella felicidad que se lo comía y que gracias a Dios solo él podía transferir como nadie.

Los animos se calmarón, ya no habían discusiones y si llegaba haber algún tipo de altercado terminaba con un señor Du-Vallon brindando por todo y un Aramis que tambien tomaba vino a la par de su mejor amigo. Realmente en esta noche todo era bueno para brindar.

\- **Ya Athos ha tenido un hijo, ahora solo falta que nosotros tres tengamos los nuestros porque esta amistad no puede terminar con nosotros** \- Porthos se paró acercandose al bebe que dormia a pesar de los gritos en una cuna improvisada a un par de metros del conde - **Yo te daré un primo con quien hacer travesuras** \- susurro al bebe tomando su con dedo meñique la mano de este

Se hizo un silencio en el que todos observamos aquella escena.

Aramis se paro colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon mientras iba avanzando hacia el gran obelix.

 **\- ¿Y si tienes una niña?**

\- **Y si tengo una niña, pobre de ti Raul que la toques** \- la voz de Porthos casi que sonaba amenazadora pero aquello no impidio que el resto denosotros nos rieramos. Nos podiamos imaginar aquella escena. un Porthos corriendo a patadas a cualquier muchacho que quisiera acercarse a su pequeña niña.

 **\- ¿Aramis piensas dejar la iglesia y tener hijos?** \- pregunto el conde con una pequeña sonrisa, juraba que él sabía mejor que yo aquella respuesta.

\- **Aramis no necesita dejar nada, si tiene dolores de cabeza con mujeres no es porque solamente escuche sus confesiones** \- agrego Porthos volviendo a su puesto.

\- **Mi único camino es la iglesia y no me he desviado desde que he entrado**

Los tres nos quedamos mirando ninguno podía evitar aquella sonrisa complice, bien por el futuro obispo si es lo que realmente quería hacernos creer pero nosotros quizas sabiamos algo más, como su amistad con madame Chevreuse.

Aramis nos miró molesto e inflo su pecho para erguise.

 **\- ¿ Y tú D'artagnan?**

 **\- ¿Yo?** \- lo miré alzando una de mis cejas y luego de quedarme en silencio por un buen rato me encogí de hombros - **realmente nunca he pensado nisquiera en casarme. No por ahora** \- hice una pausa para tomar del vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

Las doce se habían hecho escuchar con aquel gran reloj de pendulo que tenía el señor de la casa. A las afueras por la ventana se podía ver como en la finca de al lado se lanzaban los fuegos haciendo que el cielo por un momento se iluminara de amarillo.

- **Feliz año nuevo viejos** \- grito Porthos brindando con una botella de Oporto que choco con mucha energia contra el jarro de metal que tenia Aramis en sus manos. - **porque... porque este año sea un nuevo año para todos nosotros...mejor obvio que mejor y que las hermosas mujeres que lleguen a nuestras vidas nos den hijos**

Aramis se echo a reir mientras chocaba su jarron y yo brindaba con Porthos. No sabia si exactamente era lo que quería para mi año nuevo.

\- **Para los que no tengamos hijos este año , deseemos que vamos hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar porque es lo que Dios quiere -** agrego en voz alta Aramis.

\- **Amén** \- contestamos los tres al unísono antes de volver a chocar nuestras copas y tomar.

Porthos tomo aquello como una nueva invitación para tomar hasta que el higado le dijera no más mientras que un cauto Conde tomaba, para mi era algo asombroso de ver. Antes , tan solo unos meses antes Porthos y Athos hubiesen estado haciendo una competencia haber quien de los dos duraba más pero ahora, el conde era un hombre totalmente nuevo. Me sonreí de costado, Raul le estaba dando vida a este grupo aunque Du-Vallon no necesitaba mucho empuje para tomar.

El vino estaba haciendo estragos en mi, podía sentir como todo se comenzaba a mover a mi alrededor pero a pesar de todo eso aun pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo estaría celebrando?

 **\- Voy a retirarme, Raul necesita que este atento a él y si sigo despierto temo no escucharlo** \- habló el Conde levantandose de su lugar.

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza , era mi hora de retirme mientras podía fingir que todo estaba absolutamente bien.

\- **Yo igual** \- bostecé para disimular mi alcohol en sangre - **no tengo que cuidar a nadie pero vengo de unos dias largos de guardia y quiero aprovechar para dormir**

\- **Oh si claro para dormir** \- Porthos se volvio a reir y me guiño un ojo . - **saludame a tu bello sueño-** hizo una pausa en la que se paro un tanto tambaleante **\- espera yo me iré por mi sueño tambien.**

Cerre los ojos llevandomé una de mis manos al entrecejo mientras suspiraba. No podía decirle que no, menos en el estado en que se encontraba. No por mi sino porque ya me veía escuchando sus palabras.

\- **Buenas noches y que terminen bien la noche** \- dijo con total simplesa el conde mientras se marchaba con Raul en brazos y dejaba la puerta abierta.

Yo lo seguí apenas unos pasos detras de él aunque mi camino se deviaba a los pies de la escaleras.

Me costaba verme así, decididamante yo no era un hombre que estuviera pensando en tener un bebe en los proximos diez años por lo menos. Tampoco era un hombre para tener un familia si eso me iba a distraer de mi carrera militar. El mundo era demasiado dificil.

Subí las escaleras con paso tranquilo, sentía el sueño. Necesitaba dormir , el cansancio ,el sueño, el dolor en el cuerpo sumado al vino de Oporto dulce había terminado por rebentar todo mi ser.

Sentí el choque de un cuerpo contra el mio y baje la vista para ver con quien me había chocado.

- **Disculpe señor** -

En la oscuridad de la noche pude reconocer su rostro. Sus ojos avellana y unas mejillas que invitaban apretarlas con los dedos pulgares adornaban su hermoso rostro.

\- **Disculpame a mi** \- conteste con una sonrisa - **Jo ...no la vi** \- termine de subir el útlimo peldaño de la escalera y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- **...** \- ella me miró de una manera significativa. La luz que apenas entraba por la ventana dejaban que me invitaba tal cual lo había hecho en la sala frente a Porthos **\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?**

La voz de mi amigo resonaba en mis oidos , era un "Adelante D'artagnan, ve". Mi cuerpo impulsado por el vino tambien iba hacia ella, pero había algo , algo había dentro de mi que me detenia. Esto no era tan facil como antes. No era Porthos ó Aramis pero tenía las mismas noches largas que ellos.

Me mordi el labio inferior , tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza y tal vez un clavo sacaba otro clavo.

Mi mano se alzo para tocar su mejillas con delicadeza. Mis ojos se posarón nuevamente sobre los suyos mientras que me sonreía de costado

\- **Tal vez** \- conteste en susurro con aquella voz aterciopelada que usaba cuando estaba intentando ir hacia alguna mujer. Ojala a veces fuera Porthos, todo sería mucho más facil para mi.

Me incliné para besar sus labios con bastante sutileza, con un poco de inquietud y nerviosismo. Aquello podía tener varias interpretaciones pero la realidad era que no estaba muy seguro si todo aquello estaba bien.

Sus labios atraparon los mios con ternura mientras que una de sus manos agarraba el cuello de mi camisa para atraerme más a ella.

Simplemente me deje llevar por ella , su cuerpo iba guiando al mio por el pasillo de la casa mientras que nuestros labios se iban encontrando con bastante intensidad y pasión. La necesidad iba creciendo en mi cuerpo con cada segundo que iba pasando

Josephine se separó de mis labios para poder abrir la puerta de un dormitorio, no era el mio y tampoco estaba seguro que fuera la de ella.

Ella entro y yo me quede parado alli , debajo del marco de la puerta mirandola.

Aunque las necesidades fueran creciendo en mi cuerpo había algo más que se iba apoderando de él.

\- **Señor ...-** habló ella mientras desnudaba uno de sus hombros.

Mi cuerpo estaba allí fijo en la puerta sin poder moverme. Sus gestos me invitaban a entrar pero yo no podía ir hacia ella. Con todo el alcohol que había en mi cuerpo y no era capaz de ir hacia ella.

Cerre los ojos y suspire, negué con la cabeza. No podía hacerle esto ni a ella ni a mi. No era justo para ninguna de las partes.

\- **...Esta mal** \- dije por fin cuando volví a tener poseción de mi - **Esta noche, tal vez otro dia sin que el alcohol me este pegando** \- me disculpe y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo cerre la puerta de aquella habitación.

Comencé a caminar hacia atras y a los pocos segundos estaba bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

Sin darme cuerpo me lleve puesto a Aramis quien al verme me de brazo.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre?** \- preguntó él y alzo la vista hacia la cima de la escalera.

\- **Nada, me he acordado de algo tengo que volver al palacio**.- conteste rapido sin pensalo

Aramis hizo que me corriera hacia un costado para que dejaramos pasar a Josephine , quien al pasar por nuestro lado me dedico una mirada que hizo que yo bajara la vista al piso.

 **\- ¿D'artagnan estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

Espere a que la muchacha saliera de la casa y alce de nuevo mi vista hacia mi amigo.

\- **Qué las mujeres son un dolor de cabeza**.- hable por fin **\- tengo que volver al palacio**

Aramis me impecciono bastante antes de soltar mi brazo.

\- **No estoy muy seguro de porque te quieres volver al palacio pero lo mejor será es que te marches en la mañana , miraté ahora estas un poco alterado y has bebido demasiado.**

Baje de nuevo la vista y asentí con la cabeza, tal vez tenía razón él. Correr hacia ya no era lo mejor en este estado quizás mañana más tranquilo las cosas fueran total diferentes.

 **\- Bien -** sonrei de costado **\- buenas noches.-** volví a suspirar y me gire sobre los talones para volver a subir las escalerass

Me iba a la cama con una sola cosa en la cabeza. La amaba y la deseaba más de lo que realmente me podía haber imaginado.

[Gracias por leer , si quiere dejar algun comentario por favor comente. Si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia por favor comente. Thanks for reading, if you want to leave a comment please comment . If you have any questions or suggestions please comment .]


	10. Lluvia

Habia pasado una tan mala noche que casi no había dormido. El estomago se me estrujaba, la cabeza aun me daba vuelta y el recuerdo de lo que casi habia hecho me atormentaba.

La gran pregunta era ¿Por qué? Yo no era nada de ella, pero el hecho de poder engañarla le había dado un vuelco a mi corazón que el vertigo que me había dado era más grande que el del alcohol.

\- **Tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza aunque sea lo último que haga** \- mumure acomodandome la camisa.

El sol habia salido hacia un momento y estaba seguro que pronto llamarían a desayunar aunque la verdad era que prefería no cruzarme con Josephine, ella no tenía la culpa de que mi cabeza estaba perdiendo la razón y que mi cuerpo reacionará solo porque si.

Me acomode la camisa con cuidado y tome mis cosas, no iba a esperar a que me llamaran. Realmente lo mejor sería es que me fuera de ahí asi evitaba cruzarme con todos. Aunque necesitara de las palabras de Athos, lo mejor era dejarlo para mas adelante. Él iba a poder sacarme de este lio en el que estaba.

Agarre el bolso de cuero y mi espada, luego salí de aquel lugar con toda mi tranquilidad.

La casa estaba totalmente en silencio. Porthos estaría recuperandose de aquella noche. Una larga noche como las que el solía tener. Por su lado Aramis, no sabía que pensar sobre él. Podía haber tenido tambien su noche, que fuera cura no quitaba que tambien fuera hombre la mayoria de las noches.

 **\- ¿D'artagnan?**

Parecía que mi pensamiento lo hubiese colocado en mi camino. El conde aparecio con Raul en los brazos, el pequeño infante dormia. Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno que hubiese deseado poder sentirme como él en aquel momento.

\- **Oh, buenos dias** \- salude a mi amigo con un susurro para no despertar al bebe.

 **\- ¿Te marchas?** \- el entrecejo del hombre se fruncio y miró en dirección a mi bolso.

Me sentía mal, realmente me sentía mal. Era como cuando eres un niño y te encuentran en una travesura.

\- **Si, le di mi palabra a nuestro amigo que vendría a festejar y eso he hecho, ahora debo volver.**

\- **Pero Treville ...-** comenzo a decir él pero un simple movimiento de cabeza hizo que volviera a mirarme.

\- **Lo sé** \- suspire pesadamente y al desviar mi vista vi que las doncellas entraban en la estancia - **Mejor es que me vaya , hay trabajo pero te prometo que los ire a ver** \- alce mi mano para tocar apenas la mano de Raul. - **Adios pequeño amigo** \- mi mano subio para palmear apenas el hombro de mi mejor amigo y movi la cabeza.- Nos veremos pronto.

Luego de aquella despedida me apure a bajar las escaleras, a la primera mujer que vi y que no se tratara de Josephine le deje una carta para el señor de la casa. Me iba, si pero no sin decir adios.

Agarre mi caballo del establo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba montando rumbo hacia Paris a una velocidad bastante respetable para no fatigar al pobre animal.

En unas largas horas de calbagata estaba de regreso a Paris, está vez no era el lado de Saint German, no . Por supuesto que no, la reina no estaría no. Era de público conocimiento que las fiestas se habían dado en el palais royal.

Al llegar a la caballeria sentí como las gotas comenzaban a caer. En la última taberna en la que había parado a tomar algo , había escuchado como un hombre le decía a otro que se aproximaba un gran tormenta.

Entre al palacio por el lado que me correspondia , primero tenia que hacer una parada. Tenía que hablar con Treville, le iba a pedir que me diera el pase a otra actividad lo antes posible.

Caminaba tranquilo por uno de esos largos pasillos que tenía aquel palacio cuando a lo lejos vi que el joven mosquetero Andre me habia visto, el muchacho parecia bastante emocionado de verme que dejo de a su interlocutor para venir hacia mi con un paso un tanto apurado.

 **\- M.D'artagnan.**

\- **Puedes decirme solamente D'artagnan , Andre** \- dije en tono amble pero al verle la cara de preocupación quite la sonrisa que se habia formando un instante antes en mi rostro **\- ¿Qué ocurre?**

\- **Nada** \- se quedo callado por un instante - **bueno, tal vez -** me miro fijamente **\- Si esta buscando al capitan de Treville no está, ha salido junto a su majestad y el cardenal está misma tarde . Aunque la fiesta fue bastante divertida para los reyes , el rey ha decidido irse.**

Un trueno interrumpio la conversación y yo hice un pequeño gesto con mis labios. Con el día asi tampoco podrían ir demasiado lejos.

\- **Es una lastima , necesitaba hablar con urgencia con él** \- pase una de mis manos por una de mis cejas pensando que haria para evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro con la reina - **¿Ha dejado dicho algo?**

\- **Solo ha dicho lo mismo que siempre, Olivier no está aqui. Se lo ha llevado el capitan y la guardia de la reina ha quedado conformada por mi y otros dos hombres más que en estos momentos estan con ella y su séquito**.

Me quede pensando en aquel momento , Treville no contaba con mi vuelta tan pronto y sin ninguna orden en especial podría simplemente evadir mi responsabilidad aquella noche. Algo en mi me decía que debía rotundamente evitar el encuentro pero mi deber, mi palabra hacia todos mis superiores me hacían pensar en otra cosa. Tenía una ética que cumplir.

André me miró fijamente como quien quiere leer tú mente. Alce mi vista para verlo y le sonrei de costado.

\- **Anoche he tenido una gran fiesta y tú sabes como terminan -** sonrei para que entendiera lo que yo quería que entendiera - **Vere si recupero fuerzas para .**

\- **No**.- exclamo él - **no tiene porque preocuparse M...D'artagnan , yo puedo cubrir su puesto si lo desea**.-se apresuró en decir.

\- **No te preocupes yo**

\- **No, insisto puede tomarse la noche.**

Lleve mimano hacia su hombro y lo aprete ligeramente.

 **\- Gracias, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien si seguimos juntos en esto** \- solte con cuidado su hombro - **ahora si me disculpas iré a la cocina , y vere que puedo comer.**

\- **Sería un honor para mi ser su amigo**

 **\- Estoy seguro que lo seremos**

No dije nada más sino que comence a caminar en dirección hacia la cocina, no era broma ni un intento de escape por mi plan de evitar a la reina sino todo lo contrario. Realmente tenía hambre.

Al entrar en la cocina y verla totalmente a mi merced me sonrei de costado. Podría sacar lo que me apeteciera, pocas veces podía hacer eso amenos que conociera a la gente que mandaba aqui y justo el palais royal no era un buen lugar para hacer amigos, no cuando apenas eras un mosquetero.

Corri el pequeño mantel que habían dejado sobre una bandeja para ver de que se trataba. Un rico budin de pan , sentía como la boca comenzaba hacerse agua . Corte un pedazo para colocarlo en un plato y agarre una botella de vino que iba a medio camino, sabia que no estaba bien. Aun no estaba recuperado del todo de anoche pero no podia evitarlo. budin de pan solo con agua debia ser un sacrilegio.

Me sente dispuesto a comer pero unos pasos de tacones bastante apurados hizo que me levatara con rapidez de la silla.

Mis ojos buscara el mejor lugar para esconderse detras de uno de los muebles de madera , dejando la botella de vino y el budin sobre la mesa. Lo peor que podía pasarme en aquel momento es que se llevara mi botín.

Dos damas entrarón en la cocina, estire levemente mi cuello para poder ver de quienes se trataba. Pero para mi mala suerte solamente podía verles el color de pelo, una era rubia y la otra era castaña ó quizas su pelo era de color negro. La luz no me ayudaba demasiado en aquel momento.

 **\- ¿Crees que su majestad se ha ido por la aparición de su primo?**

Instintivamente mi cuerpo se movio hacia adelante , cerre los ojos y me apoye contra el mueble. No se si eso me ayudaría a escuchar mejor pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- **Hay muchos rumores, él rey sabe que la reina y su primo se llevan bien. Demasiado bien**

Se hizo un silencio , el cual no supe como decifrar. Pero el "Demasiado bien" habia sido suficiente para resonar en mis oidos. Ahí volvi aquel sentimiento que me quemaba por dentro. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor debería haberme quedado en la casa de Porthos y me evitaba aquellos chusmerios.

\- **Eso es lo que dicen pero sabes que el cardenal es el principal enemigo de la reina e inventaria muchos rumores para verla de nuevo en españa. Él y la reina madre la quieren lejos de su majestad.**

\- **Tal vez sean puros rumores.**

Mi corazón levemente se tranquilizo. No del todo pero estaba un poco más calmado. Tenía que aprender que no todo lo que se decía en la corte era verdad.

Las mujeres mormuraron algo, algo tan bajo que por más que intente escuchar no podía saber de que se trataba. Sentí el ruido de platos y luego como la puerta se cerraba. Ellas se habían ido.

Espere unos segundos para asegurarme de que volvi a estar solo y salí de mi escondite.

\- **Genial** \- murmure al ver que el budin ya no se encontraba - **por lo menos me han dejado esto** \- dije tomado la botella de vino y tomando un poco.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar necesitaba que algo calmara aquella tormenta que se había generado dentro de mi.

Me tome el tiempo necesario para comer otra cosa, no era el budin. No era aquello tan rico sino todo lo contrario. Un pedazo de pastel de choclo. No era lo dulce que queria pero combatia contra mi hambre y agustia.

El gran reloj de pendulo rezono por el palacio.

Tomé el vaso de metal y el plato en el que habia comido para dejarlo sobre la mesa en donde alguien más se encargaria de lavarlos en la mañana.

Con un paso tranquilo y estando seguro de que alguien más se ocuparía de la guardia de la reina comence a caminar hacia el lado opuesto a sus aposentos.

Estaba cansado, mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado y mi cabeza esta dando vueltas.

No importara como pero debía seguir haciendo mi trabajo, un buen trabajo porque eso sumaba puntos para mi futuro ascenso pero debía mantenerme alejado de ella fuera como fuera.

Había caminado sin rumbo, mi cabeza no pensaba . Sabía que habia ido hacia un lado porque mis pies seguian los pasos uno a uno pero como mi cabeza no estaba atenta había terminado en un ala del palais royal que no conocía.

Me acomode sobre una de las ventanas, mi vista se habia fijado en la lluvia.

Afuera los arboles se mecian como si estuvieran bailando unos con otros. Era una vista bastante entretenida aunque tambien por la estación en la que estabamos daba un tanto de frio.

Podía escuchar aun mi corazón con fuerza, aún se encontraba alterado por aquellas sensaciones extrañas.

Respire profudamente cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el vano de la ventana. Debía evitarla todo lo que pudiera. Iba a evitarla todo lo que pudiera sin faltar a mi trabajo ni a mi promesa de servir a la patria.

Escuche un truerno, un nuevo trueno muy fuerte que hizo que los vidrios del palacio vibrarán con mucha fuerza.

Si tenía que creer en lo que decián a veces en los pueblos las mujeres mayores, tenía que pensar que tal vez este año empezaba así, con una tormenta porque se venía un tormenta. Superstinciones. Soy un gascón y aquello no era para mi.

 **\- ¿D'artagnan?**

Abrí de golpe los ojos mientras mi corazón se detuvo, la sangre se me helo con aquel frio que comenzo a subirme por la espalda. Debía ser una broma.

Mi cuerpo se giro luego de aquel shock y me sonrei mientras me inclinaba levemente a modo de reverencia.

 **\- A... Su majestad** \- dije agachando la cabeza.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio en el que no supe bien que hacer.

Parecia una especie de broma , Porthos decía que uno debía aprovechar cada cosa que la vida te ponia enfrente, que por algo pasaban las cosas. Que uno nunca debía desaprovechar las oportunidades si la vida te daba un buen vino de Oporto porque uno debía de conformarse con agua.

Obviamente su alusión era hacia las mujeres y la bebida, pasarla bien de una manera sana, claro sana a su modo. Pero no, en este caso no podía seguir aquel consejo, no se trataba simplemente de pasarla bien con alguna mujer hermosa. Quizas el consejo si no fuera ella lo hubiese tomado pero en este caso.

\- **Desde que ha vuelto de la guerra no he podido verle demasiado ...-** comenzo a decir ella.

Tuve aquella necesidad de decirle algo, una excusa. Algo que pudiera usar para poder excusarme de aquella situación. Mi cabeza decía que debia irme lo antes posible. Pero mis piernas no estaban entendiendo el mensaje.

\- **Es raro verle de nuevo y con el cabello corto caballero.** \- ella me sonrio y eso me hizo sonreir. - Mis damas me han dicho que ha sido por una herida ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- **Gracias a Dios , solo ha sido una raspon aqui** \- dije llevandome el dedo hacia la frente casi en donde el pelo comenzaba salir - **Estoy ...**

Cerre los ojos instintavamente al sentir su mano sobre la herida ¿Qué se suponía que uno debía hacer en estos casos?

 **\- ¿Le duele?**

\- **No...-** conteste un poco aturdido por su contacto. Estaba seguro que estó estaba afuera del protocolo.

 **\- ¿D'artagnan?** \- su voz me llamo de manera tan dulce , que volvi abrir mis ojos para encontrarme los de ella. Un color bastante fuerte, azules , azules como el cielo o como el mar.

 **\- ¿Si?** \- pregunté , no podia quitar mis ojos de ella . Habia caido en aquello, siempre que me habia gustado o atraido una mujer caia en mis respuestas cortas. Monosilabicas.

Ella se sonrio, algo parecia que le había dado bastante gracia.

 **\- ¿Como se llama? Me refiero a vuestro primer nombre**

Su pregunta me hizo sonreir , era muy extraño que alguien usara mi nombre , estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me llamara por el apellido de mi madre.

\- **Charles, majestad. Realmente soy Charles de Batz- Castelmore pero he adoptado el apellido de mi madre.**

 **\- ¿Debio a que?**

\- **A mi abuelo, mi abuelo es de una familia noble en gascuña. No muy ricos pero con propiedades y el titulo aqui pesa** \- luego de terminar aquella frase aprete levemete mis mejillas. No debería haber dicho eso. Hay gascón.

Me quedo viendo y sus ojos volvieron a la melancolia que solía tener.

\- **"El titulo aqui pesa"** \- me citó su majestad volviendo a tomar distancia

El silencio volvio a reinar el ambiente. Era experto para estropear momentos.

\- **Yo ...**

\- **Tienes toda la razón M. D'artagnan , el titulo aqui pesa demasiado hasta llegar afixiar. ¿Realmente es importante ser o no ser noble?**

\- **...** \- me mordi levemente el bigote inseguro si debia seguir pero al ver sus ojos entendí que podia seguir hablando - **Para algunos si , es lo más importante en la vida. A veces eso define si vives o mueres majestad**.

Ella movio la cabeza pareciendo darme toda la razón pero parecía no querer aceptar del todo mis palabras.

\- **Tiene razón** \- dio un paso hacia atras , alejandose un poco más de mi **\- ¿Y para usted M.D'artagnan?**

 **\- ¿Para mi?-** levante una de mis cejas **\- ¿A que se refiere majestad?**

 **\- ¿Es importante el titulo?**

 **\- Creo ...-** hice una pausa pensando en que debia decir - **Es importante aunque no es lo más importante** \- agregue apuradamente - **Soy un mosquetero, si fuera el hijo de un duque seguramente tendría otro puesto. Es importante , claro que si pero ...**

\- **Tambien es una carga** \- bajo la vista

Mi cuerpo se movio hacia ella pero mantuve dos pasos de distancia.

\- **Lo debe ser majestad porque yo la veo a usted, más alla de su corona , más alla de si es española ó no. Yo puedo ver en sus ojos que su titulo le pesa y lo lamento por usted**

Ella levanto la vista , pude leer en sus ojos que había dado en el blanco. Un tiro certero justo en el medio de la diana.

\- **¿Lo lamenta por mi?**

 **\- Si , usted...-** me quede callado , ahi iba el vino haciendose de cuerpo .

\- **¿Usted? ¿Que iba a decir Charles?**

Mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios sonaban de manera distinta. De nuevo de esa manera dulce, única.

\- **Lamento si soy atrevido pero usted es una hermosa mujer , tiene unos ojos muy bellos pero puedo ver que sufre y eso lo lamento. No debería ser asi, parece que lo tiene todo pero creo que no es asi.**

Sus labios se abrieron levemente , parecia que iba a decirme algo pero unos pasos acercandose hacia nosotros la detuvo.

\- **Es mejor que vuelva. Se supone que estoy durmiendo** \- se aparto de mi y movi la cabeza a modo de reverencia .

Estaba por darme la vuelta para irme cuando senti su mano sobre mi hombro. Me guire para encontrarmela frente de mi. La distancia se habia borrado entre nosotros y mis labios encontrarón el camino directo a sus labios.

Mi mano paso por su cintura mientras que sus manos tomaban mi rostro. Nuevamente sentía aquella sensación única que sus labios habían sembrado en mi. Mis labios se entendían tan bien con los de ella, se movian , se respondían . Tenían su propio dialogo.

Mi cuerpo iba siendo guiado por el de ella, quería decir algo pero no podía.

Si me separaba de sus labios me faltaba el aire. No habia lógica, habia perdido la cabeza desde el mismo momento en que sus labios me habian enamorado. Había caido rendido ante su sabor.

Fui siendo guiado por uno de los pesadisos. Había escuchado de ellos pero nunca lo habia comprobado por mi mismo. Ahora tampoco podría decir a la perfección que habiamos hecho pero luego de unos pasos ella , Ana de Austria habia abierto una pequeña puerta y estabamos ahí, en su dormitorio.

 **\- ...-**

La puerta se cerro detras de mi y mi mente parecio volver en si. "Dios D'artagnan tienes que salir de ahi ahora. Sal ahora " me grite .

Ella noto que me habia quedado ahi parado practicamente apoyado en la puerta del pasaje.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron una vez más. Le habia entendido sin necesidad de palabras.

\- **No te preocupes , nadie vendra.**

Mis labios formaron una pequeña "o" y movi la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa. Me despegue de la pared.

\- **Esto es ...-** tome aire y mi mano se alzo para tocar su mejilla. - **¿Por qué yo?**

Su mano tambien se alzo, tocando la mia .

\- **Porque yo tambien puedo leer tus ojos , Charles** \- dijo con una sonrisa - He pensando en tus palabras - se hizo otra pausa , ella seguia con su sonrisa y yo como espejo la imite - No voy a engañarme a mi ni a la persona que amo.

Mi entrecejo levemente se fruncio ,si habia escuchado sus palabras pero.

 **\- ¿Perdon? No entiendo a que se refiere.**

\- **Veo como me miras, y se que estas aqui no porque sigue ordenes. He visto lo noble que es tu corazón y me he enamorado de ti.**

Levemente me heche hacia atras , ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente habia escuchado bien? Me habia pasado con la bebida de nuevo ¿No? Estono podia ser real.

Pero al sentir como ella quitaba su mano de mi mano al notar mi reaccion , volví a caer en la tierra. Aquello no era un sueño. Ella me amaba.

\- **Y yo la amo a usted aunque eso me cueste la cabeza** \- respondi tomando su rostro para traerla hacia mi y besarla , besarla con mucha efusividad, con mucho amor, con ternura mientras la guiaba hacia la cama que se encontraba detras de ella.

Su mano paso por mi pecho tirando del hilo de mi camisa para desabrocharla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba con mi torso desnudo. Su mano pasaba por los musculos de mi pecho. Su dedo indice dibujaba sobre mi piel. Su toque hacia que mi piel se calentara aún más.

Mis manos se delizaban por su espalda para quitarle el corset, una tarea bastante dificil cuando se ajustaba demasiado pero en aquel momento todo parecia tan natural. Que su vestido cayó al suelo.

Mis manos volvieron a buscar su cuerpo al igual que mis labios buscaron sus labios con avidez.

La necesitaba por más que en algun lado de mi cabeza decía que aquello estaba mal , el deseo que ella habia creado en mi, callaba cualquier tipo de alerta en mi cabeza. La amaba, la deseaba , la necesitaba , la queria.

 **\- D'artagnan ...-** susurró contra mis labios

Por un momento me quede quieto , el panico volvia a mi cuerpo. Esto no esta bien pero se sentía tan bien.

 **\- ¿Si?** \- pregunte casi reprimiendo un suspiro.

Mi cabeza volvio a estar sobre mi hombros y mi cuerpo se echo hacia atras previendo que aquello se habia terminado. Pero no, ella volvio a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios se hicieron con los mios volviendo hacer que mi mente se perdiera y cuerpo se perdiera en ella.

[Espero que si usted esta leyendo esto le guste y deje un comentario. If you are read this hope you like and commet. See you soon]


	11. Una semana despues

**Una semana despues**

Desde aquella noche había evitado cualquier contacto con ella. Si la veía de nuevo iba a querer tenerla en mis brazos, no iba a poder controlarme nuevamente. Había cruzado aquella linea de la cúal no iba a poder volver. El remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad.

Apoye mi barbilla sobre la palma de mi mano y respire profudamente luchando contra mis pensamientos. Y es que cerraba los ojos y podia sentir el calor de su cuerpo debajo del mio. Su aroma flotando en el aire y su voz haciendo eco en mis oidos.

 **\- Es una lastima que te cambien justo ahora que las cosas parecen ser que estarán más tranquilas.**

Al escuchar la voz de Andre salí totalmente de la nube de pensamientos en la que me encontraba. Mi ceja bajo y lo miré con bastante seriedad ¿A que se referia que las cosas iban a estar más tranquilas?

Intentando ocultar mi inquietud por saber las nuevas, me lleve la taza con el chocolate caliente a mis labios. Bebí un poco de aquel liquido y como si nada me importara demasiado lo volví a mirar.

\- **Me necesitan en otro lado** \- dije dejando la taza sobre la mesa e hice una pequeña pausa- **Andre ¿Por qué dices que esto estará tranquilo? Por ahora no veo que las cosas esten agitadas.**

El joven mosquetero se movio levemente en su asiento, una sonrisa se iba dibujando de a poco. Parecia que su noticia era una buena noticia.

 **\- ¿De verdad no lo ha escuchado? ¿No ha escuchado la nueva noticia?**

Alce mis cejas junto con mis hombros, desde aquella noche y desde que Treville había aceptado mi cambio sin ningun pero, había evitado a todos los que estuvieran cerca de los reyes. No quería saber nada. Una de las damas me había buscado pero yo me la había escapado.

\- **Vamos hombres** \- me sonrei , se veía tan feliz que era dificil no contagiarse. - **¿Qué es la gran noticia que tienes?**

 **\- Bien bien, aunque es muy temprano para beber. Estoy seguro que luego de que te enteres querras brindar -** Andre apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclino hacia mi sin borrar aquella sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios . - **Me he enterado por una de las damas y confidente de su majestad , de que la reina estaría embarazada.**

Mi sonrisa se borro totalmente de mi rostro, mis ojos se abrieron levemente y sentía como se me había aflojado totalmente todo el cuerpo. Me había dado un dolor en el pecho terrible y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

 **\- ¿Qué?** \- pude decir un tanto en shock - **¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? pero ...-** me lleve la mano a la frente

\- **La otra noche el rey llego todo mojado, había salido con el cardenal y el capitan hacia un pueblo no muy lejos de aqui, parece que estaban en una mision o algo de eso. El asunto es que llegarón a su destino pero la tormenta hizo que se volvieran pronto, estuvieron solo una noche alla y se regresarón enseguida.** \- El muchacho se acerco a mi como si temiera que le oyeran - **al llegar al palacio encontraron que su habitación estaba totalmente mojada. No habia una habitación digna para él , asi que el cardenal sugerio que fuera a dormir a los aposentos de la reina ...-** Andre bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron un poquito más coloradas - **Pasarón la noche juntos.**

Mi ceja fue más rapida que todo mi cuerpo y mente. Se movio levemente y me apoye nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba a punto de que me diera un colpaso. Si mis calculos eran correctos Dios estaba siendo bueno conmigo. Aquello habia ocurrido tan solo una noche despues.

Podias sentir el sudor corriendome en la espalda.

 **-¿Está usted bien?** \- sentí la mano de Andre en mi brazo y alce mi vista para verlo.

\- **Oh si** \- me esforce por sonreirle , tenía que disimular que esto era más que la conmoción de alguien leal a la corona . Definitivamente necesitaba una botella , que una necesitaba ir a tomar con Porthos - **Vaya que ...uff**. - hice una pausa para tragar saliba - **Es una excelente noticia mi joven amigo, Francia a esperado por un heredero desde hace mucho tiempo**.- me pare lentamente , aun sentía que el mundo se me movia. Que las piernas me temblaban. El vertigo de mi cuerpo no dejaba que pudiera hacer demasiado para fingir que el mundo, que todo mi mundo había girado de manera vertiginosa. **\- Antes de irme celebraremos esto** \- comente antes de tomar mi espada que estaba enganchada en la silla **\- Ire hablar con Treville sobre mi transpaso, con permiso.**

De manera torpete luego de chocarme con la pata de la mesa logre salir de la cocina. Deje que dos doncellas pasaran de largo dedicandoles una sonrisa. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de mi vista me apoye en la pared. El corazón se me iba a rebentar de un momento. Cabia la posibilidad de que el hijo de Francia fuera mio.

Miré hacia el ala de los aposentos que pertenecia a la reina. Tenía la necesidad de correr hacia alla pero no era buena idea, si el rey ó el cardenal sospechaban de algo iba a ser hombre muerto. Aun no podía morirme. Si estaba claro que ya por mi alta traición merecia la muerte pero aun no era mi hora.

Cerre los ojos y tome aire, controle todo mi cuerpo antes de que terminara tirado en el suelo por un ataque al corazón y comence a caminar hacia la oficina de Treville, tenía que saber si el transpaso ya estaba hecho ó había alguna posibilidad de frenarlo. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

Mis pies llegarón a la puerta de mi capitan, se podía escuchar como estaba retando algun mosquetero. Tome el pestillo de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces entre.

\- **No quiero volver a enterarme de que anden batiendose en duelo, eso no es digno. Ahora ala, vayanse antes de que los deje sin actividad por una semana.**

Los dos hombres jovenes movieron la cabeza y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, desaparecieron. Eso me hizo acordar a mi otra vida, a cuando era un joven muchacho que se iba a comer al mundo y que ahora el mundo se lo iba a comer.

- **Que suerte que a ti te pude quitar esa maña** \- Treville se volvio a sentar y tomando unos papeles continuo hablando - **¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece D'artagnan?**

\- **Pues ...-** titubee y sin poder evitarlo suspire. - Quería saber como iba lo de mi transpaso porque ...

\- **Ahora no me digas que te quieres quedar porque te has de la noticia. No te veo realmente que quieras quedarte para cuidar a la reina en estado, te vas aburrir más** \- el hombre dejo la pluma y alzo su vista para mirarme. **\- ¿O si?**

Casi sin pensarlo negue con la cabeza de lado a lado.

- **No, claro que no, solo quería saber cuando dejaré mi puesto** \- mis manos apretaron levemente el ala de mi sombrero - **Le dije a Andre que ibamos a brindar por la nueva noticia.**

\- **El milagro** \- exclamo Treville **\- El cardenal ha dicho que ha sido un total milagro, si hubiesemos sabido antes que el vino con canela le iba a pegar así al rey , creeme D'artagnan que ahora Francia tendría más de un heredero**.- mojo la pluma en la tinta y volvio a su trabajo - **te vas pasado mañana, el rey dará a conocer esta noche la noticia así que nadie se perdera el brindis.**

\- **Eso es bueno ...-** mumure aunque yo solo me iba beber lo que encontrara en el camino.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos . Hice un gesto leve con la cabeza antes de retirarme. Nunca había sido conocido por mi exceso de emociones. No desde que habia dejado de ser aquel joven mozalbete que habia dejado mi gascuña querida. Había cambiado desde la muerte de Constanza. Quizas Treville entendia que esto remobia en mi otros sentimientos. Sentimientos que estaban enterrados.

Salí de aquel despacho sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Tenía varias cosas que procesar, varias cosas para pensar. Quizas y solo quizas me estaba aventurando a todo. ¿El niño realmente podría ser mio? Podía ser del rey y tal vez de Francis, aunque yo no quisiera aceptarlo. Algo me decía en mi interior que debia quitar al primo del rey de la lista pero la alarma y los celos me decían otra cosa.

Aun tenia aquella ganas de correr hacia ella y preguntarle si era verdad, simplemente saber si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera mio.

Volví a tomar aire, mis pulmones volvieron a llenarse.

La duda me estaba comiendo pero mi razonamiento decía que si yo fuera el padre ella tal vez ya me lo hubiese comuncado pero ¿Por qué me lo diría? ¿Había sido parte de un plan ó aquello había sido real? ¿Ella realmente me amaba? ¿Habrían pasado la noche junta? Aquella última pregunta era de las que más me daba coraje. No era nada mio y a su vez se habia convertido en mi todo. Los celos me envolvian como nunca antes me habia sucedido con otra mujer. ¿Cómo podría explicarle esto a mis amigos? ¿Se los debía decir?

 **\- ¿M.D'artagnan?**

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas y me giré lentamente. No sabia exactamente a quien pertenecia pero me era familiar.

Al darme completamente la vuelta pude ver el rostro de aquien me había llamado.

Mi cabeza busco rapidamente su nombre entre tantos, hasta ahora nunca había intercambiado con ella más que algun saludo o una sonrisa por cortecia. Eso solamente se debia a que sus ábitos de monja y ser la asistente española de la reina para mi era como algo muy lejano para hablarle.

\- **Si , sor Estela** \- dije inclinadome levemente a modo de saludo.- **¿Necesita algo? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?** \- pregunte algo confundido. Mi cabeza me estaba poniendo en sobre aviso que tal vez estaba alli por lo otro.

\- **La reina le gustaria tener unas palabras con usted** \- me contesto ella sin darme demasiados rodeos - **Lo esta esperando en la capilla, vaya con discresión**

Aunque detras de la mirada noble con la que me miraba , sus rostro estaba bastante contrariado. Habia algo de preocupacion y tristeza en sus ojos.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y con ello , ella se retiro dandome a lugar a que yo pudiese irme hacia donde me estaban esperando.

Tal como me lo había pedido la hermana, camine por los jardines con cautela. Era temprano y como era invierno aun no habia demasiada gente por ahi. Fuera como fuera tenía que tener cuidado.

Al llegar a la capilla entre con mucho cuidado. No tenía intensiones de llamar la atención de nadie. Cerre la puerta y me fije que nuevamente parecia que estabamos solos ó eso creía hasta que que mis ojos habían divisado a Monteville casi retirada de todos los asientos.

Ella me miró y tuve la misma impresión que me habían dado los ojos de la monja.

 **\- M. D'artagnan ha llegado** \- hablo con suavidad.

Ana de Austria se levantó del altar y se persigno.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi , mi cuerpo queria avanzar pero me quede clavado en el piso tal como el protocolo lo demandaba.

Aunque ella por un segundo me estaba mirando con aquel sentimiento que me habia demostrado aquella noche , bajo la vista al piso mientras colocaba sus manos cruzadas frente a su abdomen.

\- **Puedes retirarte Monteville** \- ordeno con una suave voz, a pesar de que no habia sonado mandato , lo era.

La dama de compañia dejo la capilla inmediatamente.

El silencio se hizo con aquel lugar.

Mis ojos azules estaba desesperados de que sus ojos me vieran pero ella aun seguía viendo el piso.

Cada segundo que pasaba me iba angustiando más aunque intentaba que mi temple se mantuviera totalmente ageno a todo.

\- ...- abri mis labios para poder comenzar hablar pero las palabras se quedaban ahi en mi garga.

\- **D'artagnan** \- sus ojos por fin dejaron el piso para encontarse con los mios - **quizas no es el mejor lugar para darte la noticia , se que seguramente los rumores ya habrán llegado a tus oidos pero...**

\- **No hace falta que ...**

Ella alzo su mano y me indico luego uno de los bancos. Me quede callado y asenti con la cabeza.

 **\- Estoy bien de pie majestad** \- dije mirando practicamente el banco de madera.

 **\- Por favor** \- me rogo ella

Suspire , no podia decirle que no. Realmente dudaba que pudiera decirle que no a ella. Volvi a mover mi cabeza y me tome lugar en la última fila de bancos.

Ana de Austria se sento delante de mi , en la fila de adelante y giro levemente su cuerpo. Sabia que debiamos tener distancia por si alguien entraba.

\- Hoy Luis dará a conocer la noticia de que estoy embarazada ...- ella hablo ella con suma tranquilidad. El corazón se apretaba , la angustia volvia - y no me parece justo que te enteraras primero por los rumores pero ...- hizo una pausa para girarse un poco más y sentí su mirada sobre mi. - pero no encontraba las palabras ni el modo para decirtelo - su mano se alzo para apoyarse sobre las mias que estaban afirmadas sobre su respaldo.

 **\- No...usted no debe porque darme explicaciones a mi. Lo que ...**

\- **Shhh .-** su mano libre se alzo para tocar mi mejilla y me perdi en la profundida de sus ojos - Tengo que explicarte que no ha pasado nada entre Luis y yo.

\- **Pero...-** hice una pausa y mi ceja bajo , mi entrecejo se fruncio - ¿El embarazo?

Su mano bajo de mi mejilla a mis manos, ahora sus manos tomaban las mias. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Eso solo quería decir que mi pensamiento de la mañana era correcto. Esto solo significaba que yo era el padre del futuro rey de Francia.

\- **No ...-** fue lo primero que se escapo de mis labios - **Anne ...Yo no puedo**

El apreton leve de sus manos me hicieron callar y vi como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

\- **Dios** \- tenia una opresión en el pecho, una mitad de mi cuerpo se moria de miedo y la otra parte estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. Una sonrisa se cruzo por mis labios.- **...** -volvi a respirar un poco más tranquilo o eso era lo que intentaba .

Mi pulgar comenzo a deslizarse por el dorso de su mano, me hubiese gustado poder abrazarla , poder contenerla más pero afuera habia gente y en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar.

\- **Todo estará bien** \- deje que mi frente tocara la suya y respire para aspirar su aroma - Haré cualquier cosa para que tú y el bebe esten bien .- me despegue de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos - Nadie se enterar de esto , ni sospecharan de nada. Entiendo que este será nuestro secreto. Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Fui parte de un plan?

Aunque mi pregunta parecia que lahabia tomado de sorpresa se sonrio y negue con la cabeza. Quería borrar de mi cabeza la idea de Francis o de madame de Chevreusse .

\- **No** \- respondio mirando hacia nuestra manos - **hemos sido solo tu y yo , como ahora. Como me gustaría que fuera el resto de nuestras vidas Charles**

Aquel nudo en la garganta volvio a hacerse una pelota que me estaba ahogando nuevamente. Yo queria exactamente lo mismo.

Mis labios estaban por decir algo cuando sentimos en la puerta un ruido, dos pequeños golpesitos que avisan algo.

Nos soltamos de las manos y ella se levanto con suma elegancia. Una de sus finas blancas manos limpio las lagrimas que pudieran deltar cualquier tipo de tristeza.

Ibamos a tener que vivir esto asi , por el resto de la vida , iba a tener que ocultar esto que sentia en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Baje la cabeza a modo de reverencia pero cuando ella paso por mi lado roce apenas mi mano con la suya para obligarla a que me mirara.

 **-D'artagnan**

\- **majestad** \- conteste sintiendo que la puerta se abría a mis espaldas y cerre los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas.

Deje que saliera , deje que se marcharan y cuandosenti que estaban lejos , mis rodillas se flexionaron haciendome caer sobre ellas sobre la madera del banco. No era creyente, no estaba seguro que Dios me estuviera castigando por la traicion a la patria pero necesitaba que me prometiera que si me alejaba de ella todo estaria bien para todos. Para Anne , para el bebe y para mi.


	12. Cambios

Luego de la noticia y encubierto por una nueva mision estuve ausente de la casa real por unos cinco largos meses, no por ello habia estado ageno a lo que pasaba allí.

Luis XIII cuidaba de la reina más de lo que la había cuidado en los últimos años, sentía celos. Bendito aquel sentimiento que habia mantenido bien alejado de mi ser por toda mi vida. Pero ahora, ahora que habia descubierto que mi corazón latia por alguien , era muy dificil no sentir aquel sentimiento de molestia cada vez que me llegaban noticias de la reina y de cuanto hombre estaba cerca de ella. Era verdad que él era el rey , que él por derecho divno, de cuna y porque Dios lo habia aceptado ante sus ojos, Ana de Austria era su esposa y por ende, ahora mi hijo era el suyo.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello daba un suspiro largo, prolongado y bebia a mi suerte. Cualquiera otro se hubiese hundido en una profuda depresión pero en cambio yo, yo luchaba para destacarme. Tenía un plan en la cabeza, intentaba no quejarme mucho de aquella suerte, porque la verdad era que Ana de Austria habia fijado sus ojos en mi y estaba seguro que su corazón era mio. Esa era mi suerte. Tan bendita y maldita a la vez. Pero volviendo a lo que mi mente pensaba cuando mi corazón no sentia era que de poco , de a poco y quiero recalar aquello, me iba haciendo nuevamente con el nombre de "el gran D'artagnan". Guerra a la que iba , guerra con la que me hacia, quizas no la ganaba pero iba batiendo con cada lucha un nuevo record personal y para mis compañeros.

Era claro para mi que cada herida que ganase , cada hombre que derrotaba, cada espada que caia tenia un gran porque. No podía cambiar la cuna en la que había nacido, no quería cambiar mi suerte , sino todo lo contrario. Pero queria volver a Paris con los laureles decorando mi cabeza como si me tratase de un gran guerrero romano. Iba a pasar de ser un simple soldado gascón a ganarme un puesto en la corte de los reyes.

\- **Es grato que hayas pasado por aqui antes de seguir tu camino amigo mio .-** dijo con aquel tono amable que siempre tenía el Conde de La Fere para mi.

\- **Quería ver que tal estaban -** miró al hombre con una sonrisa y luego al pequeño amigo que tenia en mis brazos. Raul me miraba , aun era un tanto desconodido para él. En sus casi seis o siete meses apenas lo había visto unas dos o tres veces con suerte **\- Quería ver que tan grande estaba este pequeño mozalbete.**

 **\- No solo Raul se ve más grande**

Gire levemente mi cuello para ver al conde, mis cejas se habían levantado y mi expresión lo decía todo. No entendia aquella observanción de mi compadre. No era de narciso, ni nada de eso, pero me veía en el espejo todos los dias por el hecho de tener que afectarme y me encontraba igual de siempre.

 **\- Creo que no te estoy siguiendo Athos.**

\- **Es notable que Raul está más grande, como es notable que te has dejado nuevamente el bigote, el pelo te ha crecido y te quieres comer el mundo nuevamente. En los ojos de él puedo que esta conociendo el mundo y que todo es nuevo. En cambio en tus ojos veo que hay algo que ocultas y que hace unos meses no estaba. Raul será un niño pronto y tu estas hecho un hombre ¿ Ha ocurrido algo en la guerra?** \- camino por la sala, y tomo asiento en un sillon que se encontraba al frente mio. - **¿Qué es lo que ocurres?**

Me mordi el bigote con algo de nerviosismo. Sabía que se iba hacer muy dificil ocultarle todo esto a Athos pero otra alternativa no tenía. Ana y yo teniamos nuestro secreto. Era un secreto demasiado pesado para que yo pueda contarselo a alguien. Había usado aquel tiempo en la guerra para pensar como iba actuar de ahora en más para el resto del mundo, para mis amigos y para ella. Aquella carga solo tenía que recaer sobre mis hombros solamente.

 **\- D'artagnan.**

 **-...-**

En aquel momento en el que estaba por comenzar hablar, en el que le iba a decir que solamente se trataba de la adrenalidad de un amor , la puerta se abrio y Grimaud hizo su aparición en la sala.

Me levante de mi asiento para dejar a Raul en la cuna que le tenían armada en aquel lugar. Y al ver al infante dormido nuevamente y en su cuna , sentí que aquello no iba a poder hacerlo con mi propio hijo. Simplemente podía soñar sobre aquello en mis más privados sueños.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Grimaud?**

 **\- El señor Du-Vallon mando avisar que está en camino y que llegara en unas horas. Su criado espera por si tiene alguna indicación para su señoria.**

\- **Pero Grimaud** \- sentí el ruido detras de mi espalda, el conde habia dejado su silla - **Esta de más que vengas aqui, sabes perfectamente que responder a nuestro amigo. Ve y dile al criado que estamos deseosos de su llegada. No se si D'artagnan se quedara hasta entonces pero ve e informa lo que te dije. Luego por favor acomoda la habitación para él y sus ayudantes.**

La puerta volvio a cerrar y mientras que yo me encontraba allí viendo al bebe dormir , el conde se colocó a mi lado

\- **De todas las veces que has venido aqui y has estado con Raul, es la primera vez que te veo que lo observas tanto ¿Estas pensando en ser padre amigo mio? ¿Es eso?**

Al escuchar la pregunta levemente me turbe ¿Tanto era lo que había cambiado? ¿Realmente era eso ó Athos podía leer mi cabeza mejor que yo?

Lo miré al principio un tanto atónito y luego me rei dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar al pequeño.

 **\- Ó no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso querido conde?** \- hable casi atropellado mientras me alejaba de él moviendome hacia la mesa en donde estaba el vino - **es que ...ahora más grande se ve fragil pero no tanto** \- comence a llenar mi vaso con oporto. Al alzar la vista , vi que mi respuesta no estaba siendo lo que el esperaba, realmente era que él, Athos, no me estaba creyendo. Di un suspiro y deje la botella - **Lo único que me pasa es que tuve un desaamor y nada , por más queridas que tenga no creo que este hecho para ser padre**. - tome del vino y volvi a suspirar.

\- **Aún eres joven y tu carrera esta ascendiendo cada día D'artagnan** \- movio su cabeza y nego con la cabeza - **Luego de Lady de Winter pense que no iba a tener una familia, la sola idea me atormentaba. Pero este niño llego a mi y yo me hice cargo de él. Si no puedes ser padre biologiamente , tal vez puedas adoptar o casarte con una joven viuda.**

Aquello me causo un tanto de gracia, por un momento me vi fingiendo ser Porthos. Y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco.

\- **Estoy casado con mi espada**. - volvi a beber pero ahora un poco más lento. - **No creo que pueda vivir lejos del palacio. Quiero ser capitan y luego mariscal de Francia. Mis relaciones no estan en la lista...**

\- **A menos que te encuentres alguna dama dentro de la corte que sea influyente al rey, el cardenal o la reina. Porque ahora que esta en estado, dicen que Luis no le niega nada y es imaginable que no le quiere dar ningun disgusto. El niño que esperaba Ana de Austira es todo un milagro.** \- el conde se sento y me miró.

Mis ojos lo esquivaron y bebi lo que quedaba de mi copa de un saque. Volví aquella sensación horrible de los celos. Había intentado sacar su imagen con otras damas pero aquello no estaba funcionando y no creía que aquello se me fuera hacer posible, nisiquiera por intentar promoverme a capitan ó mariscal de Francia.

\- **Ó vamos señor de La Fere, aquel consejo es propio de Du-Vallon ó Harbley** \- movi las cejas y esta vez no solo llene mi copa sino la del hombre que estaba frente a mi. - **llegare a los titulos por mi propia cuenta. No más damas de la corte para mi. No más ... Brindemos por ello querido conde -** moví mi copa hacia la de ély la choque. Por mucho que el quisiera hacer otra pregunta se la guardo. Seguramente estaría pensando en Constanza , aunque la realidad hablaba de mi reina.

La noche siguio su rumbo. Había bebido, si había bebido bastante pero lo suficiente para saber que aun estaba mi consciencia diciendome y recordandome que aquel nuevo papel debia seguir. Por mucho que Athos fuera como mi hermano y mi padre a la vez. Y que tuvieses esas ganas de contarle y de echarme a llorar frente a él para que me aconsejara no podía hacerlo. Dado que de mi secreto no podía hablarle, aquella noche la utilice para contarle sobre la guerra y las damas. Damas que me habían hecho más gratas las heridas aunque más amarga aquella que tenía en el corazón.

Cuando estabamos ya a punto de irnos porque ya no habia más vino aparecio el gran Porthos en uno de sus carruajes más estranboticos y vistosos. Él hombre sabía como hacer una gran entrada.

Por mucho que hizo un gran revuelo , mi amigo entro en la casa con paso bien firme hasta que al llegar a la puerta el conde alzo la mano para llevarsela a los labios.

 **\- ¡Ó lo siento!-** susurro el hombre de gran porte - **me apure todo lo que pude para ver aquel angel despierto pero ya ven morfeo me ha ganado.**

El señor de Du-Vallon avanzó por la sala , primero para darle un gran abrazo al señor de La Fere y luego al mirarme a mi , se rio por lo bajo y golpeandome en el abdomen a modo de juego me abrazo con toda aquella fraternidad que se sentía en el aire.

 **\- Vaya que sopresa tan grande ¿Que haces aqui? Te hacia aun en la guerra**.

\- **Treville me ha mandado a llamar, tiene que hablar conmigo y no queria comunicarmelo por carta. Ustedes saben como es nuestro capitan** \- me volvi a sentar en la silla antes de que el mundo empezara girar. No iba a soportar una copa más , menos si Porthos servia - **Mañana tengo entrevista con él pero antes de ello queria pasar a saludar**.

\- **Puedo olfatear que será algo bueno, siempre que Treville llama es para algo bueno ó un reto pero ...-** se detuvo viendo la mesa - **Demonios se han tomado todo sin esperarme** \- se movio hacia la puerta y grito - **Mosqueton traed las botellas de oporto que quiero brindar ahora** \- cerro la puerta con cuidado y al ver la cara del conde se disculpo bajando la vista - **Lo siento, si Raul se despierta yo lo cuidare. Lo prometo .** \- levanto su mano y luego volvio a mirarme - Como decia , es por algo bueno ó malo pero sabiendo que vienes de la guerra, estoy seguro que brindaremos por ello. Y lo haremos esta noche, a demás pequeño diablillo. Tienes una marca en labio inferior ¿Que dama te ha hecho eso?

Me lleve la mano a mis labios y puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Pardiez! Mañana volvia al palacio y yo con una marca de este estilo. Negue con la cabeza mirando a Porthos.

 **\- El desamor** \- contesto el conde haciendome el favor

\- **El gran Porthos sabe curar al desamor ¿sabes que es bueno para eso D'artagnan?**

Lo miré negando con la cabeza, estaba seguro que no iba a poder ayudarme pero no iba a desanimar a mi amigo cuando se lo veía tan alegre , como si realmente me fuera a curar.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrio y Mosqueton aparecio con las botellas de Oporto.

El señor de Du-vallon se paro y tomo con cada mano tres botellas. Las dejo sobre la mesa y abrio una como si se tratase de abrir de abrir una botella de leche.

 **\- Para curarte del desamor ó un mal amor , D'artagnan, lo primero que tienes que hacer es buscar no una mujer, sino muchas ...¿sabes porque muchas?**

\- **No ...**

\- **Muy facil** \- lleno un vaso con vino y me la tendio - **Bebe esto , es igual a tomar miel para la garganta. Como decia , muchas mujeres porque tarde o temprano vas a encontrar a la que te saque de aquel desamor. Si tu eres bueno con ellas, eres gentil, eres caballero y sabes como cuidar y tratar a una mujer ellas te ama y el amor querido amigo. El amor cura tanto que es capas de curarse asi mismo ¿Entiendes?**

\- **Entiendo que según tú , lo mejor es que tenga una lista de amante y que sea bueno con todas ellas porque ellas me curaran a mi y a mi amor.**

El señor Du-Vallon miro al conde con una sonrisa y levanto su botella.

 **\- Tan inteligente , me has entendido a la perfección . Salud amigo mio** \- su botella choco contra mi vaso y aunque casi me baño en Oporto brinde con él bajo la tenta mirada del conde de La Fere.

La noche finalizo y me fui a la cama con aquel consejo que me había dado Porthos. Quizás no era lo mejor , pero no iba a negar que antes de que el me lo hubiese dado ya lo estaba pensando y hasta que lo habia empezado aplicar en mi vida, ó mejor dicho a mis noches.

Dormi como si aun fuera joven, aun lo era pero a los dieciocho se dormia mejor que a los treinte sin duda.

A la mañana siguiente el sol me pego de lleno en la cara, odiaba a Portho cuando me despertaba con estas pequeñas resacas que casi siempre era por su compañia.

Me levante con el pesar que se tiene cuando se sabe que se ha comenzado un dia largo. Me vesti y me afeite, teniendo un pequeño incoveniente con la afeitadora. Me habia lastimado apenas un cachete.

Luego de haber terminado todo y en especial equipaje, procedi a despedirme de mis amigos. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más pero ahora el deber me estaba llamando.

\- **Cuando Treville te libere ven a vistarnos** \- el conde de La Fere apreto levemente mi hombro a modo de cariño.- **sino creo que Raul seguira creciendo aún más y no sabra demasiado de su tio D'artagnan.**

\- **Vendre, vendre asegurarme de que el pequeño sepa de quien soy y ver si puedo sacar de él un futuro mosquetero.** \- salude al conde y al bebe que aun dormia en sus brazos **\- estoy seguro que será un gran espadachin**

Al girarme vi que el señor Du-Vallon entraba en la puerta con la camisa a medias y lo pantalones tambien a medias. La noche a él le habia pegado más que a todos.

Me rei y lo fui a abrazar con fuerza sin poder evitar la risa.

 **\- Deberias irte a la tarde, viajar tan temprano cuando tienes amigos que tiene una vida noctura agitada no es para nada considerado gascon. Asi no vas a conservar amigos** \- se quejo el gran hombre devolviendome el abrazo

\- **Mientras sea un hombre de armas**

\- **Aramis es hombre del clero y tambien se levanta temprano.** \- se volvio a quejar separandose de mi y luego paso su mano por la cara **\- te estaré esperando para irnos por ahi tú y yo a disfrutar que estamos solteros y sin hijos y sin dioses**

\- **Vendre pronto**

Me coloqué los guantes y volvi a saludar a cada uno de ellos antes de partir hacia Paris.

El viaje hacia la capital se me habia hecho bastante largo. El camino siempre el mismo pero mis animos cambiaban bastante.

La gente parecia más animada desde el anuncio del rey, había esperandas hasta alegria podría decir yo. A los hombres del rey ya no nos miraban de mala manera. Era increible como un pequeño gran suceso hacia que algunos problemas fueran auyentados de la mente de la gente. No había que olvidar que a pesar de que todo parecia estar bien aqui en Paris, aun estabamos en conflictos con paises vecinos.

Llegue al palacio Louvre cerca de la hora del mediodia , casi tarde. Aquel palacio era hermoso aunque aun estaba en remodelación por la aplación y la nueva ala para el cardenal.

Deje mi caballo a uno de los criados y entre con paso firme hacia donde suponia que estaria el señor de Treville.

A lo largo de los pasillos, muy a lo lejos vi al muchacho Andre hablando con una mujer. No pude indentificar de quien se trataba pero el joven hombre al verme alzo su mano a modo de saludo. Sin parar mi ritmo devolví el saludo, tenía que ser amable con el, no solo porque me caia bien , sino porque era mi informante.

 **\- ¡Oh D'artagnan! -**

Me sonreí al ver a mi capitan justo enfrente de mi. Los años a Treville de a poco le iban marcando y pasando factura. Sus cabellos canos eran menos y su barba casi bigote estaba toda poblada de bellos nevados.

\- **Capitán** \- junte mis talones a modo de saludo e incline mi cabeza - **me ha llamado y aqui estoy**

\- **Siempre rapido cuando se te llama , por favor entremos** \- abrio aquel hombre la puerta de su estudio y con su permiso me adentre. **\- ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado?**

\- **No , realmente no lo se señor** \- conteste quitandome el sombrero

\- **Eres muy intuitivo asi que jugaremos un juego ¿Por qué crees te mande a llamar?**

Me encogí de hombros y volvi a negar con la cabeza.

\- **Espero no estar problemas , ya esa etapa la he pasado** \- bromee

\- **Piensa**

Me mordi levemente el bigote y me sonrei.

\- **No deben ser entonces malas noticias de otra manera ya me estaría regañando.**

\- **En efecto** \- se sento en su escritorio y me tendio un sobre - **El cardenal ha escuchado sobre tus logros , se lo ha comentado a el rey y a mi. Aun no estoy pensando en retirarme** \- dio un largo suspiro **\- pero no puedo hacer todo el trabajo y estar detras de su majestad. Por lo que siendo uno de los hombres a los que más tengo confianza D'artagnan eres nombrado como mi segundo al mando.** \- el movio levemente la mano - **se que el dinero no es lo más gratificante sabiendo que iras de un lado al otro, que tendras más obligaciones con la casa real y que las peleas no serán tantas pero si las más importantes. -** abrio uno de los cajones y me paso una bolsa de cuero- **ahí tienes tu pago por adelantado dado que tendrás que vivir en Paris, si es posible lo más cerca al Louvre ó puedes pedir una habitación en nuestro edificio. Como te sea más razonable ¿Tienes alguna duda?**

Alce levemente una de mis cejas y tomé el dinero que se hayaba en la mesa. Me sonreí y negue con la cabeza.

\- **No...-** hice una pequeña pausa - **solo vere mi nueva vivienda**.- estire mi mano hacia aquel hombre **\- gracias capitan por ofrecerme a mi el puesto.**

\- **Te lo has ganado** \- contesto él devolviendome el apreton **\- ahora ve acomodarte , mañana mismo empiezas**

\- **Si**

Con una gran sonrisa sali del despacho de Treville. Estos meses de lucha contra el enemigo me estaban dando sus frutos. Ahora me quedaba hablar con Plachet para que me ayudara a conseguir un buen hospedaje. Tenía que analizarlo bien, no queria otro lugar que me tragiera los recuerdos de aquel tierno amor hacia madame Bonacieux .

Mi cabeza estaba pensando en muchas cosas cuando sentí que mi hombro se chocaba contra otro.

 **\- ¿M. D'artagnan ?**

\- **Madamoiselle Motteville** \- le sonrei y la cara de la joven se ilumino **\- disculpeme no la vi.**

- **No se preocupe.** \- paso su brazo por debejo del mio - **Que alegria volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo.**

\- **Si , he vuelto a la casa**

\- **Y nos parece muy bien, se le echa bastante de menos por estos lugares** \- la joven comenzo a caminar guiandome hacia algun lado que no ni yo sabia como era que estaba caminando hacia alla - **Me imagino que tiene grandes historias para contarnos.**

\- **Si aunque estaba en mis dudas de que mi extrañaran. Estoy seguro que madame de Hautefor no lo hizo**

\- **Usted sabe como es ella pero sabes , hay alguien que si le extraño bastante** \- ella se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo. Mi mirada se agudizo derrepente - **se fue de un dia para el otro sin decir siquiera adios pero luego nos enteramos que lo habián llamado nuevamente para ir al frente.**

\- **Si tuve que irme** \- conteste casi en un tono frio carente de cualquier tipo de emocion.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que sospechaba que aquella joven queria decirme algo más pero los pasos empezaron a sonar en el pasillo.

Me gire levemente para ver quienes venian y vi , mejor dicho la vi. La reina Ana de Austria venia acompañada de su pequeño sequito.

Su rostro apenas había cambiado , estaba un poco más redondo debido a que a pesar del corset , si es que lo usaba, se podía notar la pequeña panza que ya no se podía disimular. Se veia absolutamente radiante. Hasta susojos se veían con una luz especial.

Incline mi cabeza a modo de reverencia creyendo que ella simplemente iba pasar de largo pero no, su sequito se detuvo.

\- **Pero vean aqui , ha vuelto Aquiles de Troya ¿Está herido esta vez? -**

\- **No, simplemente rasguños. -** le conteste a Marie de Hautefort

\- **Al igual que Aquiles ha sido usted demasiado rapido , esperemos que no tenga usted algun talon que lo haga caer.**

\- **No, y si me da no caere** \- conteste con firmeza .

Ladee la cabeza de lado a lado pero volví a sonreirme, no iba a permitir que Marie volviera con sus chistes. Sabia que tenian su propocito.

\- **Le decia a M.D'artagnan que nos alegrará verlo de nuevo aqui**.- intervino Motteville.

 **\- ¿Se quedará ?** \- la voz de Ana de Austria se despego de los murmullos de las otras damas y movi la cabeza afirmando. Por más que no lo quisiera mi cuerpo iba siempre más rapido que mis labios cuando se trataba de contestarle a ella.

\- **Si, el capitan de Treville me ha ofrecido un puesto**.- al ver sus ojos vi la pregunta , no necesito siquiera emitar alguna palabra que ya sabia que contestarle asi fuera que lo tendría que decir en palabras. - **Volvere a quedarme por aqui, seré el segundo al mado asi que y aunque le pese a Marie, me veran seguido su majestad.** \- volvi a sonreir y las damas se rieron viendo a su compañera - **podría haberme negado pero era demasiada la tentación de poder tener estas charlas con ustedes** \- dije moviendo mi vista hacia Hautefor y luego a Sylvie para guiñarle un ojo. Sabia que aquellos gestos no iban a pasar desapercividos para ella, realmente me quedaba por ella e intetaba seguir creciendo para estar más cerca.

El revuelo empezo de nuevo. Pero aunque las damas comenzaban hacer sus preguntas sobre la guerra y sobre los lugares que habia ido , Ana de Austria las hizo callar con un leve movimiento.

\- **Dejemos al señor D'artagnan que descanse entonces, sino se aburrira pronto de nuestra compañia y se volvera a ir.**

Senti aquellas palabras como un doble mensaje y negue con la cabeza.

\- **Nunca podría de aburrirme majestad** \- conteste con una sonrisa e incline la cabeza.

\- **Felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo . Mis damas y yo estamos contentas de tenerlo de nuevo y por sobre todo Marie de Hautefort aunque no quiera admitirlo** \- ella me sonrio y senti un pequeño bufido.

Más no pude decir nada pues , luego de mi reverencia ella volvio a marcharse junto a sus damas.

Un poco más atras vi que iba Estela, iba ella a lo último del sequito. Ella sintiendo que yo la estaba observando se volteo a mirarme . Tuve aquellas ganas de ir y sacarla de ahí para preguntarle. Sospechaba que ella sabia todo. El resto de las damas podian sospechar un amor meramente platonico pero estaba seguro que no sabían la verdad, en cambio con aquella monja. Sospechaba que ella realmente sabia todo.

Baje la cabeza a modo de saludo y me gire parar irme. Quizas no ahora, no hoy pero mañana cuando estuviera en mi nuevo hogar empezaria a pensar como podría enterarme de los pormenores del estado de la reina.

Ahora podía irme a descansar sabiendo que si, me habia extrañado y si estaba feliz de mi vuelta.


	13. Hilos

Por mucho que ahora me encontrara en el palacio seguía siéndome difícil el poder verla. El capitán Treville me tenía trabajando de un lado para el otro, al ser su mano derecha me encargaba de muchos temas militares aunque otros tantos me tocaba hacer visitas de cortesía. Según mi superior tenía que aprovechar el carisma que tenía para poder ser su sucesor en algún momento.

Fuera como fuera solo podía ver a Ana de Austria a la distancia. Una sonrisa robada o una mirada. Ni siquiera tenía la suerte de poder hablar con sus damas de compañía.

Aquella mañana estaba en el jardín del palacio observando a la distancia al sequito real. Era temprano pero no tanto, la hora del desayuno ya había pasado por lo que pronto vendrían hacia la iglesia para la misa matutina.

Cuando el rey no acompañaba la reina, Treville me delegaba la vigilancia a mí y si no fuera porque la tenía que cuidar a ella, no me hacía demasiad gracia tener que levantarme temprano para asistir a misa.

- **M.** **D'artagnan.**

Hacia un largo tiempo que no escuchaba mi nombre salir de su boca por lo que el frio recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Cuando el diablo decía tu nombre el mundo se veía de otra manera.

- **Su Eminencia** – hice una pequeña referencia luego de haberme girado para poder verlo.

\- **No esperaba verlo tan temprano por aquí** – dijo él mientras dejaba a uno de sus gatos sobre el pasto del jardín – **No sabía que fuera tan devoto** – Richelieu miró hacia el grupo de mujeres que se encontraba lejos de nosotros. – **Perdón, usted al igual que su capitán solo conocen la devoción por la corona ¿No es así?**

\- **Creo que si** – conteste un tanto dubitativo

\- **Por favor M. D'artagnan, creo que nos conocemos demasiado bien como para que este cuidando sus pasos como en tiempos pasados** – el cardenal comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la iglesia lo cual me obligo a seguirle cada paso – **He leído los informes sobre su trabajo en los últimos meses, sé que le es leal a la reina tanto como cualquiera de sus damas. Pero ahora que estamos en la iglesia y suponiendo que es un hombre de Dios, le hare un par de preguntas que espero que no le moleste, después de todo tiene el puesto que tiene gracias a mi**.- su eminencia se sonrió con bastante satisfacción.

Me gustara o no había caído en su trampa.

- **Contestare cualquier duda que usted tenga** – hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza mientras miraba por arriba de mi hombro y así podía controlar qué tan lejos se encontraba el sequito de su majestad.

\- **Usted sabe que ha habido varios rumores en torno a nuestra amiga española. Y la verdad es que me preocupa, gracias a Dios ahora tenemos un futuro delfín en camino pero tengo mis dudas ¿Su majestad ha tenido amantes durante este tiempo?**

Mi cara seguramente lo dijo todo, no esperaba que el cardenal fuera tan directo. Todos sabíamos que el señor de la capa roja cuando quería podía ser letal y que cuando no, se demoraba para hacer sufrir a su víctima. En este caso había ido de una.

- **Tal como hice mención en mis informes, aquel rumor sobre el primo del rey es pura mentira. El caballero François es primo político o hermano de una de las doncellas de su majestad.** – hable con el tono más natural que podía

 **\- Pero tus compañeros ha informado sobre un hombre que visitaba el ala de su majestad.**

Hice un silencio largo y luego me sonreí de costado ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

- **Madameoiselle Hautefort** – conteste solo aquel nombre.

 **-¿Y quién sería el afortunado?** – preguntó él bastante curioso

\- **Cinq-Mars**

El silencio envolvió la iglesia de nuevo, sabía de sobra que aquel caballero era uno de los favoritos del rey, vaya paradoja, se rumoreaba que Marie Hautefort era amante de su majestad pero por otra parte también se decía lo mismo de aquel caballero. Fuera como fuera la realidad, por lo menos mi realidad era que entre los amantes del rey se entendían.

Viendo la cara del cardenal podía saber que aquella noticia no había llegado a él tan de improvisto aunque no era de su agrado tampoco. Todos sabíamos por otros rumores que había una pequeña rivalidad causada por Cinq-Mars. Un hombre que todo el mundo quería tener en sus filas.

- **Es una lástima que las damas de compañía no respeten el honor de la reina. Luego es así como las malas lenguas se desparraman por Paris** – el cardenal se dio la media vuelta para hacer seña a uno de sus servidores quien tomo al gato color anaranjado - **Sea a Dios al rey u otro hombre lo importante es que en Francia reina la paz**. – Richelieu me miro tocándose la punta de un lado de su bigote – **Sé que para muchos son el mismo diablo, pero a veces hay que mover ciertos hilos para que los milagros ocurran. Entiendo vuestra devoción y estoy seguro que gracias a ella llegaras muy lejos D'artagnan pero ten cuidado, aunque seas un hombre leal a los reyes y no hayas querido ser de mis amigos, no por eso te tengo por enemigo. Si haz movido tú también los hilos de Francia, como aquella vez de los herretes, cuida porque cuando se corta uno puede acabar con tu vida.**

 **\- …-** Estaba por decirle algo pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

\- **Por cierto, felicidades**. – dijo con una fina sonrisa que se marcaba debajo del bigote.

Aquel hombre de pelo gris se giró para tomar su lugar dentro de la capilla y volví a sentir aquel nudo en la boca del estómago, frente al altar y con un Jesucristo de testigo podría jurar que el cardenal sabía más de lo que me había dicho.

 **-"Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"** – pensé para mis adentros mientras me corría hacia un costado de la puerta de entrada.

Baje la mirada cuando las damas entraron, mi cabeza seguía pensando en las palabras del cardenal.

El cura comenzó por entonar las primeras palabras de la misa haciendo que todo el mundo se persignara. También lo hice aunque de una manera casi de inercia. Desde aquella vez hasta ahora no había vuelto a entrar en una iglesia, siempre cuidaba desde afuera. No quería romper mi trato con el señor, me mantenía todo lo apartado que podía.

La misa se celebró bastante tranquilidad, antes de que el cura pudiera decir el final del sermón del día yo ya había puesto un pie afuera para marcharme.

Había dado las instrucciones necesarias para que alguien más vigilara, yo lo iba a seguir haciendo pero a una distancia considerable. Ahora no solo me tenía que cuidar de Dios, sino también del cardenal, quien como todos sabíamos era el diablo.

A la distancia vi como aquel grupo de mujeres abandonaba la capilla, un poco más atrás y con la atenta mirada que lo caracterizaba salía Richelieu seguido por su propio grupo de personas.

Cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras acomodaba el peso del cuerpo sobre una de las piernas.

- **Hey D'artagnan** – la mano de Andre impacto sobre mi hombro lo cual me hizo que me girara para verlo. El muchacho siempre parecía tener energía, quien no la tenía a esa edad.

 **\- Buenos Días Andre** – le hable con una sonrisa marcada en mis labios – **Veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor.**

\- **Si, es imposible no estar feliz** – dijo él muy alegre – Pronto me llamaran para ir al frente.

 **-¡Oh!** – Masculle, me parecía que aun mi joven amigo era demasiado niño para ir a la guerra pero si lo necesitaban no podía decir nada. – **Entiendo, cuando a uno lo llaman para ir a la guerra es la persona más feliz del mundo. Aún recuerdo cuando me tocó ir a la fronda.** – suspire con un dejo de nostalgia, en esa época aún éramos los cuatro inseparables.

- **He escuchado algunas hazañas de usted y sus amigos** – me interrumpió Andre y no pude más que palmear su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Treville quien me hacía señas a lo lejos.

 **-Avíeseme cuando te irás así podré contarte sobre aquellos días y tal vez así puedas superarme** – dije antes de guiñarle un ojo y desaparecer tras mi capitán.

No sabía porque pero esperaba que Treville me hablase algo relacionado al tema que había tocado con el cardenal pero al verle la cara tan relajada, podía saber de ante mano que el tema no era tan grave.

 **-¿Si capitán?** – pregunte parándome al frente del hombre.

- **Sé que te pediré algo que quizás te moleste debido a que te has mudado y tienes un nuevo puesto pero el rey y su eminencia harán un viaje corto hacia Lyon…-** alzo su mirada para dirigirla hacia la entrada del palacio – **Podrías venir con nosotros pero le he sugerido a su majestad que tal vez pudieras ser de nuevo el escolta de la reina solo por unos días, sus damas te tienen estima y ella se sentirá segura. El rey no quiere darle disgustos y como no puede venir con nosotros lo mejor es que este en Saint- German con amigos ¿Te molesta?** – Treville alzo una de sus cejas y vi casi la súplica en sus ojos.

Uno que intentaba evadir los encuentros y el destino que se empeñaba en juntarnos.

Me tome mi tiempo para responderle, la verdad es que quería rechazar el trabajo pero si lo pensaba con cuidado podía tal vez ser mi oportunidad de estar cerca de ella durante el embarazo. No iba a estar el rey, no iba estar el cardenal, seguramente me iban a ver ojos pero estaría cumpliendo mi trabajo.

- **Me gusta más ir hacia donde está la acción, pero si me han elegido para este trabajo.** – Me sonreí de costado – **Usted me dijo que me tenía que acostumbrar a estar lejos de la acción.**

\- **Además de que esto sumo a la confianza del rey.** – Treville me miró un tanto serio – **Su eminencia también te ha recomendado para el puesto.** – Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo para mí – **si puedes tener al diablo de tu lado es porque vas por buen camino.**

Sentí un pinchazo en el cuerpo, no quería creer que en vez de caer en el plan de Chevreuse había caído en el de Richelieu. Fuera como fuera dudaba que Ana de Austria supiese realmente la verdad.

Realmente era muy difícil pensar en que el cardenal estaba a favor de la reina cuando había intentado más de una vez su derrocamiento. Quizás como había dicho él, actuaba por el bien de Francia.

- **Yo preferiría estar bien solo con Dios y la corona** – intente sonreírme de costado pero el ruido de los caballos llamo nuestra atención.

- **Debo irme, hay que revisar algunos encargos de su majestad**.- él empezó a irse pero antes de partir me volvió a mirar. – **esta misma noche viajaras con el sequito de la reina a Saint German.**

\- **Entendido capitán** – moví mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

Cerré los ojos respirando con bastante pesar ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poder seguir con mi vida si ella se iba aparecer siempre en cada momento en el que tenía que trabajar? ¿Cómo iba a poder cumplir con mis promesas? ¿Cómo iba a poder realmente tener una vida?

En un total silencio camine acompañado de mis pensamientos. En la última temporada tenía más migrañas que salud. Athos siempre me había advertido que las mujeres podían ser un dolor de cabeza pero nunca pensé que aquello pudiese ser realmente posible. No después de Constanza. Cuando ella murió, realmente había pensado que mi vida no iba a depender de nuevo en otra mujer. Por supuesto que me iba a casar y tener hijos, pero el amor no entraba en mis planes. Un hombre de armas no podía permitirse enamorarse.

Durante la tarde me ocupe de los papeles que tenía Treville en su oficina, y en cuanto me dieron mi tiempo libre le había avisado a Planchet que me ausentaría por un par de días , quizás una semana o dos más de eso no creía pero que cuidara de mi mudanza. Por sobre todo de la relación, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a vivir allí así que lo mejor sería tener una muy buena relación con quien fuera a hospedarme ahí.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde el rey se despidió de la reina y se marchó con el sequito más el cardenal y el capitán de Treville seguido por unos cuantos mosqueteros y suizos.

Sentí las miradas sobre mí pero no iba a ponerme nervioso, se suponía que nada había pasado así que intentaba actuar de lo más normal que se podía.

Dos horas más tarde en nuestra propia caravana de caballos y carruajes partimos nosotros hacia Saint-German. La única suerte que tenía a mi favor es que Andre estaba conmigo, por lo menos su amistad me haría pasar aquellos largos días un poco mejor. Extrañaba demasiado a mis amigos, ahora que los necesitaba más parecía que a cada uno lo tenía a un país de distancia.

 **-¿M. D'artagnan?**

Alce la vista para ver que una de las damas de compañía me llamaba, no podía distinguir muy bien cuál de todas pero por la voz lo más probable era que fuera Monteville.

 **-¿En qué puedo servirle?** – pregunte haciendo que mi caballo fueron al ritmo del carruaje.

 **-¿Faltara mucho para que lleguemos?**

- **No, en unos veinte minutos estaremos arribando al palacio y pueden estar seguras que todo está preparado para su majestad.** – Conteste mientras agarraba con firmeza el estribo - **¿Sucede algo? ¿Su majestad se siente bien?** – me preocupe bastante, aquel sentimiento de preocupación iba más allá de mi deber, sentía que se me oprimía el pecho al pensar que algo le pudiese pasar al bebe o ella. Antes de que Monteville me dijera algo apresure el paso del caballo – **Ordenare que apuren el paso y llegaremos antes.**

La doncella de su majestad solo me hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y con eso pude ir hacia delante de la caravana para dar la orden.

Sentía la necesidad de preguntar sobre el estado de la reina pero si Monteville no había querido decirme más seguramente era que Ana de Austria solamente estaba fatigada.

Llegamos a Saint German casi diez minutos antes de lo que yo había estimado. La reina había sido bien recibida por su gente. A los lejos como siempre observaba con discreción pero con atención todo aquel movimiento. No se la veía incomoda, ni enferma por lo que seguramente había sido una falsa alarma pero de todas maneras detrás de todo el sequito iba el médico personal de su majestad.

Me acomode en mi recamara, a diferencia de la última vez ahora tenía un cuarto para mí solo, eso solo era porque me encontraba al mando.

La cena había sido bastante tranquila, Andre me había acompañado hasta que se había tenido que ir hacerla guarda. Eso me había dado el pie para retirarme hacer los informes.

Cerca de las doce de la noche y luego de haber terminado con todo el papeleo había decidido por acostarme. El cuerpo me pesaba y no era para menos, estar a cargo de todo el una nueva carga para mis hombros.

Estaba entrando en aquel estado de entre sueño cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación.

- **Tiene que ser una** **broma** – bostece picándome uno de los ojos mientras con la mano libre me abrochaba la camisa.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado pensando que podría ser alguno de mis mosqueteros cuando para mi sorpresa era la monja.

 **-¡Oh! sor Estela** – me quede un tanto dubitativo **\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Ah…**

- **Tranquilo, su majestad lo llama** – contesto ella en tono bastante tranquilo.

Baje mis cejas casi frunciéndolas y la mire casi atónito. No sabía si debía fingir con la hermana o no.

- **Lo espera…-** agrego ella al ver que yo no coordinaba muy bien.

- **Si claro** – abrí la mano para hacerle seña de que me esperase y en cuestión de segundos salí vestido para acompañarla.

Estela iba a unos pasos delante de los míos. Mi cabeza tenía muchas preguntas y lo peor es que dudaba. Aun podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto gracias a Constanza. Una situación algo similar pero con sentimientos diferentes. En aquel momento era joven y solo buscaba la aventura, ahora mucho mayor solamente quería una estabilidad emocional. El corazón con los años ya no resistía como antes. Tenía heridas que dolían.

- **El medico la ha visto cuando llegamos y le ha pedido que haga rasposo** – se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que me miró – **aunque esta cuidada, ella prefiere verle a usted en estos momentos. No se preocupe él bebe se encuentra bien.**

Alce una de mis cejas y me mordí el bigote sintiéndome un tanto incomodo por la situación.

- **Perdón** – hable al fin en voz baja - **¿M. La Porte y Monteville?**

La hermana se dio vuelta parar mirarme y no me dijo nada sino que me indico un pasillo, el cual seguí sin problema. Mi duda aún estaba en la cabeza y dudaba demasiado que se fuera a ir así como así.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada sino que siguió su paso hacia adelante guiándome en la oscuridad hasta que al tocar una de las pares se abrió y por arriba de su hombro pude ver que se trataba del cuarto de la reina.

Estela se corrió hacia un costado y me hizo seña a mí para que para que entrara. Aquella sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a parecer alguien de su sequito me perturbaba bastante a decir la verdad.

Di un paso hacia adelante y tal como había hecho eso Estela había cerrado la puerta.

Ana de Austria me miró y estiro su mano hacia mí, yo aún intentaba entender todo. Antes de avanzar hacia ella miré hacia la puerta con cierto dejo desconfianza.

- **Pensé que nadie iba a saber sobre…-** el dedo índice de la española se pozo sobre mis labios y cerré los ojos movimiento un poco la cabeza. Ya estaba hablando de más.- **lo siento** – dije tomando su mano entre las mías para dejar un beso sobre la palma - **¿Cómo…Cómo estás?** – hice un pequeño movimiento que quería ser una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Bien…-** contesto ella acomodándose un poco en la cama – **seguro que Estela te dijo sobre la visita del médico pero estamos bien.**

\- **Si, ella me comento algo** – dije rápidamente para que no sintiera que la estaban traicionando – **me dijo que querías verme y aquí estoy.** – Volví a dejar otro beso en su mano – **Si están bien, yo estoy** bien – la mire y ella con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla.

Se hizo un silencio, estaba no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario. Por mucho que las circunstancias fueran raras yo estaba feliz de poder tener estos momentos con ella a solas. Pensaba que debía de advertirle de Richelieu pero si hacia eso solo me iba adelantar. Lo mejor era seguir fingiendo

Sentí que sus ojos azules me estaban devorando el alma y si eso ocurría iba a saber todo lo que le estaba intentando ocultar así que desvié mi mirada hacia el decorado. La otra vez no había tenido tiempo de mirar absolutamente nada, solo tenía ojos para ella.

No dije nada sino que al ver tanta opulencia me sonreí de costado. Aun no me acostumbraba a ver tanto oro, finesas y cosas por el estilo. Para que tantos adornos sino se podía tener realmente lo que se quería.

- **Estela no dirá nada, puedes estar tranquilo** – comenzó hablar ella haciendo que quitara la vista del espejo y me mordí levemente el labio superior. No dudaba de ella pero si de los otros que volaban alrededor de la reina - **D'artagnan…-** creo que ella notaba que no estaba seguro pero no dijo nada sino que guio mis manos hacia su panza para hacer que yo la tocase.

No faltó ni necesito decir nada. Aquello había sido todo lo necesario para calmarme. Iba deslizando mi mano junto a la suya hasta que se detuvo y lo pude sentir.

Había una alegría dentro de mi indescriptible. Él bebe se había movido y lo había podido sentir. Era algo sumamente maravilloso. Mágico. El pecho se me había inflado de una alegría inmensa, tanto que dudaba que pudiera respirar

- **Quédate unas horas con nosotros…-** me suplico y no pude decirle que no. Sabía que era arriesgado pero algo me decía que en Saint-Germain podía estar seguro.

Me acomode en la cama dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza sobre mi pecho y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, mi mano entrelazada con la suya hasta que ambos nos habíamos quedados dormidos.


	14. Fontainebleau

En aquel lugar alejado de Paris y por sobre todo del parecía ir Perfecto. Mi felicidad no podía ser más grande, tenía mis pequeños momentos para hablar con Ana y saber los pormenores del embarazo. Mi corazón albergaba una felicidad demasiado grande.

Pero como dije todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que la última noche antes de volvernos a la corte, al Palais Royal, el ayuda de cámara de la reina me había agarrado del cuello cuando me disponía hacerle una visita.

 **-¿A caso eres idiota o qué?** – preguntó él bastante irritando mientras hacía presión su mano contra mi pecho. No era algo que me gustara, la pared era muy dura y me estaba causando dolor **– te advertimos que te alejaras de la reina.**

- **M. La Porte** – dije intentando respirar primero y después zafarme de su agarre – **si me suelta podemos hablar como dos caballeros que somos.**

- **Debería estrangularte con mis propias** **manos** – me contesto él haciendo más presión sobre mi cuerpo – **desde que te vi jugando con ellas sabía que no era una buena idea, puedes fanfarronear de lo que hiciste en tu pasado pero traes mala suerte**. **¿O tengo que recordarte que le ocurrió a Constanza?**

Lo miré a los ojos tensando mi mandíbula, aquel hombre me unificar con la pared.

Si ponía resistencia podía zafarme de la situación pero tampoco quería crear un escándalo, no sabiendo que mañana volveríamos a la corte, si el ayuda de cámara de su majestad aparecía con un brazo roto tendríamos que explicar la situación y Richelieu más rápido que nosotros sacaría sus propias conclusiones de los hilos que había manejado.

- **No puedo…respirar**

- **Promete que te alejaras de ella** – ordeno él haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. – **Ya bastante lío y daño haz provocado en su vida como para que sigas con este juego.**

El frio recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que aquel hombre no estaba jugando. No sabría decir bien si él estaba enamorado de ella o no pero si era seguro que por nada del mundo la pondría en peligro. Había escuchado tantas cosas y una de ellas era que aquel hombre daría su vida por la de la reina.

- **Si…-** dije casi sin aliento.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Y aquel momento la puerta del pasadizo se abrió, madeimoselle Hautefort nos miró sin comprender la escena mientras que el hombre soltaba del agarre y yo sentía como el peso de mi cuerpo volvía a caer sobre mis talones.

Me lleve la mano al cuello y cerré los ojos sintiendo como de a poco mi respiración volvía a la normalidad.

- **M .D'artagnan.-** la voz de la joven doncella de la reina no sonaba para nada segura - **¿Se encuentra usted bien?**

- **Si…** \- conteste abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa. – **Discúlpeme con su majestad pero me temo que no podre asistir a nuestra entrevista** – agregué mirando de reojo a La Porte, aquel juego de miradas había sido percibido también por la joven lo que seguramente iba a llegar a oídos de su majestad.

- **El caballero D'artagnan tiene mucho que pensar, pero le informare a su majestad lo que me ha dicho** – se apuró a decir él.

 **-Gracias** – hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza antes de despegarme de la pared y volver nuevamente a mí recamara para dormir.

Una vez acostado en mi cama había pensado que tal vez había sido bastante estúpido al actuar así tan débil, mi amor no era débil, pero temía realmente por su salud. No era que tuviera algún tipo de maldición sobre mí, no quería pensar en ello, claro que no. Pero el solo nombre de Constanza y el recuerdo de su fatídico final hacia que se me helara la sangre.

Intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, mi cabeza buscaba los porque no podía funcionar aquella relación, la más obvia de todas era la que todo el mundo veía. Ella era la reina de Francia y yo simplemente era un mosquetero, además uno bastante pobre y sin logros, más que el de haber salvado su cabeza ya hacia como diez años. Pero un militar no podía vivir de recuerdos, eso no pagaba ni las botas, ni las espadas ni mi techo por lo que aunque nos doliera a ambos no estaba en su categoría. El segundo punto en contra según mi mente era otra cosa bastante obvia, ella era una mujer casada y bastante católica, yo lo era, claro que lo era pero si mi alma se quemaba en el infierno por un solo beso de sus labios estaba dispuesto a quemarme allí todos los días. Constanza también era una mujer casada y eso no había impedido nada, el amor iba más allá de las reglas establecidas por el hombre. Fuera como fuera, a menos que no fuera la reina y se convirtiera en una viuda nuestra relación no iba a ir a ningún lado. Quizás el reto que me había dado el señor La Porte era por el bien de todos.

El viaje de regreso a Paris había sido tranquilo, me había limitado a no mirarla, a no mirar a nadie, ni a ella, ni a sus damas , ni a La Porte, ni Monteville ni siquiera a la monja para que rezara por mi alma.

Aquello no era lo único que dolía de aquel viaje, sino era que mi único amigo en Paris aparte de mi lacayo Planchet, se iría a la guerra. Andre era muy joven para ir a la guerra por lo que aquello me tenía bastante preocupado. A penas pusiéramos un pie en la corte, él debía partir a toda prisa a cumplir con su deber.

 **-¿Algún tipo de consejo tiene para mi señor D'artagnan?-** preguntó él con una gran sonrisa ancha en sus labios.

 **-Sí, mantente con vida –**

Recuerdo que le dije bastante preocupado una vez que estuvimos los dos solos en el corredor del cuartel de los mosqueteros. No sabía de adonde pero aquel sentimiento paternal que había nacido tras las noticia de nuevo heredero hizo que abrazara con bastante fuerza aquel mozalbete.

- **Solo cuídate porque no puedo ir a salvarte el pellejo muchacho**

Con la partida de Andre y la amenaza de La Porte los meses se habían hecho bastante largos, aquellos dos meses y medio se habían hecho bastante largos para mi pobre alma. Aquel ayuda de cámara se había encargado de hacer una pared entre la reina y yo por lo que al no verme apto para saltarla me limitaba a verla desde la distancia.

 **Septiembre cinco de 1938**

Aquel mes había llegado a mí sin que me diera cuenta.

Pero aquel día había sido especial desde el principio. Tanto Treville como la corte se había mudado a Fontainebleau, el rey Luis XIII había decidido que su hijo debía nacer en el mismo palacio en el que él había nacido. Lo bueno es que seguían en Paris pero un poco más al norte o bueno dependía de como yo viera mi propio mapa.

En fin, Ana de Austria estaba pronto a dar a luz por lo que todos esperaban aquel acontecimiento con gran alegría, las apuestas se hacían en la taberna, algunos apostaban que iba a nacer el delfín, otros por su parte decían que iba a nacer una niña y había otros sector al cual prefería no escuchar. Aquello me hacía mucho daño.

 **-¿M D'artagnan no va a comer de nuevo**? – pregunto mi casera de nombre Madeleine, era una belleza joven. Su pelo era rojizo y debía decir que su cuerpo estaba bien formado. – **El desayuno apena lo ha tocado, el almuerzo ni lo miró y ahora no quiere cenar.**

 **-No…-** conteste retirando el plato y tomando un pedazo de pan de la mesa – **tengo el estómago bastante cerrado.**

Mirar hasta el pobre pan me daban ganas de…. Ahogue un suspiro.

- **Cualquiera diría que usted será el padre** – al escuchar su comentario alce la cabeza y me puse blanco, más blanco que el papel inclusive.

 **-¿Qué?** –Pregunte un tanto extrañado – **Es que, esto es muy importante para todos. Yo no puedo imaginar** –cerré mi puño intentando mantener mi mente en calma.

- **Tranquilo, solo bromeaba. Todo el país está esperando que Dios bendiga a los reyes con un heredero varón.**

En aquel momento la puerta principal del edificio sonó.

Madeleine me miró y luego de un leve movimiento de cabeza se retiró para ir abrir la puerta.

Movido por la curiosidad había ido a la puerta también y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un alegre Porthos cruzar el portal con Raúl en brazos.

- **Vaya** – dije abriendo mis ojos – **No me los esperaba aquí.**

 **-Paris estará de fiesta, vino en las calles ¿Cómo podía yo perderme esta fiesta? –** pregunto el señor de las tierras de Du-Vallon pasándome al pequeño niño a mis brazos.- **Además te he traído a tu sobrino y al padre que está hablando con Grimaud y Mosquetón afuera, ya entrara** – mi amigo se quedó mirándome y luego miró a mi casera.- **Yo preocupado de que estuvieras en la corte y mira aquí estas acompañado de una hermosa dama** – se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia tal como si se presentara a una dama de la corte, Porthos desbordaba galantería – **Soy el señor Du-Vallon pero puedes decirme Porthos**

- **Madeleine** – se presentó ella tímidamente

- **Nos traes algo de vino y comida para los señores** – le pedí a la muchacha y ella entendió, prefería que mi amigo se mantuviera a raya de aquella dama.

- **Si señor**

Madeleine desapareció de la habitación dejándonos solos, miré al pequeño Raúl, la última vez que lo había visto había sido el mes anterior, el conde de La Fere le había celebrado el primer año de su protegido por lo que sus amigos nos habíamos hecho presente en dicha presentación.

- **Creo que tú eliges tu hospedaje dependiendo de la** **casera** – Porthos se acercó a mí y me codió cerca de la costilla. – **no pierdes el tiempo sabandija**

- **No es lo que tú piensas** – conteste mientras comenzaba hacerle alguna monería al infante.- **Ella está casada, no me interesa meterme de nuevo en estos líos** – "por tercera vez" agregue para mis adentros.

- **Como si eso te impidiera algo, si ella quiere y el marido no sabe** – Du Vallon camino hasta la silla y se dejó caer mientras se desajustaba el agarre de su jubón – **A veces una mujer casada es más …es una amante distinta. Los maridos no siempre están atentas a ellas, tengo bastante experiencia en estos temas. Que va Aramis también te lo puede decir sino hay que preguntarle por madame de Chevreuse**

- **Porthos, está Raúl presente por favor** – lo regañe mientras yo también me sentaba

La joven volvió a entrar en la sala para dejar las provisiones para mis amigos, estaba claro que yo no quería comer. Pensar en lo que le podría estar pensando a Ana en aquel momento me daba nauseas, quería montarme en el caballo e ir. Había sido idiota al pedirle a Treville que me dejara aquellos días, que realmente estaba descompuesto, lo peor es que era verdad pero de solo pensar me ponía peor.

- **La reina ha entrado en trabajo de parto** – el conde de La Fere abrió la puerta

Y tal fue mi reacción que había parecido que me había quemado con la silla. Casi de manera inconsciente le había pasado a Porthos al pequeño.

 **-¿Qué?** – Si aquella pregunta parecía ser mi favorita el día de hoy.- **¿Cómo que la reina ha entrado en trabajo de parto? Eso no puede ser posible aún faltan unos días.**

Miré la botella que estaba en la mesa y le quite el corcho, sin decir nada y sin siquiera preocuparme de usar un vaso bebí directamente del pico de la botella.

Aquel manjar de los dioses intentaba calmar mi alma. Sentía tal agitación que podría jugar que estaba pronto a que me diera un ataque de nervios. No recordaba que mi padre hubiese sufrido de algo así en ninguno de los partos de mis hermanos, no había visto todos pero quizás el hombre con cada hijo se iba calmando. La verdad que no sabía que pensar solo sabía que ahora no debía estar allí, tenía que llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

- **He espera hombre, si vengo a beber contigo también.** – Porthos me quito la botella de las manos - **¿Cómo te has enterado de eso Athos?**

- **Grimaud hablo con Bazin, Aramis ha tenido que ir al palacio. Sospecho que está acompañando a su querida amiga o alguna de ellas. La verdad es que es muy misterioso cuando quiere** – contesto el conde con tal seriedad tomando a Raúl de los brazos Porthos – **Yo que te traigo con estos hombres y estos hombres beben delante de ti** – le dijo al pequeño niño.

- **Bebe** – le contesto el infante mirando a Du Vallon.

- **Si el bebé** – le habló a su hijo y le dedico tal sonrisa que me hizo sentir mal, no porque me había querido bajar el vino de Anjou solo, sino porque no podría pasar por una situación con mi propio hijo o hija, tal vez si era una niña tendría más acceso pero si era el Delfín de Francia seguramente podría mirarlo solamente desde la distancia - **¿Ocurre algo D'artagnan?**

Alce una de mis cejas y negué con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa, la sonrisa más amplia que pude.

- **Es que se ven adorables** – conteste acercándome a él para darle un abrazo.

Mi cabeza había volado tan allá que no había ni siquiera reparado en saludar a mi mejor amigo como corresponde.

 **-¿Esto del nacimiento del rey te ha puesto un poco sensible?** – preguntó el buscando mis ojos para encontrar la verdad tras mis actos. Lo que mi buen amigo no sabía era que en los últimos meses me había hecho muy bueno creando una propia mascara para mi cara, una máscara que ocultara mis verdaderos sentimientos. – **Ya sé que te pasa** – él golpeo mi hombro y se alejó para agarrar la jarra de agua – **Te gustaría allá con tu gran narizota tras los pasos de Treville.**

- **Tienes razón** – dije tomando de nuevo la botella de vino – nuestro capitán ha pensado que ya había mucha gente, los cortesanos irían, un grupo selecto claro está , por lo que busco mosqueteros selectos y como yo me sentía un poco mal, no quería correr el riesgo de que contagiara a su majestad a estas alturas.

Ambos me miraron extrañados

- **También me enfermo masculle** – baje la vista al vaso que había llenado mientras hablaba y me lo tome de un sorbo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Planchet. Venia bastante mojada a decir verdad.

- **Disculpe señor** – cerro la puerta – **señores.**

 **-¿A ti que te ha pasado?** – pregunté bastante extrañado al ver a mi criado así. **-¿Está lloviendo afuera?**

- **No, es que mire** – se movió un poco inquieto sobre su pies y luego de una pausa un tanto larga dio un paso hacia nosotros – **Pase por la plaza de la concordia, yo quería saber cómo iba avanzando el asunto, usted sabe, y hay tanta gente señor que no se lo puede imaginar, cuando fuimos a la Rochela, si habían soldados porque era una guerra pero ahí afuera.**

- **Vamos Planchet, ve al grano** – lo apure para que terminara de dar tanto rodeo.

- **Es que en un momento cuando venía para contarle lo que sabía señor D'artagnan, apareció un hombre a caballo y empezó a gritar que la reina Ana había alumbrado a un niño. La gente que estaba ahí estallo ¡El Delfín había nacido! Empezaron a volar cosas, pero de felicidad, de todas maneras tengo tanta mala suerte que un grupo de hombres dieron vuelta un bebedero para los caballos para poder subirse arriba y es que me dado toda el agua encima.-** se explicó el hombre mostrando como había quedado.

La risa de Athos lleno aquel lugar haciendo que mi casera saliera de cocina para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

 **-¿Entonces el Delfín ya nació?** – pregunto el Porthos mientras yo buscaba otra botella para descorchar. - **¿Es un niño?**

- **No, resulto ser una falsa alarma pero por lo que he podido escuchar por lo que nos ha dicho Bazin es que la reina lleva desde el mediodía en trabajo de parto.** – Miró hacia el reloj – **las apuestas dicen que cerca de las diez de la noche nacerá –** escuche una pausa en el que logre destapar la nueva botella **\- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar una mujer en trabajo de parto Madeleine?**

Alce mi vista para mirarla, mi mano estaba ocupada con el vaso pero eso no quitaba que aquella respuesta me interesaba. Mis nervios se iban a destrozar en cualquier momento.

- **Es relativo, he escuchado de mujeres que han estado un día largo esperando por el nacimiento de sus hijos, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es el primer hijo de su majestad y ha tenido ya abortos pues no sé, podría quizás durar menos, unas doce o diez horas** – explico ella con bastante calma.

Sentí que las piernas me flaquearon. Caí en la silla y volví a tomar de nuevo del vaso.

- **Señor D'artagnan si toma con el estómago vacío le hará mal** – escuche el regaño de la muchacha

- **Ya había llenado el vaso para celebrar pero bueno no vamos a esperar hasta que nazca el príncipe para beber ¿No Porthos?** – pregunte sirviendo un vaso para él y otro para Athos.

- **Tienes absolutamente toda la razón** – vi como Athos me miró un tanto extrañado y agarro el vaso no muy seguro.

- **Salud por el futuro Delfín que hará grande esta nación –** grito Porthos chocando la botella que tenía en mi mano. Hicimos aquel brindes y bebí nuevamente de la botella.

- **Tranquila Madeleine, estoy en perfecta compañía y ellos me cuidaran** – sonreí de costado.

- **Sí, tan bien que ya se** – Porthos miró a Athos – **dile a Grimaud que se quede con nuestro pequeño amigo y vamos a celebrar a una taberna que está cerca de Fontainebleau. Allí sabremos primeros la noticia y si tenemos suerte encontraremos a Aramis.**

Alce la vista casi suplicando que el Conde de La Fere contestara que sí.

Aquel hombre se tomó su tiempo pero al final había aceptado.

Así fue como el pequeño Raúl había quedado bajo la protección de Grimaud, Mosquetón, Planchet y Madeleine.

Tal como lo había dicho mi criado, cruzar no solo la plaza de la concordia era una odisea sino que era muy difícil llegar a cualquier lado. Por suerte estábamos en caballo y eso ayudaba a que la gente se fuera haciendo a un lado.

Luego de casi media hora habíamos llegado a una taberna a poco menos de media cuadra del palacio en donde estaban los reyes.

Desde aquella posición se veían las luces, seguramente estaban todos allí esperando por el nacimiento y yo aquí del otro lado con el corazón en una mano y los nervios en la otra.

- **Que viva el rey** – se escuchó apenas pusimos un pie dentro de la taberna.

El eco se había hecho en cada hombre que había ahí adentro, bastaba más decir que ni un alfiler podría entrar.

Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que mi hijo iba a ser celebrado de tal manera, pero tampoco había pensado que mi hijo fuera un príncipe mucho menos el futuro rey de Francia.

 **-¡Dios Mío ayúdame!-** me dije para mí mismo. La distancia era tan corta que quizás si le suplicaba a Monteville o a Estela me dejarían entrar. Aunque si La Porte me veía era capaz de asesinarme ahí mismo.

Porthos eligió una mesa, milagrosamente había mesa en la parte de arriba de la taberna. Estaba escondida pero para mi suerte tenía una ventana que daba hacia el palacio.

- **Cuando nazca el futuro rey el cielo se iluminara** – comento Porthos **– He mecerá traednos dos botellas de su mejor vino.**

- **Mejor que sean tres** – grite levantándome de la silla

 **-¿Tú desde cuando bebes tanto?** – pregunto extrañado Athos

- **Solo es una vez en la vida, no siempre puedes vivir esto. Me refiero a que nazca un rey y que uno este para contarlo aunque seguramente no podré decir mucho a mis sobrinos porque no lo recordare muy bien me reí.**

 **-Athos no seas amargado y tomo con nosotros, de todas maneras Raúl está bien cuidado.**

Un grupo de mosqueteros paso por nosotros y al reconocerme a mí y a mis amigos nos dejaron una botella.

Porthos me ayudo a bajar aquel contenido de color bordo, Athos nos cuidaba. Él apreciaba más el espectáculo. A él su hijo lo había apartado de la bebida mientras que a mi… no era su padre.

La mujer apareció justo en el momento en que tal como lo había dicho Du Vallon, el cielo de Paris se había iluminado. Parecía que el sol había salido en medio de la oscuridad. Era algo muy glorioso para los ojos.

- **Que viva el rey** – grito una voz no muy lejos de nosotros.

- **Que viva** – contesto la gente

Mi mano quito rápido el corcho y brinde contra la botella que había abierto Porthos. Le di un gran sorbo sintiendo que el mundo comenzaba a tambalearme.

- **Que viva la reina** – grito la misma voz.

- **Que viva** – volvió a contestarle la gente.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras pensaba que necesitaba saber de ella.

 **-Que viva el Delfín de Francia**

 **-Que viva**

Esta no solo contestó las voces de antes sino que la música se había hecho con el lugar, la puerta de la taberna se había abierto y la gente abandonaba el lugar.

Tome la botella de vino y mire a mis amigos.

- **No se preocupen, solo iré a ver a la gente, a ver qué hace. Esta noche no tengo que arrestar a nadie por disturbios** – me reí y volví a brindar con Porthos. – **Que viva el Delfín, vamos que yo invito todo absolutamente todo lo que te puedas tomar** – golpe el pecho de mi amigo antes de echarme a correr de una manera tambaleante por las escaleras.

- **Te quedaras sin dinero gascón** – me miró – **Que viva la reina porque ella le dará la belleza que le hace falta a un gran rey**

Me gire sobre los talones perdiendo un poco el sentido la orientación.

- **Que viva la reina "joder"-** le conteste en un casi perfecto español – **y toda la….-** le di un sorbo largo a la botella - **¿Cómo dicen los españoles Athos?**

 **-¿Qué palabra buscas? –** preguntó el riendo, yo creo que le daba gracia mi estado.

Chasquee mis dedos y mire la botella buscando la palabra.

- **Cojonuda corte** – chaquee los dedos de nuevo – **y Olé**

 **-¡y olé!** – me contesto Porthos.

Me lleve la mano a los labios y le tire un beso antes de bajar completamente todos los escalones.

- **Carga las botellas que pidan los señores a mi** **nombre**. **D'artagnan** – le dije al cantinero y vi un par de botellas que estaban sueltas por ahí.

Tome las que me entraban en una mano y camine hacia donde una mesa apartada del mundo.

Tal como lo hubiese hecho Athos pensando en Lady de Winter, me senté ahí a tomar en silencio mientras Francia seguía iluminada por el sol que había nacido.

- **Felicidades gascón** – me dije a mi mismo antes de humedecer nuevamente los labios en el vino – **felicidades.**


	15. Miradas

**-M. D'artagnan –**

Había una voz dentro de mi cabeza, un eco a lo lejos que quería traerme de nuevo a la realidad. A una realidad a la que no había abierto los ojos aun pero podía sentir aquel dolor de cabeza, había algo que me estaba bombeando las ideas muy fuertes.

- **Por favor M. D'artagnan abra los ojos** – aquella voz lejana sonaba suplicante pero estaba acompañada de un fuerte remezón.

Quería abrir los ojos, realmente quería abrir los ojos, luchaba para articular algún tipo de palabra. Aunque sea un si tímido pero nada, parecía que estaba preso de aquel malestar. Dios como me estaba pesando la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué les voy a decir? –**

Se escuchó un silencio y después unos tacos que pegaban contra la madera.

Si el cerebro aun me funcionaba quería decir una sola cosa, Madeleine se había aburrido de zarandearme de un lado para el otro de la cama.

Estaba juntando toda aquella fuerza que el mundo me había dado para poder abrir los ojos y luego de unos cinco intentos por fin había abierto uno.

Miré por la ventana un tanto desorientado, era de noche.

¿Cómo podía ser de noche? ¿Cuantas horas se suponía que había dormido? ¿Qué día se suponía que era?

En el momento en el que me incorpore en la cama la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para dar paso a mi casare.

A pesar de que aún no enfocaba demasiado bien al verla cargar un balde de agua la mire un tanto raro. Esperaba que aquello no fuera para tirármelo a mí.

 **-¿Qué haces con eso querida?** – dije mientras me cubría con las sabanas como si eso fuera a salvarme del agua.

 **-Oh M. D'artagnan pensé que aún estaba durmiendo** – contesto ella dejando el balde con agua a la entrada de la habitación.

 **-¿Y qué sucede la casa se está incendiando?** – pregunte un tanto molesto. Tenía un dolor de cabeza gigante pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que tenía vacío en el estómago - **¿O es que los señores no se atrevieron ellos mismo a despertarme?** – moví un poco las sabanas para poder sentarme en la cama con los pies tocando el suelo. Tenía vértigo, no estaba seguro de poder llegar solo a la planta de abajo ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior?

- **No señor** – me contesto ella tímidamente – **la casa está bien y tampoco son los señores, ellos se han ido a cenar con el pequeño a lo de uno de sus amigos en común, un…M. Harbley** – hizo una pausa casi arrugándose el delantal blanco que cubría su ropa - **Intentaron despertarlo pero ni siquiera reacciono con ellos. El señor Du-Vallon lo intento con bastante esmero pero al ver que ni siquiera se movía y al ver que si respiraba dejaron que siguiera durmiendo.**

La mire un avergonzado. No sabía como pero cuando viera a mis dos amigos no iba a tener cara para poder verlos a los ojos, quizás si hubiese sido solamente con Porthos las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Él estaba acostumbrado a tomar y quedar en un estado de que parecía que se había ido al otro mundo pero solamente era apariencia, el gran Porthos tenía un don, podía beber todo el vino de Paris y al otro día se iba a levantar como si nada. En cambio Athos era distinto, a él lo había visto después de haber estado encerrado en un la bodega de una taberna y haberse bebido hasta el agua pero siempre terminaba siendo un señor. Se podía pasar, podía haber bebido demasiado pero seguía siendo un señor y seguramente ayer yo no fui justamente un señor. En cuanto los viera les iba a dar mis más sinceras disculpas.

- **¿Dijiste que fueron a ver a M. Harbley no?** – pregunté luego de haberme tomado unos segundos de un profundo silencio

 **-Si**

Al alzar la cabeza vi que había algo que tenía ganas de decirme pero no se atrevía a decirme.

 **-¿Qué sucede Madeleine?**

- **Es que yo…hay una dama que lo está esperando abajo** – se apresuró a decirme

 **-¿Qué dama?** – me levante de la cama buscando en donde estaba el resto de mi ropa, estaba claro que no podía ir a ver a mi visita en ropa interior

 **-Ella…**

 **-¿Ella?** – al encontrar los pantalones me voltee para ver a mi joven casera la cual la tenía las mejillas bastante rojas. Era una mujer casada por lo que estaba seguro que había visto a un hombre desnudo con anterioridad pero quizás la tierna edad de sus casi veinte años la habían traicionado. Fuera como fuera aquello a mí no me importaba - **¿Quién es ella?**

- **No lo sé señor, no me quiso dar su nombre pero lo está esperando abajo, dijo que era urgente**

Mantuve mi mirada fija a la suya para ver si realmente era así o me estaba ocultando pero no aquella joven me estaba diciendo la verdad.

- **Creo que es del palacio**

Al escuchar la última palabra prácticamente me había puesto los pantalones de un salto y las botas después de un segundo.

¡Qué terrible situación! No podía ir al palacio con cara de que mi última noche había durado más de doce horas. O bueno eso era lo que yo creía porque no me podía acordar con exactitud cuándo habíamos vuelto a mí, digámosle hogar.

Lo último que me acordaba es que le había pedido unas botellas de vino al tabernero y después de ahí mi mente era una laguna absoluta. Por suerte no había pasado a mayores o había hecho algo indebido. Cuando estuviera a solas con el Conde de La Fere hablaría con él para poder saber con exactitud sobre los hechos.

 **-¿Cómo que del palacio?** – pregunte casi en tono de exclamación mi cabeza buscaba algo, buscaba algo que pudiera ayudar a pasar la resaca hasta que vi el balde con agua. - **Dile que ya voy** – dije tocando su brazo al pasar a su lado y me tire de rodillas frente al objeto. Sin pensarlo hundí la cabeza completamente en el agua.

- **Señor…-** sus palabras fueron disminuidas pero entendía el mensaje. Con una de mis manos hice el movimiento de que no se detuviera y que simplemente siguiera su curso hacia afuera.

Apurándome todo lo que podía me había peinado de manera decente y afeitado, aunque a decir la verdad me había costado un poco, tenía que agradecer que mi pulso a pesar de todo el alcohol que aun había en mi cuerpo no me hecho ninguna lastimadura.

Me mire al espejo una vez más antes de salir apurado por el pasillo para tomar la escalera y ahí poder bajar los escalones de dos en dos como si fuera más saltos que pasos.

Al entrar en la sala en común de la planta baja esperaba encontrarme con la dama del palacio pero no, la escena era muy distinta a la que mi cabeza había formado.

 **-¿Dónde está?** – Pregunte en tono de preocupación a la mujer que se encontraba allí. - **¿No dejaste que se fuera verdad?** –Arrugue mi entrecejo - **¡Dios Madeleine!**

- **Ella prefirió esperarlo afuera** – ella apunto a la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza y presione levemente mi mandíbula.

- **Lo siento, es que se debe tratar de un tema muy importante** – intente disculparme con la mujer antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta – **si llega a venir Planchet o alguno de los señores dile que no me tardare**.- agregue antes de abandonar la casa.

Para mi sorpresa había un carruaje oscuro frente a la morada, intente ver algún tipo de emblema que me señalara la procedencia pero no tenía nada de nada, era un carruaje oscuro, con detalles finos y de una buena madera.

La puerta se abrió, de adentro me tiraron una capa oscura, me la coloque para cubrir mi rostro y entendí a la perfección la invitación.

Entre en el vehículo y espere encontrarme con alguna de las damas de compañía de la reina pero para mi sorpresa "la dama" en cuestión era la hermana Estela.

Estaba seguro que mi cara me había dejado al descubierto, estaba bastante asombrado de que fuera ella pero si lo pensaba un poco más la única que realmente sabía todo aquel secreto era ella, Monteville, Sylvie, Hautefort o La Porte sospechaban, eso quería creer yo pero la realidad era que nadie había dicho una palabra de manera oficial. Quizás era lo mejor para todos, si nadie sabía nadie estaba en riesgo de terminar en frente del cardenal o el rey.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos, no sabía cómo comenzar la charla con aquella mujer. Me causaba tal impresión y miedo en parte que nunca había encontrado las palabras para entablar una amistad con ella. Si había alguien en el círculo de Ana a quien yo debía de apuntar para poder saber que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor era a Estela, no solo era su mano derecha sino que su mujer de más confianza.

- **Seguramente el señor esperaba a alguna dama más joven** – su voz era suave, una característica que tenía aquella mujer. Aun se notaba un poco el acento español en su habla pero eso no le impedía que su francés fuera perfecto – **Aunque también se puede apreciar que no ha dormido demasiado.**

Me mordí el labio superior y negué con la cabeza.

- **Solo estoy un poco sorprendido.** – Hice una pausa pensando muy bien mis palabras – **Anoche fue una noche muy especial para todos** – sonreí, me hubiese gustado sonreír ampliamente pero aquel sentimiento amargo que tenía en el alma no me dejaba ser completamente feliz por mi paternidad. Tense un poco la mandíbula, había algo que hasta donde había tenido conciencia me preocupaba, nos habíamos enterado sobre la salud de príncipe pero no así de la reina **\- ¿Cómo está?**

Desvié mi mirada no quería mirar a la mujer a los ojos, no quería que supiera todo lo que estaba cargando mi alma.

- **Me imagino que ha sido una noche muy especial** – hice una pequeña pausa – **para todos por supuesto.** – Sentí su mirada en mi pero seguí por evadirla – **Es fuerte, ha nacido con una desbordante salud y con mucha energía. El doctor dice que no hay que preocuparse, que está seguro que es sinónimo de que con aquella energía hará grandes cosas**

Sentía que el pecho se me inflaba cada vez más con cada palabra, aquella necesidad de conocerlo iba creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho, tenía salud y aquello era lo más importante aunque en mi cabeza ya estaba pensando en que ojala tuviese más de ella, por sobre todo en que ojala no hubiese sacado mi nariz. Mi nariz aguileña no era algo digno de heredar a mis hijos.

- **Gracias a Dios** – por fin me atreví a mirarla a los ojos y junte mis manos un poco nervioso, Estela me miró pero había algo que me estaba ocultando. Al ver su cara sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, algo que me había provocado un dolor un tanto extraño. Sentí miedo, sentí miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado a la reina – **Pero no me ha dicho como se encuentra nuestra amiga en común ¿Está bien?**

El silencio volvió a inundar aquel vehículo, sentía un agujero en el estómago. Mi intuición me decía que algo había detrás de aquella ausencia de palabras.

Trague saliva mientras reunía el valor para volver a preguntar por Ana cuando sentí que el carruaje se había detenido.

La puerta se abrió y miré afuera esperando encontrarme con el cochero pero para mi sorpresa no era aquel hombre sino que La Porte estaba allí parado como un estatua.

La sangre se me había helado en cuestión de segundos.

 **-…-**

- **Lo está esperando** – la voz del ayuda de cámara de su majestad hizo que dejara de ver a la monja.

Mi alma había vuelto al cuerpo pero aquella sensación de malestar no se iba de mi pecho.

Moví la cabeza a modo de despedida y me baje del vehículo para seguir en silencio a mi escolta.

Tenía aquellas ganas de hacer mil preguntas que pudiera calmarme pero después de la última conversación que había tenido con La Porte lo mejor era que no abriera la boca, de lo único que estaba seguro era que iba a llevar hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Entramos a Fontainebleau por un lado del palacio que era totalmente desconocido para mí.

Mi cabeza comenzó por prestar atención a cada movimiento de aquel hombre, si ella iba a estar por aquí lo mejor era que recordara cada puerta del pasaje. Era verdad que le había prometido a Dios que no me iba acercar a Ana de Austria de esa manera pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a dar mi vida por a ella y por nuestro hijo.

La Porte se hizo a un costado y abrió con una de sus manos aquella última puerta.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras su vista estaba en mí con bastante cautela y con aquel grado de odio que no podía ocultar ante mí. Algún día quizás iba a entender porque aquel hombre me odiaba tanto.

- **En media hora vendré a buscarte de nuevo** – me informo y luego me tomo del brazo – **No hagas muchas preguntas, ella está cansada así que cuídala.-** me advertido con aquel tono de voz que le daría miedo hasta al mismo rey.

 **-Si** – le conteste movimiento la cabeza.

El hombre termino de abrir la puerta por completo y por fin pude verla ella.

Ana de Austria estaba en la cama acostada, su pelo estaba suelto, algo que para mí la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por lo que supuse que quizás estaba descansado.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me moví con cuidado para que La Porte pudiera cerrar la puerta.

Mis ojos buscaban al pequeño delfín y lo encontró, para mi sorpresa estaba en brazos de Monteville.

La dama de compañía camino hacia donde yo me encontraba con una sonrisa, con cada paso que ella daba podía ver por fin a mi hijo.

Era algo asombroso, magnifico, maravilloso y muchas palabras más.

Aquel miedo que tenía en el alma había desaparecido al ver a mi hijo en los brazos de Monteville.

Había una sola palabra para aquello, perfección.

Un hermoso bebe de tez blanca y de cabellos oscuros aunque no podía asegurarlo. Sus cejas finas mostraban que era castaño o rubio. Realmente me daba igual el color de pelo.

Bastante saludable se veía con sus cachetes gorditos que daban ganas de apretarlos, aunque me daba bastante miedo también. Se veía tan frágil durmiendo.

- **Es hermoso** – comente en un susurro mientras corría un poco la manta para poder acariciar su mano.

- **Y eso que no has visto sus ojos** – la voz de Ana de Austria sonó detrás de nosotros.

Me gire para verla y sonreírle ampliamente mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a modo de reverencia. Sé que era quizás algo tanto pero no sabía muy bien cómo comportarme. No en una situación así.

- **Monteville puedes dejarnos, te llamaremos si pasa algo –** volvió hablar la reina usando un tono dulce.

La dama de compañía me miró con una sonrisa y me hizo un gesto mirando mis brazos. Algo torpe y lento reaccione mientras estiraba mis brazos para que ella dejara al delfín en mis brazos antes de su partida.

Mis ojos bajaron para ver la carita del pequeño delfín que ahora estaba en mis brazos, escuche como la puerta se cerró pero estaba tan absorto mirándolo que en aquel momento podría haber pasado cualquier cosa que yo no estaba muy consiente de mi alrededor. Era todo maravillosamente tan perfecto que si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

Cada tanto intercalaba mi mirada entre él bebe y Ana, las palabras sobraban en aquel momento.

Si tenía miedo de que algo pasara de improviso y que terminara con la cabeza afuera del cuello o peor, exiliado, no ¿Cómo podría pasarme la vida alejado de ellos? No aquello no podía entrar en mi cabeza.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la cama aun sentía aquel nerviosismo de que en cualquier momento se iba a resbalar de las manos. Pero por suerte aquello no iba a pasar, no iba a permitir que pasara.

Me senté al lado de Ana en la cama

- **Felicidades** – hable por fin alzando mi mirada para verla directamente a los ojos – **Es…-** volví a mirar al delfín que seguía durmiendo en mis brazos sin siquiera moverse – **maravilloso, es increíble que….no salió con mi nariz** – me sonreí y escuche como ella se rio suavemente.

- **A mí me gusta** – aquello hizo que la volviera a mirar – **pero tiene tus ojos** \- su mano se estiro para acaricia mi mejilla.

- **Mejor mis ojos que mi nariz** – volví a bajar la mirada para seguir admirado a mi hijo - **¿Cómo…Cómo estás? Tengo que confesar que por un momento sentí miedo con todo aquel hermetismo de tus amigos, pensé que había pasado algo grave** – mi ojos se fijaron en los de ella para ver qué era lo que me contestaba – **Me hubiese gustado estar aquí contigo Ana. La Porte me dijo que estas cansada, me lo imagino. Traer a alguien al mundo no debe ser algo fácil.**

Tras mis palabras se hizo un silencio, ella había bajado la mirada pero me sonrió, había algo que no me quería decir quizás era algo referente al hecho de porque no podía haber estado aquí.

 **-Si** – me contesto casi con timidez en su voz – **Estoy cansada nada más fue un parto largo** – ella volvió a sonreírse – **Lamento que La Porte y Estela lo hayan asustado de esa manera. A veces me cuidan en exceso** – la mirada de la reina fue más firme – **Sé que él fue quien tomo algunas decisiones luego de Saint German.**

Él bebe quien parecía estar profundamente dormido en mis brazos comenzó por moverse.

- **No tenemos que hablar de aquello, quizás fue lo mejor** – suspire pesadamente – **No podemos pasar toda nuestra vida así. Me gustaría estar aquí a tu lado pero sabemos que aquello no se puede**. – los ojos del pequeño se abrieron y los vi, eran verdes pero también eran azules, eran sus ojos pero también los míos era una mezcla hermosa.

Del pecho me daban ganas de saludarlo como se merecía, me daban ganas de decirle que era su padre. Solo dos palabras "Hola hijo" pero aquello no estaba bien aunque estuviera su madre aquí. Una parte de mi aun decía que tenía que tener cuidado con todo, las paredes tenia oídos.

- **D'artagnan no…-**

El llanto del delfín interrumpió aquello que iba a decir.

- **Creo que tiene hambre** – dije instintivamente - **¿Quieres que llame alguna de las damas? Porque estoy seguro que están detrás de esa puerta** – seguí hablando mientras que me había levantando para moverlo tal como había visto que hacia Athos con Raúl para calmarlo. - **shhh…tranquilo** – le hable con voz suave mientras esperaba que Ana me contestara. – **tranquilo**

Se había hecho un silencio en el que podía sentir como estaba siendo observado por ella, lo que hizo que alzara mi cabeza para ver porque no me daba una repuesta.

 **-¿Qué hago?** – pregunte de nuevo sin dejar de mecer al bebe.

- **Puedes dármelo** , **no es necesario que molestemos** – me contesto ella con una sonrisa y aquella dulce que realmente me hacía creer que no era quien era, sino que podría tratarse de una simple campesina – **Ojala las cosas fueran distintas D'artagnan.**

Ladee la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Ella también quería lo mismo que yo pero ya La Porte había sentenciado aquella relación.

- **Ojala** – agregue mientras dejaba al niño en brazos de su madre.

Sabía que aquello que mis ojos estaba viendo iba a ser retratado pero para mí no se trataba de la reina y del delfín para mi eran las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Camine para apoyarme sobre una de las equinas del dosel de la cama.

Ana de Austria comenzó por desatar el nudo que tenía por delante su ropa de cama y así comenzar amantar a Luis cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del pasadizo.

Con cuidado la hoja se abrió y se pudo ver la cabeza del ayuda de cámara.

- **Sé que no han pasado la media hora pero tiene visitas su majestad** –

La reina y yo nos miramos casi con resignación.

- **Danos unos segundos La Porte.**

Me separe de la cama para acercarme a ellos, me incline para dejar un beso sobre la cabeza del infante y luego deje un beso sobre sus labios, un beso que tenía sabor a despedida.

- **D'artagnan** – susurro contra mis labios para que nos fuéramos oídos – **Cuando volvamos a Louvre quiero que estés con nosotros sin importar lo que digan.**

- **Si majestad** – conteste muy seguro y con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alta para que él escuchara también **– si lo deseas vendré.**

Me separe de ella y le guiñe un ojo antes de retirarme completamente de su habitación.

La vuelta fue en silencio, pero iba con una sonrisa que estaba seguro que nadie podría sacármela.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar hasta que después de que estaba por subirme al carruaje vi a lo lejos como llegaba el vehículo del cardenal. Mi atención no era por Richelieu o su majestad el rey sino que con ellos iba alguien más.

 **-¿Quién es? –** pregunté un tanto curioso, nunca antes lo había visto

El hombre fijo su vista y se tensó notoriamente.

- **Dicen que será el sucesor del cardenal, su nombre es Giulio Mazarino.**

Asentí con la cabeza nuevo con aquella sensación de que algo no iba bien, algo en el nombre de aquel nombre me había movido el piso pero no entendía muy bien porque.

 **-Boint Nuit M. D'artagnan , nos veremos en el Louvre.**

 **-Boint Nuit, nos veremos allá** – conteste subiéndome al carruaje, el cual partió rumbo a mi casa en donde seguramente estarían mis amigos.


	16. Palais Cardinal

Paris – 1643

Aquel hombre de espalda ancha y pelo azabache caminaba con paso firme por el camino principal de los jardines del Palais Cardinal.

En una de sus manos llevaba nuevos papeles que debían ser firmados por su capitán. Odiaba ser un simple cadete, él no estaba para ello cuando del otro lado de la reja de entrada la gente se amotinaba para exigir a la regente que renunciara y cediera su lugar a monseñor, el hermano del difunto rey Luis XIII.

El mosquetero sabía que en las calles comenzaba aquella guerra civil entre los mazaristas y los que querían un francés sentado en el trono de su amada patria. No podía culparlos, claro que no, si fuera por él, el nuevo cardenal estaría lejos de la corte, aquel italiano no merecía ser el sucesor de Richelieu como tampoco debía estar al lado de la reina regente. No lo quería admitir pero aquel hombre por primera vez en la vida sentía punzadas en el pecho al pensar en aquella cercanía. Si no fuera por algunos asuntos de estado, con gusto estaría del otro lado de la verja junto al duque de Beaufort, el verdadero rey que Francia y ella se merecían.

Las risas infantiles lo sacaron de su propio monologo interno.

Sus pies se quedaron pegados al cemento y su vista azul recayó sobre aquellos pequeños niños que jugaban con palos que simulaban ser espadas; Luis XIV, futuro rey de Francia y Felipe, futuro duque de Orleans.

Debajo de aquel bigote se formó una sonrisa amplia, aquella que solo un padre orgulloso forma al ver a sus hijos siguiendo sus mismos pasos.

Se acercó con paso lento para poder ver mejor las habilidades de combate de los niños pero teniendo cuidado de no interrumpir, simplemente estaba allí para ser un espectador más.

-Ha sido suficiente por hoy – habló La Porte aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de los infantes - su majestad debe ir a clase de guitarra.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Luis debes ir, no querrás hacer esperar a madeimoselle Sylvie – agrego Ana de Austria tomando la mano de Felipe.

El mosquetero espero un segundo, un eterno segundo para que su vista pudiese cruzarse con la princesa española, pero aquello no paso y su corazón dolido sabía perfectamente el porqué, el italiano estaba cerca por lo tanto debía volver a su trabajo.

Otra punzada en la boca del estómago del gascón, D'artagnan tarde o temprano tendría que admitir que aquel dolor no era nada más ni nada menos que celos. Pero no iba a ser hoy, hoy tenía que seguir con su trabajo de simple cadete porque tal vez mañana o pasado mañana tendría la oportunidad de librarse del italiano. O por lo menos eso quería pensar aquel hombre mientras se alejaba con la mirada al frente fingiendo que nada más le importaba en la vida que cumplir con su deber.


End file.
